


Two's a Company.

by DemonMamoru, hiddles18



Series: Cure to loneliness [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Megatron is secretly lonely!, Starscream needs company!, because why the frag not!!!!, fluffy sticky sex!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles18/pseuds/hiddles18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream seeks out Megatron's company, and smexy times ensue!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two's a Company.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between me and the very talented Demon Mamoru! It was great writing this with her and I hope ya'll enjoy it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream seeks out Megatron's company, and smexy times ensue!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration between me and the very talented Demon Mamoru! It was great writing this with her and I hope ya'll enjoy it! :)

It was a late night on the warship, Soundwave was running things just fine, and it was a mystery to Megatron as to how exactly his TIC ran on little to no recharge. Doing a final check of things, Megatron decided to retire to his quarters. Signaling to Soundwave to take over, he exited the command bridge, taking a corridor that ran closest to his destination.

Barely a minute had passed before a familiar, yet slightly irritating voice, hailed him down, “My lord, Megatron~”

The decepticon leader walked past his SIC, who was leaning seductively against the wall in an attempt to capture his leader’s attention. Starscream’s optics widened in outrage as Megatron ignored him and continued on his way. Hissing in irritation, he quickly ran after him, “My lord, wait!”

Megatron stopped in his path, and turned around, “Unless you have news of an urgent situation with the autobots, or something to that effect, then I don’t want to hear another sound from your vocalizer,” Megatron growled out.

Starscream pulled up short and fluttered his wings nervously, searching for the right words. “Forgive me master but… I merely wished to accompany you for a short while, if that is acceptable to you,” the seeker grit out, lowering his helm.

A rumbling growl reverberated from Megatron’s frame, but finally he tipped his helm in a ‘come along’ gesture.

Starscream’s optics brightened and a smug grin stole across his face as he stepped in line beside Megatron. The two walked in silence, Megatron’s heavy pede steps and Starscream’s sharp clicks echoing in the corridor around them. Finally they reached Megatron’s quarters and Starscream waited anxiously as Megatron unlocked his door but made no move to invite the seeker in. The SIC frowned thinking that he would end up alone that night after all, but a tight grip enclosed around his wing and Megatron yanked him inside.

“So tell me Starscream, what is it you really want?”

Starscream stepped closer to his leader and purred, “Why, just some company of course.”

Megatron raised his optic ridges, then a clawed hand reached forward, skimming the outer layering of Starscream’s spark chamber. “Lonely, are we?”

Starscream shivered and grinned up at Megatron, anticipating his master’s next move.

Megatron stepped forward, pressing Starscream back towards the berth, until he fell onto it.

Chuckling, the seeker reached out and pulled Megatron on top of him, “It seems I was not the only one lonely tonight, master.”

Megatron didn't answer, a rumbling from his flight engines adding to the silence of the room. His helm dipped down to Starscream’s jaw, pressing a kiss with added bites, and slowly traveling down his second’s neck.

Starscream moaned, relishing the rare gentleness of his leader’s touch, and brought his servos up to scratch his clawtips teasingly down Megatron’s back.

Megatron shivered, Starscream’s digits able to stroke into seams that hadn't been touched in orns. Doubling his efforts, Megatron’s own servos reached up to stroke Starscream’s wings, knowing that all seekers had an alarming amount of sensors on the broad paneling there.

As predicted, Starscream arched into his touch, a heavy gasp escaping his lips as his cooling fans roared to life. He pressed his wings further into Megatron’s servos and ground his interface panel against his master, greedy for more stimulation.

Megatron’s own cooling fans kicked on, adding to the dull roar. Not quite as impatient as Starscream, but still wanting more, he moved back up to kiss Starscream, one servo tracing down the flyers frame to the others interface panel, palm grinding against the external sensors.

Starscream groaned into the kiss, opening his lips to let Megatron’s glossa invade his mouth as he eagerly reciprocated. While one servo traveled down south to rub against Megatron’s sensitive wiring, the other began to tease the seams around his master’s interface panel hoping to lure out his spike.

The leader’s panel clicked open without waiting for a command, his spike quickly pressurizing at the pleasure his SIC was more than happily providing. Sound finally escaped Megatron, as he growled into Starscream’s mouth, tracing around the others denta with his glossa, servos continuing to stroke Starscream’s wing and trace around the seams of the lithe seekers valve panel.

Starscream broke the kiss smirking as he felt his master’s spike press against his interface panel and eagerly pushed Megatron onto his back. Crawling up his leader’s legs, Starscream gripped the base of his spike and lowered his helm to lick teasingly at the pre-fluid leaking from the tip.

Megatron had let Starscream press him back, knowing that it was uncomfortable for the seeker to spend too much time on his wings. His intakes caught at the first touch, his hips thrusting up a little, fighting for control over his own reactions, fists digging into the edge of the berth, putting new additions to the dents that were already there from previous romps.

Encouraged by Megatron’s reaction, Starscream took more of his spike into his mouth and for the next few moments, devoted his entire being to pleasuring Megatron. As Starscream worked Megatron’s spike he felt his valve begin to leak lubricant against his heated panel but refrained from opening his cover, waiting for Megatron to command him in his deep voice to open up.

“E…enough,” Megatron did not stutter, nope. His servos reached up to Starscream’s shoulders, and pulled the seeker up. Then his digits scratched trails down the silver body, highlighting the tiniest amount of pain while still being mindful of the other. Finally, his index finger tapped against the valve cover, “Open for me.” Megatron rumbled, the vibrations spreading to the other.

“As you wish, my lord~”

Starscream purred, and with a relieved sigh, slid his panel open. The seeker felt his lubricant leak out, coating his inner thighs. Rising up on his knees, Starscream gripped Megatron’s broad shoulders and plunged his glossa into Megatron’s mouth, shivering as he felt a thick digit circle his valve.

With someone much smaller than himself, it was always a tight fit. Careful preparation was called for... Most of the time. Knowing the tips of his own digits were sharp, he was mindful to be cautious, and slipped a thick claw into the seeker, searching for nodes to stimulate. Megatron circled the flat part inside before pulling his hand back, and thrusting a couple of times, the friction made easy by the sheer copious amount of lubricant that spilled from inside the seeker.

Starscream cried out and gripped Megatron’s shoulders tighter, possibly creating a few new dents in the armor as well. He shifted his hips to grind down more on Megatron’s claw, and when he had adjusted to the sting, panted, “M-more, I want more! Lord Megatron please!”

“Always impatient,” Megatron chuckled, before adding a second digit. For Primus’ sake the seeker felt spectacular, even if it was just on his hands. His unoccupied servo crept up behind Starscream’s back, and started to pluck at the seams where his wings met his torso, digits digging in, before moving on to search for hot spots.

“A-ah! Yes!” Starscream moaned out as his valve was stretched further, and Megatron accurately mapped out all of his sensitive nodes. His optics glowed with arousal as they met with Megatron’s before he dipped his head and began to nibble across the sensitive wiring at the larger mech’s neck.

Megatron’s helm tilted to allow the seeker greater access, his flight engines rising in pitch and fans trying to dispel more heat that was quickly building up in his frame. Still, he wasn’t going to be outdone. A third digit joined its brethren, pushing in ruthlessly.

Starscream’s helm fell back and he shivered, groaning in pleasure at being so full and delighting in the knowledge that he would soon be fuller. As Megatron thrust his three claws in mercilessly, Starscream felt his frame grow hotter and his cooling fans join in louder with Megatron’s. He was ready; he needed his master within him now! Starscream gripped Megatron’s helm bringing his mouth crashing onto the other’s and after thoroughly enjoying his leader’s warm, wet glossa he pulled back, a string of oral lubricant connecting the two open mouthed decepticons. Starscream licked it away and said in a shuddering voice, “Now, I’m ready for you, just-ahh ah! D-do it now!”

Megatron smirked up at the seeker above him, removing his servo from between the seeker's thighs, and used the lubricant to slick his spike. Both hands went to the Starscream's hips, holding the writhing mech above him. He waited for a moment, then just as the other was about to snarl something, Megatron lined his member up with the waiting, eager valve, and dropped the seeker onto his lap.

Starscream wailed as Megatron impaled him all the way to the hilt. His sleek thighs trembled as he adjusted to the thick spike that stretched him just past his limit. He felt Megatron’s servos stroke his wings gently in an attempt to distract him and get him to relax. Starscream melted into Megatron’s hands and slowly raised his hips, gasping out in pleasure as Megatron’s spike dragged across the sensitive bundle of nodes deep within his valve. Eager to feel that burst of pleasure again he slammed back down onto Megatron’s spike and cried out in bliss.

“Relax Starscream, I don’t want Knockout to have to repair your valve again.” he growled out, trying to restrain himself from just pounding into the seeker mindlessly. He didn't want to damage him too severely... at the moment. The tightness around him quickly stole his voice, his jaw locking down from the sensation of wetness and heat. He slowed the seeker by retaking control of Starscream’s rising and falling, easing them into a rhythm that would make the seeker ease up a little.

“Mmm! I assure you lord Megatron that I-ah! Will not break!” But despite his pouting Starscream did nothing to increase their pace and instead enjoyed submitting to his master’s will, for now anyways. As the minutes passed, Starscream loosened up more and no longer winced every time Megatron plunged into his valve.

Finally sure that Starscream was in no more pain, Megatron aimed at a certain node cluster hidden deep within his second’s walls, and thrust up, increasing the pace and force that he dropped the seeker onto his spike, feeling lubricant run down his armor to pool on the berth.

Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron’s waist and held on tightly as the bigger mech slammed into him. Crying out with almost every thrust as his partner expertly hit the nodes deep within him every time. The seeker purposefully clenched around Megatron’s spike to heighten the other’s arousal, hoping to make him lose control as he dragged his claws down his master’s back and bit playfully at the juncture between his neck cables and shoulder plates.

Megatron knew what Starscream was up to, but really couldn’t do anything about it. He doubled his efforts into lifting and dropping Starscream, aiming for a particular cluster of sensors at the ceiling of Starscream’s valve, he felt Starscream’s walls spasming in pre-overload.

The seeker felt his impending overload approaching, and not yet satisfied cried out urgently, “Harder! Frag me harder, I need you deeper in me!”

Starscream was cut off as Megatron pressed his mouth to his, effectively shutting him up. Growling deep from the back of his throat, he pushed Starscream onto his back and began to pound relentlessly into his tight valve, thoroughly pleasuring his seeker.

The ex-gladiator threw all of his weight into his movements, hitting as deeply and strongly as he could. Starscream generally had a hard time overloading from his valve, needing more stimulation than most. So, to help make up for it, he bowed his helm down to lick and nibble on the seekers wings, drawing some energon here and there due to the razor sharp edges of his own denta.

Starscream turned his helm to capture Megatron’s mouth with his own, their glossa's battling each other, and he smiled into their kiss as a deep satisfaction settled within his spark.

When Megatron broke away he smirked down at his panting seeker and intertwined their servos as he thrust harder into the deliciously tight heat of his valve. That last thrust was what finally pushed Starscream into overload, causing the seeker to arch his back, heels digging into the berth and wings spasming around him, as he screamed his release loud enough for it to echo around the room, truly living up to his name.

Once, twice more, the larger mech drove into the smaller one underneath him, engines going to the end of the red zone, before his own overload crashed through him. His transfluid pumped deep into the seeker, causing Starscream to have a secondary overload. Megatron's fans poured off heat like a liquid, and feeling satisfied as he came down from the high, he gently nuzzled his second.

Starscream lay breathless underneath his leader as he struggled to get his systems back under control again. A grin stole across his face as he nuzzled Megatron back, happy and content in their afterglow. Only Megatron brought him to such satisfying completion, and to the seeker's mind, only Megatron was worthy enough to do so. (Although Starscream would be damned to the Pits before admitting that aloud to anyone.)

Megatron pulled Starscream up, before lying back down and pulling the seeker over him, his canon-less arm resting on his lower back. Rubbing gently, Megatron's own flight engines settling into an easy purr.

Starscream burrowed deep into his master's arms and sighed in contentment as Megatron idly massaged his back. As much as he loved getting fragged hard enough to feel the ache of it for days, this moment between them, after they had overloaded and when they were both too sated and tired to move, was his favorite part.

"Not so lonely now, hm?" Megatron commented idly.

Starscream gently traced a claw across Megatron's face, outlining the many scars he found there, being careful not to create any new ones, until he finally came to a stop over his lips. The seeker pressed a gentle and chaste kiss to his leader's lip plates before intertwining their free hands together and murmuring softly, "No...not when I'm with you."

"You are good company as well, Starscream," Megatron replied, feeling himself falling into recharge with the seeker.

Starscream snorted, "I'm the best company." before he too gave into his body's demand for recharge, the steady cycling of air from Megatron's frame lulling him to sleep.


	2. I'm a WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the plot.
> 
> What happens when two mechs like each other very, very much? Sparklings of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will focus on different pairings, but each part will be a different pairing. Right now me and Hiddles are working on covering Megascream, and we'll be moving on from there! 
> 
> (This is Demon Mamoru speaking right here) I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO FIX THE FUCKING SPACING! *victory dances*

Starscream walked slowly down the darkened hallway leading towards the medbay, too nervous and a bit reluctant to go any faster. He had been feeling a bit off lately and after violently throwing up his much needed daily ration of energon, the seeker decided it was finally time for him to cave in and go see Knockout.

The halls were empty on the Nemesis. As Starscream walked along, he heard bits and pieces of Cybertronian music floating down the corridor. Drawing nearer, he realized it was coming from the medical bay, the door was open and he could see Knockout messing around with something in a petri dish.

Observing the grounder for a moment, Starscream struggled on whether to laugh or sneer at the medic's subpar choice in music. Deciding to just switch off the outdated tune, he instantly got the red mech's attention.

"Oh, Commander Starscream, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Knockout drawled, a look on his face suggesting that he was a little surprised to see the seeker come willingly into his medbay.

"I find myself in need of your...expertise. I seem to have caught a virus of some sorts." Starscream reluctantly admitted refusing to make eye contact with the shorter mech.

"A virus, strange," Knockout walked over the nearest berth and patted it with a servo, "Hop on up. I'll see what I can find."

Starscream obliged and settled warily on the energon stained berth, noticing a few of his own marks etched deep within the surface. Wings shuddering, he quickly pulled his optics away from the unsettling reminders and focused on the medic puttering around the room.

Knockout pulled out a scanner with a length of cord, and walked back over to the computer, tapping a few buttons on the keypad. "You know the drill,” he said, plugging one end of the cord into the computer, and needing Starscream to reveal a medical port on his wrist.

Sighing heavily, Starscream extended his wrist, uncovering the desired port for Knockout. "Try not to poke around in any unnecessary files this time, or I warn you medic, you'll find yourself kicked off this ship so fast you won't even have time to scream!"

Knockout plugged in the cord, and a diagnostic on Starscream's coding booted up. The red medic picked up the scanner, and started tweaking with the settings. "Of course not, heir commandant. Now, what symptoms have you been noticing?"

Starscream flicked his optics to the side recalling the abnormalities he had recorded over the past couple of days, "Dizziness, the occasional headache, nothing really to concern myself with, but it’s quickly progressed to nausea so severe that I'm having trouble keeping energon down. But worst of all, is that I find myself unable to fly for extended amounts of time, and seem to be getting more fatigued by the day."

Knockout frowned at that, it sounded like a cyber-cold, something that always seemed to plague fliers. But Starscream clearly wasn't having trouble ventilating or shivering with fever. "I see. And you've just been taking normal rations, correct?" Knockout moved the scanner over Starscream's torso and picked up a strange energy reading from his chest, repeating the sweep, he found that whatever was going on with him was near the spark. That could mean a very nasty virus if it had managed to somehow pass Starscream's firewalls.

"Any unusual activities you have been participating in?"

Starscream bit his lip trying to curb the smirk that threatened to overcome his face as he flashed back to the many escapades he and Megatron had been engaging in, "No, nothing unusual. And what do you mean have I been taking normal rations?! I’ll have you know that I always take the correct amount due to me!"

'Hm, well Starscream, it looks like there's a strange reading coming from your spark. Open up your spark chamber, let's see if there's a visible cause," Knockout said, putting down his scanner, and checking the diagnostic. The only thing that had changed was that Starscream’s systems were sending reports for increased supplement intake.

The seeker frowned but followed Knockout's directions and revealed his spark, keeping a critical eye on the shiny mech's servos. He couldn't help the slight fear that crept into his processor as Knockout remained professional. It was usually a good indication that something was seriously wrong when the medic didn't make any wisecracks or inappropriate passes at his patients.

As Starscream's spark whirled in its chamber, Knockout managed to pick out a tiny, white minuscule particle with a small tendril that was attached to Starscream's spark. Well, that explained everything. "Go ahead and close up, Starscream. You don't have a virus."

"Oh Primus, it's something worse isn't it?! Just tell me Knockout I can handle it! No, wait! Don't say anything!!! We can still cover this up, no one needs to know I'm sure I can find a way to cure myself I just need time that's all!"

"Easy Starscream, You're not ill!"

The red mech ran a servo soothingly over a wing. Starscream sagged in relief, wing twitching under the servo of the medic as he registered what Knockout had said, “I'm not? Oh thank the Allspark! But, If I'm not sick then...what's wrong with me?"

"You're carrying, Starscream. There's a sparklet attached and orbiting around your spark."

Starscream stared blankly at the medic, optics glazed over, and frame frozen in place. Carrying, he couldn't be carrying! He had firewalls in place, his frame was in war mode, and it should have stopped any sparklets from attaching to prevent their possible deaths as a casualty of war! Primus knows Starscream got banged up on a weekly basis, how could he possibly provide a safe environment for a sparkiling! Yet, Starscream felt his very spark soar with giddiness at the thought, a sparkling! One of his very own to protect and shower with love, and not just any sparkling, but the first one created in centuries and it was Megatron's to boot! Starscream felt a grin stretch across his face as he looked up at Knockout and breathed, "A sparkling… I'm carrying a sparkling!" He couldn't help but launch himself at the medic, ecstatic, and in need of physical contact.

Knockout didn't expect the reaction of sheer joy from the seeker, but grinned all the same. "Shall I comm Megatron? I'm going to guess that's who the sire is." Knockout was already mentally putting together a list of supplements Starscream would need to take, and bringing up a formula for special energon that the sparklet would require after being born.

Starscream let the medic go and thought it over for a few moments before saying slowly, "No...I wish to tell him myself in the privacy of our--his chambers. I want to make sure everything is perfect when he receives the news."

"I see," Knockout said, getting out a few bottles of different grades of medical energon, "The sparklet isn't that far along, and it hasn't started cannibalizing your frame for nutrients and metal, so now I can give you the correct supplements," he said, pulling out a couple cubes that were half-full of regular energon, and adding amounts of different grades to them, before topping all the cubes off with powdered metal. "You should try to drink at least one of these cubes a day and I've made them so that they should be easy on your tanks, enough that you should be able to keep it down."

Starscream picked up one of the cubes and examined it closely before saying, "Thank you Knockout, I trust you will keep this information to yourself. As you’re well aware I have many enemies and should this information reach them, they would perceive me vulnerable and not hesitate to..." Starscream instinctively covered his spark chamber, the very thought upsetting him.

"Of course Starscream. A Decepticon I may be, but as a medic, I understand the importance of new sparks," Knockout said, inclining his head.

Starscream gave him a rare, genuine smile and then collected the remaining energon cubes, storing them safely away. He bid the medic goodbye with the promise of returning for more specialized energon when he ran out and made his way to the medbay door.

Knockout exhaled, "In all of my years, I've never seen anyone more happier than seekers when it comes to having sparklings and billets. Must be a flyer thing," he chuckled, and brought up some files to read up on carriers, sires, and creator protocols.

Starscream walked with a noticeably lighter step, processor humming with ideas on how to surprise Megatron. He was sure his leader would be completely blindsided! Starscream snickered, imagining the look on his master's faceplates when he delivered the news, he could hardly wait! Checking his internal clock he knew that Megatron would still be occupied with his many duties aboard the warship so the seeker decided to wait for his master within the bigger mech's room. Cracking the code to Megatron's quarters was child's play, and in less than a minute he strolled through the door, making sure it locked behind him, before settling down on the berth. Removing one of the medical cubes from his subspace, Starscream settled back and curiously tried to figure out which frag had been the one to give him with his little sparklet, mind immediately flashing back to a particular morning about a month ago.

\----0000-------

Megatron was brought out of sleep by the seeker on top of him twitching his wings, the sound enough to wake him up further as his recharge protocols began shutting down. The seeker, however, seemed to have no such problems, and inhaled deeply, wings flickering again.

Starscream sighed, mumbling something unintelligible as he gripped Megatron's chassis tighter, rubbing his cheek against the armor underneath him, still in recharge.

Megatron scoffed, amused that his second, despite being a workaholic most of the time, would still sleep in, and be so…affectionate in his sleep. Cause he sure as Pit wasn't when he was awake, most of the time anyway. Wanting to get up, he used one servo to start rubbing Starscream's back, trying to gently online him.

Starscream moaned, and his optics slowly flickered to life, his systems rebooting and pushing him further into awareness, "Oh, that's nice!"

Starscream hummed, stretching his wings out.

"How was your recharge cycle?" Megatron asked, shifting a bit, still petting the seeker.

"The finest I've had in orns actually and you my lord?" Starscream inquired as he rolled off his leader in favor of snuggling against his side, bringing Megatron's servo with him so he was cocooned within his embrace.

"The best rest I've had in a while," Megatron agreed as he stretched out, turned to his side, and embraced Starscream.

Content and warm within his master's arms, Starscream savored what he knew would be the last precious few clicks alone with Megatron before they would have to part ways and once more be the unfeeling dictator and treacherous SIC. Burrowing closer for more comfort he pressed a lazy kiss to Megatron's lips, hoping to distract the mech for a moment longer.

 Megatron pressed back, moving to pin the seeker under him. The fluid from their previous coupling was now tacky and uncomfortable. Megatron pull back, "Cleanser shower?"

"Definitely!" Starscream agreed nipping playfully at Megatron's mouth.

Megatron rolled off the berth, keeping his grip on Starscream, and set him down, going across the room to open the door to the racks.

Starscream chuckled and followed after Megatron, eager to feel the warm spray on his wings and to scrub away the dried lubricant from his thighs.

Megatron hit the presets for temperature and dilution of cleanser, grabbed a bottle of soap with a couple of wash rags, and handed one to Starscream.

The seeker accepted the rag with a smile, and set to work meticulously scrubbing and cleaning away the grime from his armor. He twisted and turned trying to reach his wings, for the moment completely absorbed in his task.

Megatron had set to work on his own mess, wiping away transfluid and lubricant, before cleaning the rest of his frame. He noticed Starscream's plight out of the corner of his eye. The bigger mech put more soap on the rag he was using, before stepping behind Starscream to clean his wings.

 The seeker jolted in surprise, but quickly relaxed. He resisted the urge to moan as Megatron gently worked his servos across his wings, cleaning crevices and wires that he had always struggled to reach. When Megatron had finished, and the shower was switched off, they both stepped out from the racks. Wishing to return the favor, Starscream began to gently towel off Megatron's frame, making sure to be gentle and to watch his claws.

Megatron leaned into the touch, the almost massage helping get rid of coils of tension underneath his armor, causing him to exhale and relax.

Starscream smirked, pleased that Megatron was enjoying the attention he provided, and rubbed his shoulders for a few breems longer before hanging the towel up to dry.

Megatron put up the other towel, and turned back to face Starscream, pressing another kiss to him.

Starscream mischievously plunged his glossa into Megatron’s mouth enjoying the wet heat of his leader but an alert pinged on his comm reminding him that he was late for his duties in the lab. Starscream slowly pulled away, giving one last lick to Megatron's lip plates before saying in a husky voice, "I shall see you later, Megatron~" Starscream promised before sauntering out of the room, the doors swishing shut behind him.

Megatron rolled his optics. The enigma that was Starscream. Knowing he had his own work to do, he headed to the command bridge.

\-----000000-----

Shaking himself from the memory, Starscream placed his now empty cube onto Megatron's berth side table, and sighed in relief as the special energon stayed down, his tank remaining settled. Checking his clock, he realized that he had been waiting over an hour for Megatron to arrive and Starscream quickly decided that he had waited long enough. Opening the connection between them, the seeker hailed his leader, "My lord Megatron?"

"What is it?" the grumble came over the comm line.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you as soon as possible, master; The matter is of the utmost importance." Starscream grinned as he traced a claw around the outside of his spark chamber.

Megatron cut off the comm line, and grunted. Starscream had seemed rather attention-needy lately, and if Megatron didn't give him what he wanted, then Starscream would create all kinds of havoc around the ship in order to gain the attention he desired. He looked over the reports of energon mining, and the latest of the autobot movements, before closing them, and taking a break from his shift. Megatron sent a comm to Starscream, "Where are you?"

Starscream innocently replied, "Why, your quarters of course." Then stifled his laughter behind a servo so Megatron would not hear.

“Of course.” Megatron huffed under his breath. He walked down the halls, coming up to his quarters, punched in the code, and then entered seeing Starscream stretched out on the berth.

The SIC crossed his heels and smirked up at Megatron, "So nice of you to join me, master."

"What is this 'urgent' news of yours?" Megatron growled.

The seeker uncrossed his heels and stood up with a pout, "What, not even a kiss hello?"

"Quit whining. Spit it out if it's as important as you say."

Starscream scowled and stalked past Megatron growling, "This is supposed to be romantic, you boorish aft!"

This was not how Starscream had pictured telling Megatron he would be a sire!

"For what purpose, Starscream?" Megatron's tone changed. If Starscream was expecting anything romantic from him during the day cycle, there was something really strange going on.

Starscream turned around and said slowly, "I-I'm..." For some reason, now that the moment had come, Starscream was filled with doubt. What if Megatron didn't share his enthusiasm for this new life they'd created? What if...what if he ordered him to terminate it for Starscream's own safety?

Sensing that Starscream was now not so sure of himself, Megatron sighed, and reached over, rubbing his wings soothingly. He would have to switch his methods from intimidation to coaxing out whatever information the seeker had.

Starscream sighed, relaxing into his leader's touch, the doubt still lingered but he knew that if he didn't tell Megatron now he never would. Gathering his nerves, Starscream looked straight into Megatron's optics and said quickly, "I'm carrying!" He winced, waiting for his master's reaction.

"What?" Megatron questioned, absolutely floored, but he didn't stop with petting the seeker’s wings. He damn well knew that Starscream's reproduction protocols were turned off. Happened to all seekers, because they sparked very easily, and didn't want to raise new life in a war zone, as seekers were protective of any and all sparklings. "How?"

I'm not sure, it could be because we're so compatible that my coding sensed it and lifted my protection protocols, but I would have to run some tests to know for sure. Regardless of how it happened though, it did, and the sparkling is definitely yours!"

 "And I'm guessing that you wish to keep it?" Megatron thoughts were on the lines of the amount of resources it would take to keep a sparkling, the amount of time needed to raise one, and the attention that both the carrier and sparklet would need.

"Yes," Starscream said now determined, he stepped away from Megatron's servos and stood at his tallest before him, "This sparkling is mine and I will protect it down to my very last breath! Even if that means from its very own sire!" Seeing Megatron's optics brighten in shock or possibly anger, Starscream stepped closer once again and said quietly, "Just imagine it Megatron, this sparkling will be the first of its kind in centuries. It will have your strength and my intellect, the perfect successor to your future throne! For whatever reason, Primus intended for this sparkling to exist despite the odds stacked against it, I'm willing to see this through but...I would rather do it with your help." Starscream finished vulnerably, wings trembling with nerves.

"I'm not completely sparkless, you know," Megatron drew the seeker to him, an arm pressing Starscream against his front, "But we must be careful, Optimus is becoming more ruthless, as well as the other autobots, we have to keep your carrying a secret from them, and from other decepticon officers who like to gossip. Soundwave must be notified of your new status, and other precautions will have to be taken."

Starscream nuzzled into Megatron's neck cables, relief flooding through him, "Of course. I apologize Megatron, and I thank you!" Starscream grinned, his happy laughter echoing around the room. The seeker was thrilled and he didn't care how ridiculous he sounded!

Megatron had hardly ever heard the seeker laugh without malice. This time, he sounded truly joyous. Megatron was too, but the fear of losing something like a sparklet greatly over shadowed the happiness he felt. But he was also the finest gladiator to have ever risen from Kaon, and he would tear through anyone who dared to harm the seeker. Of course, the carrying phase was long, and a bit arduous toward the delivery of the sparkling, but from what he understood, it would be well worth it.

Starscream looked up at Megatron and kissed him soundly on the mouth, grinning into the kiss, he murmured, "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, why don't you show me our creation?"

Excitedly, Starscream led Megatron to the berth and sat him down. Then, climbing onto his lap, he settled down on his leader's thighs and with glowing optics said, "It's not very big yet, so look carefully." With a quiet snick Starscream's spark chamber opened allowing Megatron to peer inside.

Megatron's optics shuttered against the bright light of the others spark, searching for a small white light of what sparklet's were said to be made of. As Starscream’s spark rotated in his chamber, Megatron saw it, pure white, attached to his spark by a tendril of light, where it was downloading its coding.

Starscream waited expectantly, shivering a bit from the prolonged exposure to his spark chamber and after giving Megatron a few more clicks to observe the sparklet he gently closed his chamber.

"It's…minuscule," said Megatron.

Starscream regarded the bigger mech for a moment until he realized that Megatron hadn't meant anything cruel by it, rather, he seemed to be in a state of wonder. Chuckling Starscream moved off his leader's lap and leaned against the ex-gladiators shoulder, "It will be for quite some time, I believe it to be only a few weeks old. Knockout will be able to tell us its exact age as our sparklet grows bigger."

"Starscream, while I am…glad about our creation. You do understand I have little to no experience in dealing with such infantile creatures? I most likely will not turn out to be the greatest of creators. That's more of Optimus' department."

The seeker grimaced, "Ugh! Please, I would rather have you as my sparklet's sire than that self-righteous fragger any orn! I'm not concerned with your lack of skill, my instincts and coding will by far make up in what you lack!" Smiling up at Megatron, Starscream intertwined their servos, "Besides, whom better than to help me raise and protect our sparklet than the mighty Megatron, leader of the decepticons and the most fearsome gladiator there ever was! Don't forget, you're not completely without any creator instincts yourself, just give it some time."

"I believe you are referring to sire programming. It hasn't onlined yet, and I've never had to deal with it before. I take it that as a seeker, you have previous experience with sparklings?"

Starscream's optics dimmed and the smile fell away from his face, "Yes, before...the bombings. I-I...used to be surrounded by them, as Prince of Vos, it was a part of my duty to help teach the seekerlets to fly and to keep them safe but...I failed...I guess you’re not the only one who might not be the best mech for this."

"If you have any experience at all with the things, then you're already better off than me," said Megatron.

Starscream looked up and smiled at his master’s blunt way of putting things. Shaking off the gloom, Starscream pulled Megatron's helm closer to his, and pressing tiny kisses to his lips and hummed, "So, since you're already here, why not stay a while?"

\----0000------

Starscream sat on Knockout's med-berth, trying to curb his excitement for the upcoming appointment. Megatron was supposed to join him any minute so that they could both see their growing sparklet. As it had gotten bigger, opening Starscream's spark chamber to peer at the little light had become less safe, so it had been weeks since Megatron and Starscream had last seen their little sparkling.

Megatron was late, busy overlooking an energon report on two valuable mines. It was only a matter of time before the Autobots found one of them, and it would mean a gain of resources for the opposing faction, no matter what he did to prevent it. The Autobots could be just as sneaky as 'cons when they wanted to be. Making a decision, he ordered for both mines to be on high alert, and to work 24 hour shifts to get all of the available energon out.

He closed the report, walked down to the medbay, and strode in through the doors

Starscream looked up and sent a disapproving look towards his leader, "You're late; I was just about to tell Knockout to begin without you!" The seeker informed him haughtily, although there was no real heat behind his words.

"Excuse me for attending to the responsibilities of being the leader of your faction," Megatron rumbled out, smirking. "You may begin, Knockout."

"Very well," Knockout bowed with a flourish then brought out a scanner, ran it over Starscream's spark chamber, then delivered the readouts. "Huh, strange…Starscream, have you had increased fatigue? Or required more than the normal energy requirements I've prescribed?" he punched a few buttons on the console, running some sort of program on the readouts.

Starscream thought for a second before answering, "I suppose I have, but I thought it due to the progress of the sparklet’s growth, is there something wrong?" the seeker asked nervously, itching to grab onto Megatron's servo for support.

"I…I don't THINK so, but you're spark is giving off more energy than normal. Like it's feeding more than one spark…but…Hm," Knockout walked back over to Starscream, "Open your spark chamber, I need to see if you sparklet has split."

Starscream glanced up at Megatron then quickly opened his chamber, spark thrumming with anticipation. "Well, what do you see?!" Starscream asked with a sense of urgency.

Knockout stared for a few long moments, and then made a motion to gesture for Starscream to close up before speaking. "Well, Starscream, looks like you're going to have a trine."

Starscream's mouth dropped open and he more or less squealed, "A full trine!?" He laughed loudly and turned to Megatron, "Can you believe it? Not just one Sparklet but three! Eat your spark out Prime! Am I not a superior carrier?!"

Megatron gave a smirk. "What's the condition of the sparklets?"

"Well, my Lord, judging by the size of the sparks, the original one split into another two pieces, and it looks like the two smaller ones are going to be twins, and will be of a smaller build, the larger most likely will be built more along the lines of Dreadwing. But these things are subject to change. Starscream, you're intake of energy and supplementary metals are going to go up three fold."

Starscream didn't reply, he was too busy chuckling madly to himself, overjoyed with his amount of sheer luck! The seeker had been plagued with thoughts about what would happen if their only sparklet was born a seeker and with no trine for it to join. Thank Primus though, everything was turning out perfect! He jumped up from the berth and launched himself at Megatron, kissing him ardently across the mouth, unconcerned that Knockout was still in the room.

"Ahem!" Knockout coughed interrupting Starscream's enthusiastic celebration.

"Frag off!" Starscream hissed, annoyed at the interruption.

 "I believe yourself and Megatron have your own quarters. Please take it there," Knockout bitched, trying to shoo them out of his medbay.

"Please, as if you don't enjoy the show~" Starscream smirked, deftly evading the Medic's servos and staying out of reach behind Megatron.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind joining in. But as I doubt that you would want any of your sparklets having coding from someone else OTHER than Lord Megatron, and until our esteemed leader approves that, kindly remove yourself from my medbay!"

Megatron stood there, amused, as the two smaller mechs bickered.

Starscream’s face plates grew warm as he screeched, "Ugh! As if I would let your spike anywhere near me you fragging pervert!" The seeker stormed from the room, yelling obscenities back at the medic, as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

 "You handled that with aplomb, Knockout," Megatron said then turned and left the medbay, silently chuckling at the seeker who was carrying his creations.

"Fragger," Knockout said, as soon as Megatron was out of audial range.

"You called?" Breakdown poked his helm around the corner, looking into the medbay.

"No, I was dealing with a carrying seeker. Primus help us all," Knockout's servo covered his face, and he ex-vented. "But now that you're here, I WOULD like to go and get clean. And you can rub the cable knots out of my joints," Knockout grumbled, heading toward the medbay wash racks.

"It would be my pleasure!" Breakdown smirked as he followed after the red medic before suddenly exclaiming, “Wait…Starscream’s carrying?!”

 


	3. The Mining Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream gets restless and Megatron goes berserk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but it's a bit longer than the last two chapters so hopefully that makes up for it! XD

"Master, wakey wakey~" Starscream whispered into Megatron's audio receptor, before licking a long stripe up his neck cables. "Your sparklets are hungry for more of your coding; will you allow them to starve?" The seeker asked coyly as he straddled the bigger mech's waist.

Megatron's optics flickered on, his audio picking up Starscream’s sultry voice above him. He heard the last sentence and made a note to do some research on carrying seekers. His servos crept up to grip the seeker's streamlined waist.  
"Good recharge, Starscream?" Megatron gave his mate a shark-toothed grin.

Starscream grinded down on Megatron's interface panel, his own already heated, "Mmm, the best, but that tends to happens whenever you frag me into the berth, which is what I need you to do right now!"

Megatron arched up, grinding his panel back into Starscream, one servo finding its way to Starscream's wing joints, digging in to touch wires in the seams.

The tiny mech jolted, his wings were still sensitive from last night, but he welcomed the stimulation and opened his panel up with a click. "Hurry, I need your spike in me now!" Starscream panted, his frame was overheating and his cooling fans seemed to have trouble keeping up with the amount of warmth he was generating.

With a loud 'snick' Megatron's panel opened, his spike springing up between them. The sight of his needy seeker begging for a good fragging, when he didn't even have to rev him up first, was hard NOT to get off to. The hand that was currently toying with his second’s wing went down to the junction of silver thighs, and found that there was already moisture dripping down. "Which way would you prefer it Starscream?" Megatron rumbled out, his optics misting over with lust.

Starscream eyed Megatron's spike with greed and resisted the urge to bend down and ravish it with his mouth, instead he rolled off of Megatron's lap onto all fours, and presented his port to Megatron, "I want you to take me from behind, hard and fast, then pump me so full with your transfluid that I can taste it!"

Megatron moved quickly, a growl erupting from his throat as he positioned himself over Starscream. After collecting some of his lubricant on a servo to spread over his spike, he nudged the head of it at the seeker's entrance, servos resting on the top of wings. "Ready?"

Starscream didn't answer and instead pushed his hips back, taking Megatron all the way up to the hilt. "Ngh...Yes!" Starscream exclaimed, wings trembling as he adjusted to Megatron's wide girth.

Megatron chuckled darkly, pulling back until just the head was barely inside, then thrusted back in, using Starscream's wings to help pull the seeker back harder. Feeling Starscream’s tight valve spasm as it attempted to adjust to his thick girth spurred him on, and he set a vicious pace to make the seeker shriek.

"Mm! Ah! Ha- harder!" Starscream practically screamed as he dug his claws into the berth, enjoying the dull burn in his wings. Megatron's thrusts increased and the seeker pushed back to meet him, mouth open as he panted heavily.

One servo left his wings to rub over Starscream's spike cover, trying to draw it out from its casing. The added stimulation would help him overload, and bring more pleasure to his mate.

Starscream's optics widened and a cry escaped his lips as Megatron continued to massage his spike cover. His sliver thighs trembled, and he was unable to resist the stimulation any longer. With a shuddering breath Starscream released his spike, moaning as the cool air surrounded his leaking member.

Megatron's thrusts pushed Starscream’s spike into the same servo from before. It was still slick with lubricant, and he could feel even more drip down from Starscream's opened valve, heat pouring off him in waves. Ramming harder and going deeper, the different position helped Megatron hit different nodes, and allowed him to reach a deeper penetration than normal. As Starscream pushed back to meet him, his walls tightening and flexing, Megatron felt his spike swell even bigger, pushing him closer to the edge.

Starscream was now reduced to an incoherent mess, unable to form words and could only scream out his pleasure. He gripped the berth beneath him in an attempt to keep himself on top as Megatron's vicious thrusts threatened to push him completely off the berth.

With a final thrust, Megatron fell over the edge of overload with a loud roar, transfluid scorching hot, and hips thrusting as burst after burst flowed over the sensitized nodes deep inside Starscream.

As soon as Megatron's hot transfluid flooded his valve, Starscream's frame tightened and he arched his back, a strangled yelp escaping his throat before his optics blacked out and he slumped over onto the berth, his systems trying to reboot after such an intense overload.

Megatron pulled out, causing an abundance of fluids to seep out from Starscream’s port all the way down to his glistening thighs. The ex-gladiator struggled not to fall on top of the seeker as aftershocks still coursed through his frame. After waiting a few minutes for his strength to return, Megatron scooped up the seeker’s limp frame, and laid him further up the berth, so there was no danger of him falling off. He grabbed a cleaning cloth out of his subspace, and wiped off his servos of transfluid and lubricant, then gently cleaned up Starscream and himself before tucking his spike back in. Next, he used his claws to reach down into narrow seams to rub at tense wires and cables, doing his best to help the seeker relax even further.

Starscream stirred back to life under his ministrations and mumbled tiredly, "It's not like you to be so attentive, I think your sire programming has begun to kick in after all. Not that I'm complaining." The seeker finished, smiling back over his shoulder at Megatron.

"You would never complain about anyone giving you attention," Megatron replied, rolling his optics as he continued.

"True." Starscream chuckled then turned to his side and grabbed one of Megatron's servo in his own, "You must be tired as well my lord, lay down with me and rest."

Sighing dramatically, Megatron laid on his side by Starscream, his arms wrapping around the smaller mech to keep him close to his chassis.

Starscream smiled in satisfaction as Megatron did as he had requested and nuzzled close to his leader. Even though the sparklets were still little, Starscream knew that they were happiest when he was close to Megatron. They seemed to sense when their sire was near and grew more active around Starscream's spark if he was away from the decepticon leader for too long. So Starscream had been making sure to stay as close to Megatron as possible, not only for safety, but for his sparklets sake as well. Yawning, the seeker's optics shut off and he fell peacefully into recharge.

Megatron set a comm. ping to wake him up after a couple of hours, he still needed to go and inspect the energon mine for himself. From his time working as a miner, he had developed an uncanny sense about whether a mine would be worth continuing to dig up or not. That and he also needed to see which mine was easily defendable in case of the Autobots showing up.  
After two hours, the ping went off, bringing him out of a light recharge. Starscream was still curled up next to him recharging, so he carefully got off the berth, making sure that his SIC didn't wake up, and left his quarters, going to the command bridge.  
"Soundwave. Get me a ground bridge to mine RD-11; I am going to inspect it myself."  
Soundwave nodded, and a bridge opened up on Megatron's right hand side. Nodding in silent thanks to Soundwave, Megatron stepped through.

\----000----

"Mmm, I think I'm ready for some energon, how about you master?" Starscream mumbled reaching out for Megatron's chassis but coming up empty handed instead. Starscream onlined his optics and looked blearily around the room. After seeing he was alone, Starscream checked the racks but found them empty as well. Confused he opened up a comm to Soundwave thinking that his leader might be working with the TIC. "Soundwave, is lord Megatron with you?"

"Lord Megatron: Left warship."

Starscream frowned and began walking towards the door, "For what purpose? Has there been any autobot activity?"

"Negative, 'Get me a bridge to RD-11, I am going to inspect the mine myself,'" Soundwave played over the comm line.

The seeker scowled and hissed, "That fragger! That will be all Soundwave." Starscream closed the comm and exited his master's berth. Striding down the hallway, Starscream headed for the hanger, his fury increasing with every pedestep. How dare Megatron sneak off without him! He had been confined to this dismal ship for weeks, every request to leave for some exercise and fresh air denied because it was unsafe! Starscream had finally worn Megatron down enough for the mech to promise him that the next time he left the ship he would take Starscream with him. But that sneaky, pit-spawned fragger had left without him! Well, he refused to sit around any longer! If Megatron was going to be sneaky than he would be to! Finally reaching the hanger, Starscream quickly downed a cube of energon from his subspace for a burst of energy, than transformed and took off, soaring through the skies.

A questioning ping came from Soundwave, as he knew from being a telepath, and from what lord Megatron had told him, that Starscream was pregnant and it was ill advised for him to be off the ship alone.

Starscream ignored Soundwave's inquiry, he was still second in command of this fragging army and he didn't need to report his every move to the TIC! The seeker blocked his comm from the telepath and focused on flying, the itch that had settled in his wings after being cooped up for so long finally disappearing. He picked up speed and twirled through the clouds, laughing with glee as the sun glistened of his armor. He quickly lost track of time and of his surroundings as he got further and further away from the airship but he didn't worry too much, knowing that he could still be tracked from the ship console if need be.

Then, a ping from Megatron popped up on his HUD.

Starscream debated on whether or not to ignore the alert but figured if he didn't answer it Megatron would send someone after him anyway and the seeker refused to be brought in like a sparkling! "Yes?" Starscream asked as he landed on top of an abandoned ledge deep within the desert.

"Starscream! What are you doing off the Nemesis?"

"Getting exercise my lord, I thought that was obvious?" Starscream said sarcastically still finding himself ticked off with the bigger mech for leaving him behind.

"You are still suffering from sky hunger?" Megatron rumbled across the comm line, remembering that seekers kept from the sky too long would slowly go insane.

"As I have mentioned to you on more than one occasion! You gave me your word that you would let me accompany you on your next trip, so I played nice and waited for you patiently, but this is too much! I need to get out; you can't keep me on board the Nemesis the whole carrying! And fragging me into exhaustion does not cover all of my needs! I need to fly, you know I do!" Starscream shouted, becoming upset.

"Calm down, Starscream-"

"I will not calm down!!! I don't want to talk with you right now, so frag off and leave me be!" Starscream shouted, pissed that Megatron was acting so calm. He was absolutely infuriating! Jumping from his ledge he shut down his comm, and blocked anyone from reading his coordinates. Let Megatron worry for a bit, he fragging deserved it! Starscream transformed and continued on his way, but eventually decided to set a course for the R-11 mine. He would watch from a distance and enjoy the sight of his master losing his cool.

\----000------

Optimus tapped away at the console next to the ground bridge. He was using the human satellites to scan for energon mines, or energon signature. So far, he had no luck, and their need for more energon was rapidly increasing.

Ratchet looked up from his tinkering, a broken welder that Breakdown had managed to step on earlier that orn lay scattered on the table before him but he ignored it in favor of studying his leader for a moment. "Still no sign of any energon?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No. Thus far, the human satellite system has picked up no signals." Optimus said, face passive, hoping to find one soon.

Ratchet frowned and set his tools to the side, he walked over to Optimus and put a servo on his arm, "We'll find some, I know we will. Just give it some time, we've never run out before. Now, what can I do to help?" the medic said gruffly, shouldering up to Optimus so he could take a look at the readings.

"Right now, it's just a matter of waiting for the scans on the major continents of this planet to finish," said Optimus, watching Ratchet's expression.

Ratchet peered closer at the screen and grunted, "Hmm...I might be able to modify the search to make it run faster, just wait a click!" he said excitedly and began tapping furiously away at the console.

Optimus watched Ratchet adjust the search parameters. The medic was close to him, and Optimus wondered if the red and white mech knew he was such a distraction.

"Hah! There, I wouldn't be surprised if we have some results by tonight!" Ratchet turned to Optimus, a rare grin on his face, but froze when he saw how close they were. Clearing his throat he quickly stepped to the side and mumbled, "I better get back to fixing that welder, never know when I might need to use it again."

Just then, Arcee drove into the base, coming to a stop in the main room. Jack pulled off his helmet, and stepped off the bike, then Arcee transformed. "So, how goes the search for more energon?" she asked, right as an alert sounded from the command system.

"It's Wheeljack," said Optimus, opening the communication line.

"Oh joy, Wheeljack." Ratchet rolled his optics and walked back to his medbay.

"Hello," Wheeljack's voice came in through the comm system.

"Hello Wheeljack. Is something the matter?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah, I need some more sealant for the Jackhammer. Do you guys have anything like that lying around on home base?" Wheeljack asked hopefully.

"Of course, because we have supplies to spare!" Ratchet threw his servos up in the air, grousing to no one in particular.

"I heard that, sunshine!" came Wheeljack’s cheery reply over the console.

"Wheeljack, I am unsure as to whether we do possess anything similar to sealant. But I shall help check-" Optimus was cut off by Ratchet’s loud shout.

"Wheeljack, I told you not to call me that!" the medic yelled clear from the medbay.

"Actually Optimus, we DO have some sealant in the storage rooms,"

Interrupted Arcee. "I saw it the last time Ratchet sent me back there for spare bolts."

"It seems we do have some materials to spare. Wheeljack, send me your coordinates, and we'll have Arcee bridge to your location," Optimus replied over the comm.

"Thanks Optimus. Transmitting them now," Wheeljack replied, sending data over the line.

As Arcee disappeared to go get the sealant, Ratchet walked over to the console and said brusquely to Optimus, "I hope he hasn't damaged his ship too much; there wasn't a whole lot of sealant left!"

"Easy doc. It's just a minor burst in a hydraulic line. 'bout as big as the size of Miko's head. Nothing too serious," Wheeljack chuckled. 

Before Ratchet could reply, Arcee came back carrying a sealed tub full of the requested sealant, “Found it.” She reported. The medic opened a ground bridge based on Wheeljack’s coordinates for her to go through, silently breathing a sigh of relief that they could help.

The blue femme walked through the ground bridge, and seconds later came out in front of the wrecker and his ship.

"Hey, Arcee, How've you been doing?" Wheeljack asked, jumping down from the top of the Jackhammer, a hand-held welder in his servo.

"Hey, Wheeljack, a lot better than you have from the looks of it." Arcee handed over the sealant looking over the jackhammer with a critical optic.

"Thanks a lot. So, what's everyone at base been up to?" he asked, unscrewing the lid of the tub, viewing the contents.

"Just the usual, patrolling the area and watching out for any decepticon movement. To be honest though, we're having some trouble of our own at the moment." Arcee sighed, crossing her arms.

"What kinda trouble?" the wrecker asked.

Arcee hesitated, giving Wheeljack a considering look before saying, "We're running low on energon right now. It’s nothing we haven't dealt with before, you haven't heard of any energon deposits near here have you?"

"I've been lookin’, and all I've found is just abandoned mines with a few scraps the Decepticons have missed. But I can always run scans on the planet once I get this baby back in orbit," offered Wheeljack.

Arcee smiled, "Thanks Wheeljack, it would help us out a lot."

"No problem, it might-" Wheeljack stopped, and then his optics brightened, like receiving a comm. "Huh, speak of the devil," Wheeljack said, smirking, "The Jackhammer's got an automated system to give me a ping if it detects any energon spikes in the vicinity. Guess what? We're 30 clicks south of a signal that just popped up. Feel up to checking it out?"

The blue femme grinned, "Are you kidding me? Let's go!" 

\----000----

Starscream landed several feet away from mine R-11, quietly making his way to the dark opening. Looking cautiously around for any sign of his master, his optics landed on a couple of vehicons milling around the clearing in front of the cave and Starscream quickly hid behind some boulders. Hissing out in frustration, the seeker settled down to wait until the vehicons cleared off, so he could sneak inside the mine to surprise Megatron.

Two drones patrolling the perimeter exited the mine, making small chat to each other. They seemed content talking, before they spotted the air commander, and instantly fell into a salute.

Starscream scowled and emerged from behind the boulder, "Put your servos down fools!" he hissed looking around quickly, "Where is lord Megatron?"

"In the third cavern, where we are awaiting his decision to either mine to the north or west, Sir," said the first.

Starscream nodded and declared in his best menacing tone; "If either of you alert lord Megatron of my presence then I will personally offline the both of you. Slowly and most painfully."

"Yes sir!" They both said as one. It wasn’t a secret that the SIC had no qualms about killing drones.

Satisfied, Starscream sashayed past them and headed straight for the mine until the loud screech of metal stopped him in his tracks. Startled, he turned around and saw two autobots standing over the now demolished forms of the vehicons. Optics wide, he raised his null rays, "Scrap!" he hissed when he recognized Arcee, that accursed femme had it out for him ever since he had killed her beloved partner. Come to think of it, most bots had it out for him. Starscream shook himself from his inner thoughts and snarled, "What the frag are you two doing here?!"

Wheeljack didn't bother to answer and just charged forward with blades swinging, intent on stopping the seeker from alerting the rest of the mine.

Starscream usually would have attempted a counter attack, but something in his processor shut down, and instead, he felt a sickening urgency to flee. To fly and get the pit away from whatever was threatening his sparklets! Starscream turned and ran, in mid-transformation he leaped into the air, only to come crashing back down when Arcee jumped after him and dragged him back to the earth. Starscream growled and clawed viciously at the blue femme, panic rising in his spark as he tried to free himself. But when Arcee's blows began to hit his chassis he froze. A piercing scream erupted from his vocalizer and with an uncharacteristic show of strength, he kicked Arcee off of him and scrambled to his feet, firing his null rays wildly at the autobots.

Wheeljack did a cartwheel off to the side, letting Arcee draw Starscream’s fire, while coming up behind the seeker. He reversed his grip on one of his blades, his arm shooting around Starscream to hold the blade to the side of his throat, where a major energon line ran. "I'd stop fighting now, if I were you," Wheeljack's voice rumbled.

Starscream stopped shooting, servos trembling as he kept them raised and pointed at Arcee. He wanted to keep struggling, to destroy the fraggers who dared to harm him, but he felt the sparklets whirling in agitation from all the adrenaline and stress his frame was under. Realizing that there was nothing he could do for now, and that he needed to calm his spark for the sake of his offspring, he slowly lowered his arms, "Autobot scum!" The seeker snarled and spat at Wheeljack's pedes.

Wheeljack's blade pressed tighter to Starscream's throat. "Knock it off, Screamy. You're done."

Starscream stiffened then screeched, "Do NOT call me Screamy! You arrogant piece of-" The seeker was cut off when Arcee slammed a fist against his mouth, "He said knock it off! We don't need you alerting the entire decepticon army to our position!"

::He might've already done that, I'd be surprised if the entire mine didn't know we were already here just from his squeal earlier::

Wheeljack commed to Arcee.

::I know, I just needed an excuse:: 

Arcee smirked back in reply, then said vocally, "We should move, Wheeljack, can you alert Optimus to our location and tell him that we've found more energon? I want to have a talk with our friend here."

::Sure thing, Cee. But I ain't lettin' go of this guy::

Wheeljack answered, already comming Ratchet at the base.

::Fair enough::

Arcee nodded then glared at Starscream, looking him straight in the optic, "Alright Starscream, you're going to lead us into that mine and take us straight to the energon. Any attempt to escape, or to alert other decepticons that may be lurking around in there of our presence, and I guarantee that you will not live long enough for help to arrive, is that clear?" Starscream scowled but remained silent. Arcee grabbed the seeker by a wing and pressed down hard, until the shiny grey metal twisted beneath her servo, "I said, it that clear?" "Yes, frag it, now let go!" Starscream hissed, twisting under her grip in pain.

Wheeljack quickly went over their plan with Ratchet, who relayed it to Optimus for his approval. Once the Prime’s approval was given, the medic loaded the coordinates into the ground bridge computer, and a green portal appeared in the mine. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumble Bee walked out of the bridge, greeting their fellow autobots.

Arcee released the seeker's wing when her leader stepped through and Starscream felt his spark whirl faster as several hostile glares turned to look at him. Except for Optimus' whose optics remained passive as he took in the scene before him. Starscream flicked his wings nervously and keenly felt an ache for the safety of Megatron's berth. The seeker almost chuckled when he thought about it, but it died in his throat as he realized it was true. Looking around at the autobots surrounding him, he wanted nothing more than to be safe and wrapped up in Megatron's servos once more, and instead he had put their sparklets in danger. What kind of carrier was he?

Ratchet frowned at Starscream, and walked toward him, teeking Starscream's field.

His frown deepened, as he felt a panic rise in Starscream's field, but also, a desire to protect. What the seeker would ever want to protect was beyond him, unless… no, it couldn't, Ratchet wanted to dismiss the idea, but what he sensed coming from the flyer’s frame contradicted him. He wouldn't be able to tell for sure, unless he ran intensive scans back at base, but he doubted that he’d ever get the chance to do so. Instead, he made a mental note to watch Starscream's behavior in the near future.

"You better get the frag away from me medic or I'll rip your spark out!" Starscream spat viciously, null rays whirring to life as his anger spiked. He didn't like the way Ratchet was looking at him, and he certainly didn't need an autobot poking around in his business!

"You’ll do no such thing!" Ratchet snapped back.

Starscream growled and tried to lunge at the doctor but a strong kick to the back of the knee plates from Arcee sent him falling on his servos and knees.

"Arcee," Optimus said in a warning tone.

Arcee looked up at Optimus then looked away with a frown, "Sorry Optimus." She mumbled guiltily. Starscream sneered up at her and shakily got to his pedes. "I suggest we move into the mine and begin our plan. Starscream's disappearance will be noted soon and we need to gather as much energon as we can." Optimus said solemnly. Starscream stubbornly dug his heels in as Wheeljack pushed him forward, but the wrecker’s strength fair outmatched his. When the dark shadows of the mine enveloped him, the seeker opened up his private comm with Megatron, ::My lord?::

He called slightly desperate, worried when he did not receive a response. ::Megatron?::

Starscream tried again but was only met with static.

A ping popped up on Starscream's HUD, the senders ID was…Soundwave.

Relieved he quickly opened the comm, ::Soundwave, thank Primus! I need you to-::

A servo gripped the back of his neck and Wheeljack's voice rang out, "You're being awfully quiet all of the sudden." Arcee stepped forward, "So, which way is it? You had better start talking or-" "Arcee, fall back with Bumblebee. I will keep an eye on Starscream for now." Optimus commanded striding forward to take her place. The blue femme stalked to the back of the group and narrowed her optics hatefully at the seeker. What she wouldn't give to blast him to pieces!  
::Take it easy,::

Commed Bumble Bee, :: I don't like him either, and I hate him just as much. But we can wait to beat up on him until after we've got enough fuel to last us for another month::

Arcee sighed, then smiled and looked over at the yellow and black mech, ::Thanks Bee, I'll look forward to it!::

Up ahead, Starscream took a left down a narrow corridor, taking care to tuck his wings back so they wouldn't scrape the sides of the wall and be further damaged. He had hoped to gain an opportunity to wiggle away from Wheeljack's tight grip but the bigger mech held on despite his struggle to fit into the tiny tunnel after him. He still felt Soundwave's presence over the comm and knew that the TIC was tracking his movements, and hopefully, reporting them back to Megatron.

::Starscream: Status?::

Questioned Soundwave, who had an idea that something was wrong after feeling two of the drones offline.

::I'm being held captive by the fragging autobots! Where the pit is lord Megatron?:: 

"Starscream, how much farther ahead? Surely the mine does not extend for so long?" Optimus questioned. Starscream stopped and whipped around to face the enormous prime, "And how the frag would you know that? It's not like any of you high and mighty autobots spend time slaving away in these fragging mines. All you do is leach and steal from what we work to gain, so go ahead, enlighten me on how the slag you would know anything about mines?!" Starscream snarled, his bitter voice echoing around them.

"Judging by the size of these tunnels, I'd say they've been at this one for a while," offered Wheeljack.

::Lord Megatron: status: out of range of comm lines. Reason: Energon and metal deposits deep in the mine prevent signals. Inquiry: What are the autobots doing?::

::Acting superior and oh-so-mighty! What the frag do you think?! I'm heading towards the third cavern with five of them behind me, just send reinforcements and hurry! In case you've forgotten I am carrying the future heirs to lord Megatron's throne and it's your aft that will be telling him the news of our demise if I don't survive!:: 

Outwardly Starscream glared at Wheeljack and said sarcastically, "Really? Thank you for stating the obvious, even a half helmed idiot could have figured that one out!"

::Rephrase necessary. Inquiry: Objective of the autobots? Soundwave: Attempting to send more information to Lord Megatron. Advice: Inform Optimus you are carrying. Past history shows that he will not harm an innocent life. Starscream's sparklets: status: innocent lives::

Starscream paused in his walking after hearing Soundwave's message but a firm push sent him forwards again, he looked back over his shoulder to glare at Wheeljack but caught Arcee's optics instead. The femme's hatred was evident and Starscream had no doubts that she would not hesitate to offline him at any time, no matter what state he was in. Turning back around he replied to Soundwave's comm ::Their objective is to steal our energon, their intentions towards me once they get it are...unsavory. I admit your advice is sound, Optimus would never allow an innocent spark to die, or so he now claims, but there are others in this party who would. I'll be slagged before I trust any of them, so no, I will wait for lord Megatron's help!::  
Starscream commed determinedly.  
::Understood. Lord Megatron: contacted. Briefed on situation.::

Starscream sighed, thank Primus! ::Where is he?::

::Lord Megatron: hidden in the mines; His orders: energon prepared to give to the Autobots in trade for your freedom.::

Starscream missed a step and nearly fell flat on his face, "What?!" He accidentally screeched out loud ::He's giving up energon for me?! What the pit is he thinking?! Why isn’t he attacking?!::

Starscream could see the logic in the solution presented but that was the problem, Megatron never did anything logically! Much less willingly give up energon to an autobot!

::Lord Megatron: Has deemed your life over an insignificant amount of energon. Plan: Blow the rest of the mine with the autobots once you are safely on-board the Nemesis.:: 

The TIC commed back. Starscream was aware of the autobots raising their weapons at him, startled from his earlier exclamation. He heard several voices talking to him but was too shocked to respond and instead focused on answering Soundwave. ::…Understood, I will lead the Autobots to the third cavern as planned. Starscream out.::

Bee beeped out a series of angry sounds, eyes narrowing at Starscream.

"Oh please, I'd like to see you try!" Starscream retorted, shaken from his stupor, before turning towards Optimus, "As you may have guessed, I have been in contact with Lord Megatron, and he has graciously agreed to trade you a supply of energon for my safe return. I will lead you to the designated drop off if you accept the offer." Optimus regarded him with a steady gaze, considering the pros and cons of the decepticon's proposal silently, however others were quick to voice their opinion  
.  
"What's the catch, Screamer? Why's ol' Buckethead valuing you over energon? He's never bothered to go out of his way for you before," Wheeljack's optics narrowed suspiciously.

"This has to be a trap! There's no way Megatron would give up so easily, Optimus don't do it! We should kill him and find the energon ourselves!" Arcee urged stepping closer to her leader. Optimus held his servo up for silence and shared a look with Ratchet, "What do you think about this old friend?" the big mech inquired gently.

::…It…it may be possible…that Starscream is carrying. And if Megatron is willing to trade energon for him, it could very well be that Starscream is carrying his spawn.::

Ratchet commed silently, wanting to keep it private from the others.  
Optimus' optics widened and he looked over at Starscream, ::Are you certain? If this is true, than Starscream is carrying the first sparklet since this war began, he holds the very future of our race within him. Ratchet, would it not be better to take him with us? I fear the sparklet would be in danger in the hands of the decepticons, Megatron is not known for his gentle ways.::

:: It's not likely that even Megatron would harm his own spawn. After a sparklet is created successfully, a non-violent protocol will activate in the mech or femme that sired it, if the sire has violence in their coding, like Megatron for example, I would bet that the same protocol has now been activated in him. If Megatron didn't care about Starscream, why even bother to trade for him? From what I've seen so far of Starscream’s' behavior, it would seem like the two are finally on the same side.:: 

Ratchet answered solemnly.

Starscream watched warily as the Prime and his medic silently communicated not liking the looks he was receiving from the autobot leader one bit. Optimus turned his back to the seeker and replied, ::But can we allow an innocent sparkling to be raised in the ways of the decepticons? I do not feel comfortable about letting Starscream go, but perhaps this is a chance to create a ceasefire between us. Surely Starscream would wish to protect his sparklet at all costs. Perhaps we can persuade him to-:: 

"If you are quite finished, my master would like your answer! He is growing impatient!" Starscream informed them haughtily, hoping they would take his bluff. Optimus turned around and said gently, "We accept your offer Starscream, but I request a meeting with Megatron and yourself upon our arrival." The seeker turned on his heel and hissed, "That is not for me to accept! You'll have to wait to ask lord Megatron when you see him, although I wouldn't count on him for any favors Prime!" Starscream chuckled darkly.

::Optimus, if Starscream is carrying for Megatron, then Megatron is going to attack us immediately after Starscream is safe. His sire protocols will make him go berserk.::

Ratchet warned. Behind them, Bumble Bee beeped questioningly to Arcee.

:: I don't know, something's going on and Starscream is right in the middle of it. I don't like it Bee, the whole thing seems shady to me.:: 

Arcee observed staring intently between the Seeker and her leader. Optimus frowned and replied to the medic, ::Then we need to keep Starscream close to us until we can properly talk to Megatron, although I fear that it may be impossible when he sees the wounds Arcee has inflicted on Starscream. We may need to subdue him by force.::

::Subdue Megatron? Good luck, Optimus::

Ratchet shook his head, :: I would say our best bet is to get the energon, give Starscream back, and then Comm the Nemesis, after a period of time to let them both calm down.::

::Perhaps you are right, once again your advice has been of much value to me, I thank you, Ratchet.:: Optimus looked down at the medic beside him, a servo brushing briefly against Ratchet's own next to him.

"I dunno what's going on," said Wheeljack. "But can we get a move on? We're gonna rust over if we don't."

Optimus cleared his throat and rumbled, "We're ready, lead the way Starscream." The seeker huffed, "Finally!" and strode off down the tunnel, hissing when Wheeljack grabbed him by the wing to make sure he didn't run off. "Do you mind? Those are delicate equipment!"

"Slow it down, Screamer. We're not charging in where decepticon cannons can pick us off," Wheeljack pinched Starscream's wing in warning.

"Ack! Alright already, you're the one who wanted to move out!" Starscream screeched as he continued walking, this was definitely not his orn! Discreetly, he ran a diagnostic on his spark to make sure the sparklets were safe. To his relief they were stable but appeared to sense his distress and were growing more active because of it. Sending a soothing wave from his spark, he murmured softly to them under his breath, "Hush little ones, everything's all right." Starscream couldn't help but smile when they began to settle, this was the first time he had really talked to the sparklets instead of just thinking about them. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be and if it got them to settle down so quickly than he'd definitely be doing it a lot more. Turning the last corner Starscream gestured to an opening that led out to a large cavern, "Well, we're here. Would you like to go first or shall I?" Starscream smirked at the autobots.

Bumble Bee let out a series of noises that ended in a hiss. He made it quite clear that he didn't like what was going on one bit.

"I will go first, Arcee and Bumblebee; you will follow after me and provide cover. Ratchet and Wheeljack, when I give the okay, you two bring Starscream in." Optimus instructed striding forward to lead the group.

Bumble Bee let out a questioning humming noise that translated as, 'Do you want to go next, or would you prefer me to?'

"You go ahead, I'll cover you." Arcee answered with a small smile, readying her weapons for battle.

Bumble Bee nodded, and brought out his blasters, powering them on with a high pitched whine. He stepped lightly, prepared to move at the slightest sign of a battle, and followed Optimus.

Arcee trailed them into the cavern, optics immediately looking around for any traps or hidden decepticons. But all she saw was Megatron standing strong and tall beside a sizable pile of energon. Coming up beside Optimus, she stayed on high alert; there had to be a catch to this. There always was when it came to dealing with the decepticons.

Bumble Bee's optics narrowed at the sight of the silver mech, relaxing his cable muscles in preparation of a fight.

"You never disappoint, do you Optimus?" sneered Megatron as he strode forward a few paces. The decepticon idly wondered just how bad things had to be for Optimus to agree to such a strategy. He had to be truly desperate to use a hostage in such a manner. 

"Megatron, I'm surprised you agreed to this exchange at all. You've never bothered to go out of your way for Starscream before, any particular reason why you decided to do so this time?" Optimus questioned watching the ex-gladiator intently, hoping to affirm Ratchet's and his own suspicions about Starscream.

"I have reasons for my actions. Reasons, that aren't relevant to you, or to anyone of the autobot faction," Megatron snarled. "If I were you, I would be grateful that I even took you up on your offer. I advise you to bring out my second in command, and then I'll be on my way."

Optimus frowned but nodded his head, "Very well, Ratchet, Wheeljack, bring out the hostage." Starscream had been craning his neck to get a glimpse of his leader, the sparklets whirring once more, but this time in excitement as they sensed their sire was near, but the seeker himself was a bit nervous. He wondered how angry Megatron would be with him for getting captured and putting their sparklets in danger, but despite his fears, Starscream was eager to see him again and didn't even complain when Ratchet and Wheeljack each grabbed an arm to lead him out.

Wheeljack made sure to keep a firm grip on the seeker as they emerged into the cavern. 

Starscream lifted his helm, focusing on Megatron as the autobots led him nearer. He offered a weak smile to the silver mech, wincing as it pulled on his split lip plate, causing energon to drip down from the wound again. Ratchet and Wheeljack kept him close, intent on not releasing him until Optimus gave the orders. "How shall we do this? If I release Starscream I fear that you will go back on our deal, allow my soldiers to collect the energon first and then we will let Starscream go." Optimus spoke clearly; growing worried when Megatron's optics darkened to a burning red as he took in the sight of the seeker.

Megatron felt his anger rise like it used to back in Kaon when he still fought in the Pits, a rage roaring to life in his spark. "You will release him to me. Then both us of will leave, and you will be free to collect the energon here," Megatron growled back.

Optimus shook his helm, "I'm afraid I cannot accept those terms, I must be sure that this is not a trick, if you will not compromise then we will take Starscream back with us as our prisoner." Starscream looked at Megatron in a panic; he tried to step towards him but was yanked back firmly into place by his wings. Hissing in pain Starscream snarled, "Let go of me! That fragging hurts!"

Seeing Starscream in pain finally did it. Megatron stepped forward, as if he was going to get up close and personal with Optimus, then rapidly powered up his cannon, and fired shots that went purposely wide of Starscream to get Ratchet and Wheeljack away from his mate.

The two autobots dove away from the blasts and Starscream raced forward, arms instinctively covering his chassis as shots began firing from both sides. ::Autobots engage, retrieve the energon and Starscream if you can, but do not harm him! I shall deal with Megatron myself.:: 

Optimus ordered over their team comm much to the confusion of Arcee, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack but the autobots did as commanded.

Starscream dove behind a rock face, and behind him, a bridge opened up with a message from Soundwave that basically went ‘get your sorry aft back here or else’ and Starscream eagerly ran through.

Megatron, on the other servo, didn’t seem to notice, concentrating his fire on Optimus, while Wheeljack engaged him with his swords. Megatron kicked Wheeljack’s knee out, and with a sound of splintering metal, brought his blades down on Wheeljack’s, Megatron’s own knife shattering the two thinner ones. He kicked out again, sending Wheeljack crashing into a wall.   
Optimus charged forward, one servo transformed as a gun, the other as a knife, shooting off plasma bolts, comming Ratchet and Bumble Bee and Arcee to gather as much energon as they could, as he held off Megatron. Ratchet remotely opened a bridge, and started helping the two stealthier autobots haul off the much needed energon. On Ratchet’s second trip, he noticed an explosive, much like the ones that Dreadwing used, hidden on the ground behind some rocks. It didn’t have a countdown, which meant that it must have been set to detonate remotely. Ratchet knew there didn’t have to be a big explosion, when there was so much energon around to start a chain reaction, to bring the entire cavern down on top of them. The medic snorted, knowing it must have been a trap, and sliced it in half with his welder.  
He grinned, now that Megatron couldn’t blow up the mines, they would be free to collect energon from the mine later, so long as the decepticons didn’t try and retake it. But before then, the autobots could still collect a large amount of energon, enough at least to build up a more than a decent stockpile.  
Meanwhile, Megatron grappled with Optimus, and finally managed to judo throw him back into a tunnel. Seeing Ratchet wave them off ahead, Bumble Bee and Arcee went to go and cover Optimus, as Wheeljack and Bulkhead took over for them moving energon.  
Bumble Bee and Arcee fired shots off, strafing him, trying to distract the huge silver mech. Instead, Megatron let out a roar and charged both of them. Bumble Bee ducked under his knife, using his blasters at close range, managing to singe Megatron’s armor before Megatron’s other hand caught his forearm, and threw Bee, hard, against the closest rock face. Arcee ran, flipping over Megatron, kicking off his shoulder, trying to shoot him in his face plates in midair, but Megatron was faster, a clawed servo shooting out to grab her around her middle, and he slammed her into the ground, using his weight and his own momentum to crush her.  
Blue metal shrieked and gave out, Arcee’s winglets crushed under her, and Megatron seemed to finally be satisfied with the damage, and fired off more shots from his fusion canon. Optimus charged forward, firing shot after shot to try and bring the decepticon down but Megatron had already turned, disappearing into the ground bridge, the light fading out like a dying spark, leaving the autobots alone and injured. 

Ratchet had finished loading all the energon and now surveyed the damage Megatron had caused. Seeing Bumblebee and Arcee still lying motionless on the ground Ratchet ran forward, flying into medic mode. Optimus came over to Ratchet’s side, “Are they alright?” the medic was busy running diagnostics as he hurriedly replied, “I think so, I need to get them back to base, help me move them!” Without hesitation, Optimus helped Ratchet lift the wounded soldiers and carry them back through the ground bridge.

\----000----

Meanwhile, back on the Nemesis, Knockout had been waiting on the other side for Starscream and once the seeker had staggered through, the medic immediately whisked him away to medbay. Upon his arrival Starscream collapsed on one of the medical berths, suddenly exhausted now that he was out of danger.

The shiny red medic quickly plugged the seeker in, running some medical diagnostics on him, and while those ran, he wiped energon from the seeker’s faceplates, gently, being mindful of the reactions that the seeker displayed to avoid harming him. There wasn’t anything serious, actually, the seeker had endured far worse under Megatron, but this time, Knockout was worried because of the sparklings. Stress would have unsettled them, and made them more vulnerable for reabsorption. Knockout got out his scanner and saw three strong sparklets spinning around Starscream’s spark, albeit, slightly faster due to stress, but still strong. Knockout sighed in relief, patting one of Starscream’s wings.   
“Despite the circumstances, your sparklings are all doing fine. You haven’t sustained any serious damage, and once you calm down, everything will be fine,” Knockout told him in a gentle tone, knowing the seeker needed soothing.

Starscream sighed, relieved by the medic’s words. He expected to feel lighter or at least happy in the knowledge that the sparklets were safe but he couldn’t shake the fear that gripped his processor. He barely registered Knockout’s ministrations as the medic set about welding shut the numerous gashes and cuts on his frame, as well as the delicate task of straightening out the metal on his wing that Arcee had crushed. The seekers servos began to shake and he clenched them into fists, trying to steady himself, he wanted Megatron, but was scared of what the mech would do to him for the foolish mistake he had made.

As if on cue, Megatron walked into the medbay. “Report,” he ordered, optics on Knockout.

“Uh, yes of course, my Liege. Starscream has sustained no major damage, no major energon loss, and I’ve welded everything up. The sparklets are just fine, a little shook up, but still strong and healthy. I’ve administered a mild sedative to help relax his frame and the sparklets. All Starscream needs now is some rest,” Knockout stopped briefly, walking out of Starscream’s audial range before continuing, “In a place where he feels safe. Right now, the best thing for him is to feel secure. You understand, of course, the importance of such a thing for a carrier who’s been recently strained,” Knockout said. He wasn’t too sure that Megatron would be careful with Starscream, having witnessed beatings and needing to repair the seeker himself after Megatron had such rages.  
“Understood Knockout, are you confining him to medbay?” Megatron asked.  
“No, my lord, Starscream may leave, but just ensure that he’ll be calm and feel safe wherever it is that he decides to go.”  
Megatron nodded, and walked over to stand by Starscream. 

The seeker flinched and looked up at him quickly before turning away, “I wish to leave now.” He said quickly and stood from the berth. He didn’t wait for Knockout’s permission or that of his master’s and left the medbay, walking as fast as he could. Starscream’s processor whirled trying to figure out where to go, he didn’t want to go back to his quarters alone, and an image of Megatron’s berth popped into his mind but he quickly shut it down. He stopped and looked around, he didn’t know what to do or where to go, and in his confusion, Starscream didn’t notice Megatron coming up behind him.

Megatron saw the uncertainty in Starscream’s body language and spoke carefully. “You will not be beaten, whatever it is you choose today.” He honestly wanted the seeker to feel safe in his presence, but understood that their past history would make things difficult for him. After all, Megatron had clouted him for less before. 

Starscream turned and looked at his master, the anger and violence that was usually so evident in his optics were gone. He could see that Megatron truly meant what he said and an intense relief flooded through his frame. Much to Starscream’s embarrassment and horror he felt coolant rising in his optics but could do nothing to stop it. Ducking his helm he muttered softly in seeker cant, reverting back to his original language due to the high levels of stress he was under, “I want to go with you…please.”

Megatron nodded, he wasn’t completely fluent in the language of the seekers, but he did understand the gist of what Starscream was saying. Megatron led him through the Nemesis, and punched in the code to his quarters, stepping to the side to let his second go in first.

Starscream stood in the middle of Megatron’s quarters, just that morning he had been wrapped in his leader’s warm embrace, but now he wasn’t sure if he could receive any comfort from the ex-gladiator again. Despite being allowed back in the room, he was still uncertain about where he stood with his master and wanted nothing more than to just feel safe again.

Megatron walked over to the seeker and turned Starscream around to face him, pressing him to his front, and rubbing a servo along Starscream’s wings and turbine. “It is safe here,” Megatron said quietly, guiding Starscream to the berth. “You are safe, as are our sparklets,” he soothed, laying the seeker down, not quite sure what to do as he wasn’t good or experienced at being kind.

Starscream let out a choked sob and grabbed Megatron, pulling the bigger mech down beside him so he could bury himself deep within his embrace. Starscream sobbed his fear and relief into Megatron’s chassis, refusing to lift his helm until several breems later, the coolant finally stopped flowing and dried upon his face plates. Intertwining their legs together, Starscream clung to Megatron and whispered sadly, “I just wanted to fly again, I didn’t mean to…”

“I know,” Megatron continued to embrace Starscream, not quite sure what to say, but knowing that Starscream didn’t mean for anything to happen. He settled for gently stroking the others’ wings, knowing that physical contact seemed to soothe seekers. ::Do you need energon?:: 

Megatron asked over comm, finding it easier to speak that way.

::No, not right now…I think the sparklets are sleeping. They seem to relax whenever you’re around.::

::They can feel my proximity?:: 

Megatron asked, surprised.

::They can,::

Starscream chuckled, ::They were quite excited when they heard your voice in the mine. Your presence, my liege, makes them…happy.:: 

::The opposite, is also true,:: 

Megatron rumbled. He had felt…more content than he had in the past thousands of years, when he heard that Starscream was sparked with his offspring. ::And the same is correct with their carrier.::

Starscream looked up in surprise, optics wide and mouth slightly open, he tried to convey or express just how much that meant to him, how he also felt the same towards Megatron, but could not get his vocalizer to work. Instead the seeker pulled Megatron’s helm to his and kissed him passionately, running his glossa over his mate’s lips until they parted and granted him access to the warmth of his mouth. When they broke apart moments later Starscream pressed their helms together and commed, ::Me too my lord, I am quite content when I’m with you.:: 

Megatron responded with his own kiss, craving more, but knowing that at that moment it wasn’t something Starscream needed. So he pushed his libido aside, and nuzzled Starscream. ::Recharge now. I’m sure Knockout will want to do a follow up on the little ones, and on their capable carrier. You are safe, recover, and I will be here to ensure that no harm comes to our sparklets.::

::I think you mean attractive and capable carrier~:: 

Starscream smirked but gratefully settled down, taking Megatron’s advice and shutting off his optics, nuzzling his helm affectionately under the warlord’s chin. Megatron gently rubbed his servos up and down Starscream’s back until the seeker peacefully drifted off into slumber and only then did Megatron slip into recharge, holding his SIC close and safe.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron decides to have a bit of fun with Starscream!

Megatron stood beside Soundwave tapping at the keys. They were going over information on their remaining energon mines, the amount of fuel needed to keep the Nemesis air-borne, and any significant signs of autobot activity. Ironically, there was a lot of 'paper work' for a war. Megatron hated the stuff, added too much bureaucracy to the system, and most of the time he left it to Soundwave and Starscream. However, since Starscream was resting up, he split the seeker's workload with Soundwave. However, he was starting to get irritated doing nothing except book work for so long, and was thinking about calling it quits for the cycle.

Suddenly the doors to the control room swished open, revealing a freshly buffed Starscream. The week long rest had done the seeker a world of good. His face seemed more relaxed and a glow seemed to radiate from his optics as they settled on Megatron. With a sway of his hips he entered the room, heels clicking against the metal floor, and catching the attention of almost every bot in the room.

Megatron turned to look at Starscream, and then pressed a few more buttons on the console, closing and saving his work.  
"Ah, Starscream. Finally rejoining us?"

Said bot grinned and stretched out his wings, walking right past his master with a smirk, "I merely came to see how Soundwave was fairing, I do feel well enough now to resume my duties, with your permission of course." The seeker added casually as he brushed up against the TIC and accepted a datapad the telepath held out for him.

"So long as Knockout has given you a clean bill of health, you can resume your position as second in command." Megatron answered, evaluating Starscream and checking his body language and EM field, just to make sure his seeker was fully recovered.

Starscream turned back to his master and bowed his helm slightly, "Most gracious of you my liege, I thank you~" he purred before making his way over to the console that he usually operated. A drone quickly stood up from the seat and moved to get out of the way but a firm servo from Starscream stopped him, "Just a moment, where exactly did these coordinates come from?" The drone nervously sat back down to access the ship's log so he could show the commander the work he had completed up until now. As the drone began informing Starscream of his progress, the seeker leaned over the chair, chassis pressed to the soldiers back, and arms circling around the trembling bot with servos resting on the console. The drone stuttered, voice dying out, and Starscream chuckled, "Please continue, it seems that I'm much farther behind than I thought." The seeker bent lower making sure his aft was on display for a certain warlord.

Starscream knew exactly how to continue the drone's work; he had made a point to keep up with the daily reports so he could stay up to speed. The seeker just had a very different agenda on his processor right now and it had nothing to do with his work.

Steve trembled, feeling Starscream's field around him. He couldn’t help but pay great attention to the seeker (he did have a bit of a crush on him after all) and could feel his EM field flare out with want. Steve, however, knew that Megatron and Starscream were together. He wasn't sure if it was more than an occasional fling but he did know that it happened, as he paid more attention to the SIC than most. Steve shook from being in such close proximity, afraid and a little curious of what brought this on. Before realizing that the way Starscream was wrapped around him put the silver flyer’s aft out so Megatron could stare at it.

The warlord appreciated the eye candy, and had an inkling of what the seeker was doing. It seemed like Starscream was feeling a little attention hungry. "Soundwave," Megatron started, "keep an optic on things here. I need to refuel. I shall return in a few breems," he said, walking out of the room.

Starscream grinned triumphantly and whispered into Steve's audio, "You have been most helpful, carry on~" The seeker straightened, and without making any excuses, sashayed out of the control room. Breakdown exchanged a glance with Soundwave, and despite the TIC not showing his face, he somehow made it quite clear that he was rolling his optics, or something to that degree, before turning back to his post. Breakdown busied himself at the helm but opened a private comm link to Knockout, ::You will not believe what Starscream just did, I'm going to have nightmares about Megatron and him for a week!::

::Oh Breakdown, are you sure you're not being overly dramatic?:: 

The medic's drawl responded over the link amused.

::Starscream's buffed aft and our leader's open leering is plenty of trauma for me, not to mention poor Steve! I think the mech short-circuited!:: 

Breakdown cast a worried glance back at the drone who seemed frozen stiff at his post, optics staring unseeingly straight ahead.

Megatron was about half way down the corridor before he heard the door open again, and the familiar steps of his seeker echoing after him. Smirking, he continued on his way.

Starscream picked up the pace, eagerly following after his master.

Megatron turned down the hallway, then walked into a room where there were a few couches, a couple of big screen displays, and an energon dispenser. Knowing that his seeker was following him, he drew two cubes, and waited.

Starscream, much to his confusion, saw his master turn into the rec room. Had Megatron really just left to refuel? Following at a more sedated pace, Starscream curiously poked his helm around the doorframe, scoping the room out.

Megatron held two cubes, and sat relaxed on the couch of the rec room, sipping on one.

Starscream flounced into the room and purred, "Mind if I sit?"

"Please," Megatron gestured to the space beside him.

The seeker gracefully sat down, but not all the way back. Instead he sat to the side so his wings could be free to stretch out behind him. His knee brushed against Megatron's and he slid a servo across the couch to toy with his leader's thigh.

Megatron's leg pressed into the touch, and he handed Starscream a cube.

"Why thank you master." Starscream smirked and took a sip, savoring the taste. Knockout had given the all clear for Starscream to have the occasional cube of normal energon, not high-grade of course, but his diet still mainly consisted of supplemented fuel. The seeker had missed the rich taste of regular energon and was truly grateful that Megatron had supplied him with some. 

Megatron watched as Starscream drank then set his own cube down, picked up Starscream, and placed him on his thigh.

The seeker finished off his cube, tilting his helm back and exposing his throat, before tossing it carelessly to the side. Wrapping his arms around Megatron's neck he arched against the broad silver chassis, rubbing his panel across the warlord's thigh. "Mmm, this is more like it!" Starscream grinned.

Megatron finished off his own cube, "Have you drunk your enriched energon today?"

"Of course," Starscream said absently as he began nuzzling Megatron's neck and nibbling on his shoulder.

Megatron scooped up Starscream, and quickly made his way to his quarters.

Chuckling, Starscream held on tight to his master, crossing his legs around thick waist cables. He couldn't wait for them to reach their berth and began planting kisses up Megatron's neck and across his jaw. The seeker's servos rubbed across his master's shoulders and down his back, claws scratching teasingly across his armor.

Finally, Megatron arrived at their quarters, and opened the door. Walking over to the berth, he deposited Starscream on it, "Stay there," he commanded, and went over to his desk, getting something out of it that Starscream couldn't see.

The seeker huffed and watched as Megatron rummaged around. So far it seemed that his seduction techniques were having a minimal effect on the ex-gladiator. Pouting, Starscream wondered if he was the only one who had been craving intimacy over their week apart, had all his efforts been for naught?

Megatron finished gathering his items, and subspaced them. He walked over to the berth, and climbed over Starscream, suddenly pinning him with his weight, flight engines kicking on immediately as he swooped down to kiss the seeker hungrily.

A sound that suspiciously sounded like a squeal escaped Starscream's mouth as he was pushed back. Moaning into Megatron's mouth, he eagerly wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close, glad that his earlier assumption was proving to be wrong.

Megatron's panels ground against Starscream's legs, before moving to position the seeker in his lap, licking into Starscream's mouth, and sneakily capturing Starscream's servos in his own massive ones.

The SIC was too preoccupied to notice anything amiss and was much more interested in sucking on Megatron's glossa, tasting the sweet energon that still lingered in his mate’s mouth. Wings fluttering, he pressed closer, anticipating the interfacing that was sure to come.

Megatron transferred Starscream’s servos to one of his own after making sure that the seeker wasn't paying attention, and then brought out the cuffs. With a quiet click that couldn't easily be heard over cooling fans and heated moans, Megatron let go of Starscream’s wrists and began fondling the metal wings.

Starscream wondered vaguely what Megatron was doing but didn't realize what exactly was happening until he tried to rub a servo over his master’s interface panel. Starscream pulled away from Megatron's heated kisses and brought his bound servos up to his face with a raised optic plate, "What, pray tell, is this?" the seeker purred trying to keep a grin off his face but unable to keep the excited glimmer from his optics.

Megatron roughly threw him down onto the berth, and smirked, his engines changing their pitch to a growl. "Punishment," red optics blazed down at the seeker.

A shiver ran through Starscream's frame and he raised his bounded servos above his head, stretching out his frame for his leader to behold. Adopting a chastised look he decided to play along, "I'm most surprised my lord, whatever have I done to provoke such treatment?" 

"Last week's incident," Megatron rumbled, moving down Starscream's lithe frame to be face-to-interface-panel with Starscream. "Don't you dare move," he warned, before lapping at the already-scorching paneling.

Starscream dug his heels into the berth, trying desperately not to move as commanded, but finding it very hard to comply. "I-I did apologize master! S-surely-" but the seeker couldn't finish. He was cycling air too fast and the sensations from his panel were wiping his processor clean.

Megatron smirked, servos placed on silver thighs to press them both outwards to give him more room to work.

"AH!-mmm...M-Megatron!" Starscream cried out clutching the berth, claws scraping at the sheets. He could feel his mate's warm glossa smooth across sensitive nodes. The seeker could barely keep his panel shut, but didn't dare open it until Megatron commanded him to.

He could feel the waves of heat rise off the smaller mech, pale purple lubricant leaking out from the seams. His thumbs made soothing circles, while he worked to drive Starscream to the point of opening his array automatically.

Shaking from the stimulation, Starscream moaned and writhed underneath Megatron's large servos. Despite his intentions, the seeker could take no more, and his panel flew open, lubricants gushing from his valve.

Megatron’s glossa dove in for the newly revealed prize, plunging inside his second while another servo came up sneakily to drench itself in the substance. He reached into his subspace, pulled out another object, coated it, then stopped what he was doing and pulled back. Making sure that the item in question was thoroughly covered, he started to press it into Starscream.

"WHA- AH!?" Starscream arched his back, wings jerking in surprise. He felt something stretching his tight channel and tried to raise his helm to see what Megatron was using, but fell back with a thump, panting harshly as it continued to rub across his inner nodes.

Megatron wiggled the toy in as deep as it could go then engaged the magna lock, and activated the vibration function.

A scream erupted from Starscream's vocalizer and he clawed viciously at the berth, his whole body nearly arching off the bed. "PRIMUS! FRAGING-AHHHH!" He didn't know where Megatron had gotten this new toy but it was sensational! Gasping, he reached out for his master and tugged him closer, slamming their mouths together in an open kiss.

The warlord growled into his mouth, licking his way in and memorizing the other’s denta, zings of pleasure lighting up his neural net. As this happened, he realized it would be a perfect time to chain the distracted seeker’s cuffed servos to the head of the berth. Carefully, he maneuvered Starscream over the way he wanted, attaching the thin chain in the middle of the cuffs to a piece of metal already at the head of the berth. Satisfied now that the seeker wouldn't be able to move (much), he pulled back to gaze at him.

"N-not fai-! Mnh! F-fair!" Starscream hissed breathlessly, pulling against his chains and narrowing his optics at Megatron, "I-I wanted to touch you--AH!" he finished with a cry, the vibrations wracking through his frame and successfully distracting him.

"Fair dear Starscream?" Megatron chuckled, "This isn't SUPPOSED to be FAIR." With those words, he adjusted the toy again, which caused the tip of the toy to rotate in a circle, massaging the ceiling pleasure node.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Starscream threw his helm back, digging his heels into the berth, servos clenching into fists. He could feel the toy pressing against his walls and although it was doing a great job of stimulating his nodes he still wanted Megatron's thick spike. The vibrations deep within him were bringing Starscream ever closer to overload and he feared he wouldn't last much longer.

As Megatron observed the increased venting of the seeker, he used a remote that he kept hidden from Starscream to turn down the vibration of the toy to almost nothing, letting the seeker hang onto just the edge of overload. Megatron then picked up the seeker, and spun him to lay down on his front. Retrieving another toy, this one much, much smaller than the other, he got a bottle of lube from his subspace. Knowing he was most likely going to use all of it, Megatron ripped the lid off with his teeth. Spreading some on the flat of his thumb, he started pressing his digit to the small, grey opening on the seekers aft, his waste port, and started rubbing the lube all around it.

Starscream almost wailed when the vibrations slowed down, effectively halting his overload. The seeker was about to demand a good explanation when he felt a thick digit circling his port and he stiffened, "W-what are you doing?"

Megatron continued to caress the tiny spot on the seeker, ::Some mechs find pleasure in waste port interface. If you are unwilling to try, I will move along to the next thing on my list.::

Starscream chewed on his lip plate, no one had ever interfaced with him there before, and he's be lying if he said he never thought about it but..."I guess it’s okay...Will you stop if I ask you too?" The seeker asked haltingly.

::Yes.::

With a small smile Starscream commed back, ::Then go ahead, I trust you.::

::It's a small toy, not even large enough to stretch you, but it has a good vibration function,:: 

Megatron commed, and rolled the toy in the clear lubricant. ::Tell me immediately if anything hurts. Angles can be difficult to judge.:: 

And then, with the toy and port lubricated, he slowly pressed the toy in with a smooth glide.

Starscream gave a small grunt, the slight stretch felt foreign but not painful. He tried to focus on the tingling in his valve from the toy that was still buried in there, and soon felt himself relaxing again.

Before fully hilting the toy, Megatron turned the valve toy back up to its full setting, then finished pressing the other one completely inside. He used the magna lock to leave it in, turning it on a medium setting.

Surprised by the sudden return of the stronger vibrations it didn't take long for Starscream to overload, and while his frame still shook with aftershocks, he felt the toy in his aft probe deeper. The mild vibrations felt more intense in his sensitive frame, bordering between too much and just enough. He panted open mouth and moaned his pleasure to let Megatron know he heartily approved of this new position.

Smirking, sharp denta showing from behind lip plates, he removed the first toy from Starscream's port, and pulled out another from his subspace. This toy was larger, with texture and ridges intended for stretching and intense pleasure, with a knot at the bottom. Using what was dripping out of the now-stretched port, he slicked it up, and sunk it deep into Starscream, the knot remaining outside, where he ground it in tight circles. This toy had no extras, other than the knot, and was simply a false spike used to make sure Starscream was nice and stretched. It was almost as big as Megatron himself, and once again, he flipped the seeker. Starscream was shifted onto his back, now able to see the new item and the expression on his mate’s face.

Shuddering, a keening wail left the seeker's lips as the thicker toy entered him. It took him a few moments before he could open his optics only to be greeted with the sight of Megatron's smirk. Hissing in annoyance as a light blue blush spread over his face he demanded, "What are you smiling at?!"

Not gracing the undignified squawk with a reply, Megatron instead started thrusting the toy, not yet pressing the knot inside, making sure to target every major node that he could hit with the in and out stroke.

Starscream felt more lubricant gush out of him and heard the embarrassing sucking noises they were making fill the room as Megatron worked the toy in and out of his valve. Starscream gave up on forming any coherent sentences other than the occasional swear word, and instead his screams, moans, and wails could be heard echoing down the corridor leading to their room.

Once more, Starscream found himself on the brink of overload, and with a final merciless thrust, he forced the knot into Starscream, knocking him into an overload that had his optics turning white.

"ME-MEGATROOOOON!!!" the seeker screamed out as his cooling fans roared in his audios and his optics flickered out. He wasn't sure if he had passed out but it took him several minutes to online his optics again and to reboot his system. Unable to do much, other than breath in raggedly, he laid their limp and sated, spark thrumming in satisfaction.

Megatron pulled both toys out, and let them fall to the floor. He would clean up later. "We're not done yet," he said, and released his own aching spike, somewhat lubricated already from watching the seeker.

Moaning as the toys were removed from his openings, Starscream grinned up at his mate, and opened his thighs in invitation.

Megatron shifted, positioning himself, and gently slid in to the seeker, even though he knew that the seeker was plenty stretched already. One of his hands went up to fiddle with the stasis cuffs, releasing Starscream, and then trailed down to rest on the seekers spark. "How are they?"

Starscream reached for Megatron's servo and intertwined their claws together, ::Relaxed my lord, believe it or not I think they're sleeping!:: 

A slight chuckle escaped the seeker as he wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, pulling him in further. 

Agonizingly slowly, Megatron pulled back, servos tracing paths to the seekers small hips before gripping the metal firmly, using this new hold, he thrusted harshly back into the seeker.

"Ngh!...hah, M-Megatron!" the flyer keened and wrapped his arms around his mate, grinding down to meet his thrusts. His valve clenched greedily around the thick, hot spike pushing into him, Starscream had been waiting for this all week!

Still not satisfied, feeling like he never would be with his overload so far off, he moved his arms so that he could pin Starscream down, and started kissing him fiercely, glossa licking into the others mouth as he continued to frag Starscream as hard as he could.

The seeker was overwhelmed and could feel himself slipping into a heated frenzy. All coherent thought left him as Megatron completely dominated him in all areas. Starscream felt that all he could do was anchor himself to the solid frame above him, his muffled cries echoing around the room along with the harsh sound of their love making.

Megatron's overload hit him seemingly out of nowhere, pleasure shooting through his frame like a lightning bolt hitting the ocean, frying minor circuitry and singing metal. A loud roar slipped from his vocalizer into Starscream's open mouth.

The seeker held Megatron through his overload, and as Starscream felt his small channel overfill with scorching transfluid, his own release raced through him. His wings stiffened as he arched up into Megatron's frame, and for the first time that night, a silent scream escaped him as his systems overloaded and crashed, completely wiping the seeker of all his energy.

Megatron just barely kept himself from collapsing. After a while, when his spike began to depressurize, he carefully pulled out of the seeker, fluids running out of the over-worked valve, and settled on his side, pulling his mate close to his chest. One arm on the seeker, servo resting over the seekers abdomen, and the other under their helms, he nuzzled at the still-offline seeker. (He was rather proud of managing to offline Starscream, as seekers were famous for their stamina during interfacing.) And he felt himself drifting off to recharge.

A few clicks later Starscream emitted a tired moan and muttered, "Hush now," softly under his breath.

"What is it?" one of Megatron's optics flickered open tiredly.

Starscream nuzzled into the gray mech and mumbled, "Your sparklets are insisting that I go flying."

"You can sense their wants?" Megatron started waking up a bit. It never ceased to amaze him how Starscream could tell what the sparklings wanted or felt.

"Mmm, a lot of good it does me when all I wish to do is sleep and they to be active...maybe they'll listen to you, tell them to settle down." Starscream implored, burrowing deeper into Megatron's embrace.

The bigger mech hummed, his arm coming up to Starscream's chest plating and rubbing gently, "Recharge now, your carrier would like to sleep. He'll take you flying tomorrow," he soothed.

Starscream emitted a purr of contentment from Megatron's relaxing massage and sighed in relief when, one by one, the sparklets settled down, pacified for the moment by their sire's warm tone. He pressed a soft kiss in thanks to Megatron's lips and fell into a deep recharge.

Megatron gave an ex-vent of something bordering on a chuckle, before allowing himself to succumb to recharge as well.


	5. The Wave-Husbands Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave and Shockwave are ordered to build the sparklings berth, and Soundwave has quite the proposition for his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Sorry for the delay, but college finals completely wiped me and Demon Mamoru out, and of course it's just been one thing after another. But don't worry, we have every intention of finishing this story, and hopefully we will have more regular updates for you! Thank you to all who are sticking with us, your kudos and patience means a lot! <3 :)

Shockwave sat hunched over at his station in the lab, ever since Starscream had been sparked the one optic’d scientist had enjoyed the luxury of being able to work in peace and quiet, without the constant distraction of the SIC puttering around. Carefully, Shockwave began dissecting his latest project, becoming completely absorbed in his task. The purple mech was so engrossed with his work that he failed to notice the subtle ping of his comm link going off. So, it was to Shockwave’s complete surprise when five minutes later his leader's angry voice boomed across the ignored comm link.

::Shockwave, what is your malfunction?!::

Megatron's commanding voice roared. 

Shockwave's scalpel clattered on the table top as the startled mech bolted upright and hastily responded, ::Apologies lord Megatron, how may I assist you?::

:: I require you to build an acceptable appliance for my spawn to sleep in. Soundwave will send you a blueprint from our archive. I expect it to be the highest quality of construction that you can manage.::

Shockwave grimaced and inwardly groaned, but the scientist didn't dare argue out of the chore after making his leader angry, ::Of course my liege, I will get right on it.::

Megatron cut the link, and turned to his TIC. "Soundwave, deliver the plans to Shockwave for the sparkling's sleeping equipment."

 

Back in the lab, Shockwave began grudgingly packing his tools and half-finished project away, making sure that everything was stowed properly and locked. Shockwave looked around once more and made a hasty attempt at straightening up his desk before Soundwave arrived. However, the dark purple mech was still moving data pads around, and shoving old energon cubes into drawers when the telepath walked in, "Please excuse the mess, I'm afraid I was caught a bit off-guard by our leader's request."

:: Soundwave: Does not mind. Soundwave: was also unaware that Lord Megatron would request such a thing. ::

The telepath held out a data pad that contained the blueprints.

"Thank you. Shall we start? The sooner we complete our task the sooner we can return to our respective duties."

Shockwave turned his attention to the blueprints and felt the beginnings of a processor ache kick in. This looked far too sophisticated and intricate for a mere sparkling berth. Shockwave just knew that Starscream had something to do with it. The pompous seeker had probably scoured the archives for the most complicated design ever created!

For his part, Soundwave had already looked at the data for the crib, as it were, and concluded that it would take a few days just to unravel all of the information, let alone actually to build the pits damned object. :: Soundwave: estimates that it will take some time to complete. ::

He commed his opinion over to Shockwave.

"It would seem so...well better make yourself comfortable then, it looks like we will be working late."

:: Soundwave: has brought energon infused with processor pain relievers. Soundwave: anticipated this from Starscream. ::

Soundwave pulled a cube out of his subspace and offered it to Shockwave.

Shockwave's optic widened in surprise as he accepted the cube, "That is very generous of you."

The scientist raised the cube to his visor but then abruptly stopped. Glancing up at Soundwave, he lowered the cube and explained, "I will save this for later if you don't mind, I just had my afternoon ration."

:: Soundwave: understands. Soundwave: will assist Shockwave with construction. ::

The telepath accessed the computer console within the lab and brought up a simplified version of the blueprint, broken up into stages.

Shockwave's optic creased upwards in relief and he subspaced the energon cube. Pushing the matter from his processor, Shockwave stood next to Soundwave and began studying the first section of the blueprint. 

 

\---000---

 

Basked in the off white glow of the monitors within the security section on the Nemesis, Starscream chuckled darkly as he gleefully watched Shockwave and Soundwave attempt to unravel his blueprints. Rubbing his now extended mid-section Starscream grinned with delight as he zoomed in on Shockwave's frustrated stance.

The door to the security room opened up and Megatron came trudging in. "Having fun, Starscream?"

The seeker whirled around and smiled innocently at his mate, “What? I'm simply stretching my legs, my liege, how could that possibly be fun?"

Megatron leaned over his second to gaze at the screen, seeing Shockwave's frustration made clear by the purple mech's body language. "Hm. That's the first time in a long time I've seen him so irritated. What did you do?"

Starscream narrowed his optics and huffed, "What do you mean what did I do? I haven't even seen the mech today, it's not my fault he can't handle simple instructions!"

The seeker pouted as he leaned back from Megatron’s searching gaze, and haughtily sat down on top of the station console. Megatron's engine gave a deep rumble, knowing 'simple instructions' was the seekers code for 'insanely complex that no one else can hope to easily understand'.

Starscream's wings twitched behind him as Megatron's engine echoed around the room, and the seeker smiled beguilingly at his mate, knowing that he was on to his charade, "Well, don't you want the best for our sparklings?" Starscream coaxed.

"I never implied that I wasn't amused by your efforts to confound the two of them. Just curious as to how you did it."

Starscream smirked, swinging his heels as he gloated, "I simply gave them the blueprint used exclusively by the royals of Vos, written completely in old cybertronian. I of course made sure to add a few embellishments of my own. It's vitally important that our seekerlets have the correct berth, their wings will be highly sensitive and this particular model will ensure that no unnecessary strain will be put on them."

"A few embellishments?" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Naturally," Starscream flashed a toothy grin, "Shockwave and Soundwave need a little challenge in my opinion, and I will not have our offspring recharging in a plain berth."

Megatron gave a chuckle and shook his head, before asking, "Will the sparklings wings be especially vulnerable?"

Starscream clasped his servos over his swollen abdominal, "Yes, their wings will be soft and pliable for the first several months or so, it will take constant supervision to make sure nothing damages or bends their wings in anyway. In Vos, sparklings were not permitted outside of the nursery until they were at least a year old, and even then they were heavily guarded."

"I see. So having a proper place for them to recharge isn't just about having a berth, it serves a significant purpose."

"Yes, very much so. I just couldn't resist seeing the look on their faces when they saw the design."

Starscream smiled and chuckled in amusement.

"I am sure that when it's all said and done, those two will have done a satisfactory job."

Starscream shifted off the console, not as gracefully as he once might have done, but he managed with a little bit of wiggling, "Well I should hope so, if they really do find the design too complicated then I might be persuaded to translate for them... if they ask nicely of course."

Megatron gave a nod, then reached out with one servo to trail his fingers over Starscream's distended midsection. "Has Knockout said how much longer it will take for them to emerge?"

Starscream's optics brightened in excitement, "Two, maybe three earth months."

"Shockwave will have some time then, before the sparkling's berth will be completed."

Starscream nodded, "Can you believe they’re almost here? I can't wait to see what they look like!"

"They will all be strong, if nothing else, in personality at the very least,"

Megatron gave a grin to Starscream. The seeker laughed and gave Megatron a light kiss, "Undoubtedly, they will be perfect!" 

Megatron wrapped an arm around Starscream's waist, and made for the door. "Come now, let's retire for the night cycle." 

Starscream rested his helm on Megatron's shoulder and sighed, relishing the feel of his strong embrace.

Megatron gave Starscream a subtle squeeze as he led the way through the halls to their quarters.

 

\---000---

 

Soundwave turned to Shockwave, tapping at a glyph the other mech was stuck on. He made a mark on the data pad that noted the glyph stood for a certain percentage of an alloy of cybertronian and steel, instead of just a number for the dimensions of the crib.

Shockwave nodded his helm in understanding and made a note in his personal CPU. Passing by the telepath, Shockwave returned to a previous section of blueprint, with the new information he was able to piece together the first set of instructions. It was a small victory, considering they had several more pages full of the intricate demands still to go through, but he felt a small sense of accomplishment all the same.

Soundwave repeated the nod, in a 'you’re welcome' gesture. It had taken some time just to slog through their first page of instructions. It didn't look like it would be hard to build once they understood the structure. Checking the time and realizing it had been quite a while since he had last refueled, Soundwave pulled a cube out of his subspace. Releasing the hatches for his visor, the telepath took a drink, still reviewing the information on the first section, making sure that everything was correct.

Shockwave heard Soundwave shifting behind him, and glanced back distractedly to see what the mech was doing, only to freeze in shock. Soundwave had his visor off and the sight had Shockwave glued to the spot. The mech's rarely seen face was quite an unexpected sight and not altogether an unpleasant one.

Soundwave caught Shockwave looking at him, swallowed his current mouthful, and winked at the one-optic’d mech with his own violet ones, sensuously licking a drop of energon off his upper lip-plate.

Shockwave's optic widened and he jerked back around, spark whirling in his chamber. He must be more exhausted than he thought, because there was no probable way that had just happened!

Soundwave grinned at the scientist flirtatiously, and finished his cube before popping his visor back on, and moving on to the next section of blue prints.

Shockwave stayed hunched over his desk, studying his chosen section of the blueprints, and trying to rationalize what he had just seen. Eventually, he was able to bury himself back into his work, and it wasn't until he almost face planted onto his desktop that he realized they had worked through an entire night. Usually Shockwave could handle pulling an all-nighter, but this was his third day in a row without recharging and he desperately needed to refuel. Stretching up with a groan Shockwave mumbled, "If you don't mind, I'll be retiring for a few hours."

Soundwave nodded, and handed him a cube of energon. :: Soundwave: will escort Shockwave to his quarters. Soundwave: doubts Shockwave will make it in his current state. ::

Shockwave fumbled with the cube, not sure where to put it as his subspace was already full, and looked up at the telepath, "No, that is unnecessary. My berth is just down the hall, thank you."

The dark purple mech stumbled out from behind his desk and shuffled towards the door.

Soundwave shook his helm to himself, and stealthily followed the scientist. If Shockwave asked, Soundwave could always say he was going the same direction anyways.

Shockwave shuffled from the lab, wincing at the bright lights that flooded the halls. He needed to refuel immediately before he even thought about recharging. Shockwave’s systems were now fussing at him, warning him of being critically low on fuel. His berth door came into sight and the scientist eagerly reached forward to punch in the code, but the sudden shift in balance and a wave of nausea made him collapse.

Soundwave caught the unstable mech, and entered the code to Shockwave's quarters. He carefully led Shockwave to his simple berth, and sat him down. He retrieved the cube of energon that the scientist had dropped and handed it to him. :: Soundwave: instructs Shockwave to refuel.:: 

Shockwave suppressed a groan as he clutched the energon cube, fighting back the nausea, "This happens occasionally, I just get too caught up in my work. You can go, I'll make sure to drink it."

:: Soundwave: will not. Soundwave:: will only leave once sure Shockwave has taken care of himself. ::

Soundwave pointed at the cube with a slender finger.

Shockwave felt a spike of irritation at the pushy telepath, coupled with his aching processor, and rising nausea, he felt his patience give out and snapped, "I am not some sparkling that needs coddling! I will refuel when you have removed yourself from my berth and not before then."

He looked up defiantly at Soundwave and furrowed his optic to show he was serious.

:: Soundwave: question: Shockwave uncomfortable refueling when others are around? ::

Shockwave's optic widened slightly before he growled out, "That is none of your concern."

:: Soundwave: is concerned anyway, requests that Shockwave take higher precautions in keeping himself at optimal health. Soundwave: can make life difficult for Shockwave if wishes to. Soundwave: Will leave, but will be keeping an eye on Shockwave. ::

Soundwave headed for the door, and gave Shockwave one final glance, before stepping out into the hall.

Shockwave stared incredulously at Soundwave as he disappeared from view. With a heavy sigh the purple mech slowly rose to his pedes and locked his door so no one could barge in. Now that he was alone in his room, he allowed himself to relax, and quickly began unlocking his visor. Most bots assumed that Shockwave had nothing behind his visor, rumors of a horrific accident at the beginning of the war was the popular theory behind his missing face. Unfortunately, Shockwave did have a face behind his mask, it had been described as grotesque and hideous countless of times. The scientist had indeed suffered an accident, but the war had nothing to do with it, his malformed features had been his shame ever since he was a youngling. Shockwave had endured enough scorn and disgust to know better than to show his face to anyone, and during that time he had long given up on his desire to be accepted by others. Shockwave still remained guarded towards other bots though, it was a habit he had never managed to break. Placing his visor aside Shockwave settled down on his berth and began refueling. After drinking his first cube, and then consuming the medicated cube Soundwave had given him earlier for good measure, Shockwave allowed himself to fall into a heavy recharge.

 

\---000---

 

Soundwave shook his head as he walked down the corridor, Shockwave was stubborn. Of course, Soundwave could tell what had upset the other, getting a good idea from his telepathic abilities. No matter how he spun his processor, he couldn't figure out a good way to start a relationship with Shockwave. As he wouldn't drink energon in front of him, that ruled out a refueling date. Soundwave was a flier, and Shockwave a grounder, so that narrowed quite a bit of potential opportunities from his list of ideas. Neither of them watched the human dramas the troops were so found of, so that idea was out as well. In fact, the only way that Soundwave could think of getting close to Shockwave, was to continue working with him, and spending as much time as he could afford with the other. He ex-vented heavily, perhaps he could ask Lord Megatron, or Knockout, or maybe even Breakdown for ideas on how to spend time with the other mech.

 

\---000---

 

Shockwave slept for the whole day and night, almost comatose as his frame recharged and regained strength. When he awoke early the next morning he felt refreshed and energetic. Stretching out with a tired yawn, Shockwave climbed to his pedes and made his way over to his private wash racks. After completing the necessary functions, and taking a nice warm shower, Shockwave consumed a fresh energon cube and reattached his visor. Now that his processor was clear, and his frame rested, he was ready to reapply himself to Starscream's elaborate blueprints, determined to make a dent in his work. Leaving his berth, Shockwave headed straight for the lab.

Soundwave was already hard at work, half a cube on the counter next to him, where he looked to be building a mini-model of the sparkling berth. He heard the door open, but didn't outwardly respond, instead using his mental abilities to check on Shockwave's emotional state.

Shockwave halted when he saw Soundwave, but continued forward when he saw what the telepath was working on, "That is quite impressive, I did not picture it looking quite so...layered, but with how the blueprints were structured I am hardly surprised." 

:: Soundwave: agrees. Design: strangely complex, although strong. :: 

He kept working, digits making precise movements.

Shockwave felt awkward as he stood watching the other decepticon work. He wasn't in the habit of apologizing, in fact he never did, but for some reason he felt the strange urge to make amends with Soundwave. He fiddled with a few stray scraps of metal before he abruptly turned and stalked to his side of the lab. Seeing that Soundwave had made great strides with the prototype, Shockwave decided to start on a list of materials needed that the blueprints called for. For the most part, many of the items were simply impossible to attain. Many cybertronian resources had been lost forever during the war, but Shockwave was certain he could create an acceptable replacement for the missing materials, and set to work immediately.

Soundwave glanced over at Shockwave discreetly, then commed him, ::Starscream: has asked for many materials no longer available. Humans: possess acceptable substitutes. Assessment: plans will be made to acquire such things.::

Soundwave kept fiddling, unsure of how the next pieces would fit in.

Shockwave finished writing down the last of his notes and carried the paper over to the telepath, "I figured as much, I believe I can create almost identical substitutes with these items," 

He reached over the mech and nimbly connected the two pieces Soundwave struggled with, "Would you like to accompany me on a trip to retrieve these items?" 

Shockwave rumbled questioningly as he walked towards the door. It wasn't exactly an apology but it was the best he could offer.

Soundwave's visored face stared at Shockwave for a long moment, before nodding. He got up from his seat, and followed Shockwave out the door.

As the two walked down the hall towards the ground bridge Shockwave handed his notes to Soundwave, "Do you have an idea on where we should start looking? I believe you have more knowledge on the humans and their society than I do presently."

Soundwave replied with a data burst containing a list of mining locations they had acquired energon from before, these mines also supplied some of the needed materials on Shockwave’s list. Soundwave also included the locations of other sites controlled by humans they would be required to visit for materials.

Shockwave nodded, "Excellent, this just became infinitely easier." 

Beneath his visor a crooked smile stretched across his damaged face.

Soundwave nodded again. ::Soundwave: Question: What destination would you like to go to first?::

"Let's start with the energon mines, I want to stay off the autobots radar for as long as possible."

Soundwave's visor displayed coordinates for a ground bridge, and in front of them a green portal winked into existence a few paces away.

Shockwave walked through by Soundwave’s side and winced at the bright sunlight. Surveying the area around him, he noted a few vehicons milling about, and the gaping entrance to the mine. Excellent, the vehicons would be useful in gathering up the necessary materials they needed so they could quickly move on to their next destination.

Soundwave issued a ping to the soldier at the mouth of the mine, ordering them to collect certain ores and materials that had already been extracted. :: Soundwave: has issued orders for collection of necessary materials. Shockwave: would like to see quality of materials gathered? Vehicons: will only take a short time to gather metals.::

"Yes I would." 

Shockwave confirmed, taking a seat on a nearby boulder. He watched the vehicons rush inside and then turned his attention to Soundwave.

Soundwave just stood there quietly, staring at the mine, not moving an inch.

"Soundwave,"

Shockwave began but then immediately regretted saying anything, he didn't know what he wanted to say to the telepath.

::Shockwave: is forgiven. Soundwave: was too invading of Shockwave's space. Blame: lies with Soundwave alone. ::

Shockwave bristled at the other decepticon's forgiveness, he had issued no apology! However, he couldn't deny that he felt mysteriously at ease as Soundwave's words sank in. Deciding to let the matter go once and for all he spoke hesitantly, "Thank you."

:: Soundwave: has…delicate inquiry for Shockwave.::

Shockwave tilted his helm, trying to feign ignorance, but knowing with a heavy sense of dread what was coming. "Yes?"

::Soundwave: would like to begin a relationship with Shockwave. Soundwave: seeks mutual and beneficial relationship for both parties, believes that both of us would work well together. Soundwave: will back off if Shockwave is uninterested. Soundwave: would like permission from Shockwave to begin courting.::

Shockwave almost fell off his boulder in shock. That was definitely not what he had been expecting! He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he quickly closed it again. This was most illogical! There was no doubt that Soundwave knew of his deformities, the telepath was insightful and Shockwave's earlier behavior would have clued in even the dimmest of mechs. "Why...I don't understand how you could..." 

Shockwave faltered, embarrassment growing, and causing a harsh blush to spread under his visor.

::Soundwave: attracted to Shockwave due to personality traits and intellect. Shockwave: possesses many traits considered desirable to Soundwave.::

Shockwave gripped the boulder beneath him for support, never in his life had any bot shown a romantic interest in him. He wasn't sure how to respond, he was deeply suspicious and felt his spark whirl with anxiety. Standing up he turned away from Soundwave and paced a little. There was no denying that a big part of him wanted to accept the offer, his spark cried out desperately for the chance to share intimacy with another, but what if this was just a trick? Turning back around, he stared hard at Soundwave, Shockwave wanted to say no, but couldn't bring himself to form the words. A quiet thought passed through his processor, maybe he should give Soundwave a chance. During their courting he could test the telepath to see if the bot was truly sincere, and if he showed any signs of deceit Shockwave could cut it off immediately. Clearing his vocalizer Shockwave tightened his servos into fists to keep them from shaking, "I...would not mind beginning a relationship with you Soundwave, I accept your offer."

::Soundwave: is most thankful for Shockwave's acceptance. Soundwave: has courting gift. Would Shockwave like to receive it now?::

Shockwave stared in surprise at the telepath, "Were you so sure I would accept?"

::Soundwave: estimated 85.692% chance in favor of Shockwave accepting the offer.::

Soundwave replied while reaching into his subspace. A small black box appeared in his servos, and he handed it off to Shockwave.

Shockwave gingerly accepted the gift, and carefully opened the box. Inside was a thick bangle that Shockwave could tell was made out of high-quality Cybertronium. It was the same purple as Shockwave's frame, and his name was etched into the metal in elegant glyphs that stretched around the circumference.

"It's exquisite...thank you Soundwave, it is the most beautiful gift I have ever received." 

Shockwave held it up and fingered the glyphs reverently, "Such skillful work..."

::Soundwave: forged it and etched the inscription. Soundwave: spent a great deal of time and effort on construction.::

"That is quite outstanding Soundwave, it truly is amazing craftsmanship."

Shockwave couldn't keep the awe out of his voice or stop the smile that spread across his face, although at least the latter remained hidden.

::Thank you.:: 

Soundwave could feel the appreciation and marvel in Shockwave's field, and it made him feel a giddiness that he not experienced in a long time.

Shockwave ducked his helm, "You are most welcome." 

Shyly he adorned the bangle and lifted his helm, Optic creased upwards in a happy expression. He felt the foolish urge to touch the telepath, but before he could act on the impulse the vehicons reemerged from the mine carrying the requested materials.

"Lieutenant Shockwave, we have gathered your requested materials. Here is a sample of the average quality from what we've brought you,"

A drone, the commander of the squadron in charge of the mining operation, handed Shockwave a servo sized piece of metal they had collected.

Shockwave took the offered metal and studied it quietly for a few moments, "This is perfect, how much can you bring me from this mine?"

"At least two cubic tons by the end of this operation."

"That will do, send it directly to the science lab on board the Nemesis." 

:: Shockwave: wishes to go to next site?::

"Yes."

Shockwave answered the telepath, then dismissed the vehicons, before following Soundwave who had opened up another ground bridge for them.

 

\---000---

 

For the next three months Shockwave and Soundwave worked steadily on the sparkling berth. Besides the occasional brush with the autobots over the stolen materials they took from the humans, everything continued to go smoothly. Shockwave had remained wary of Soundwave during their courting, but as he spent more time with the telepath, and he came to know the elusive decepticon better, Shockwave felt his walls slipping. He found that he genuinely enjoyed Soundwave's company, and it was more often than not that the two stayed up late into the night shift talking, or simply enjoying each other's presence in companionable silence. Shockwave of course had presented Soundwave with his own courting gift when he had finally felt comfortable in the mech's presence. Although not near as beautiful as the bangle Soundwave had given him, he had been pleased with how his ornate dagger had turned out. He had crafted it from his own special blend of cybertronian metal and steel, sharpened it to a deadly point, and decorated it in the ancient glyphs of their people. The telepath had expressed his gratitude and admiration, and Shockwave felt certain that Soundwave had truly appreciated his gift. As the time for Starscream to give birth to the sparklings neared, the two decepticons focused on the special berth with a serious dedication. They had no desire to inform their leader that the crib would not be ready in time, especially since Megatron seemed on edge already over his concerns for Starscream. However, Soundwave and Shockwave both managed to finish the elaborate crib with a week to spare. It was completed in the late hours of the night shift well after everyone had retired. Shockwave stood staring in awe at their hard work, he looked it over with a critical eye, but to his relief, he could find no flaw. 

Finally, they had finished the sparklings crib to Starscream's satisfaction. So much so that the seeker hadn't given a single complaint, and had even grudgingly complimented the both of them. As Shockwave and Soundwave's courting had been going well, Soundwave had deemed it appropriate to invite Shockwave back for a, “Thank-Primus-It's-Over,” celebratory drink. He handed a cube of high grade to Shockwave, popped off his visor, and proceeded to take a good sized swig from it, enjoying the liquid burning down his throat tubing.

Shockwave rubbed his cube absently and admired the way Soundwave arched his neck back. He sat relaxed on Soundwave's couch, happy to be in the telepath's company, and relieved that their task was completed.

::Shockwave: may drink in front of Soundwave. Soundwave: cares for Shockwave because of personality, not physical attributes.::

Shifting under Soundwave's gaze, Shockwave cleared his throat, "I know, but you have to understand...whenever I have revealed my face to others in the past it was met with revulsion, or worse, pity. It is not easy for me to show my face, and I do not wish to make things uncomfortable between us."

Soundwave nodded in understanding, walked over to the couch, set down his cube on the floor, and then tapped on Shockwave's chest plates with a long digit. ::Soundwave: interested in this.::

He indicated the hidden spark. ::Soundwave: will look away so that Shockwave may refuel, if Shockwave agrees.::

Shockwave felt his remaining optic prick uncomfortably and had to blink rapidly to fight against the sudden moisture welling up. Ducking his helm he quietly rumbled, "Yes, that would be acceptable. Thank you Soundwave."

::Shockwave: is most welcome::

Soundwave turned to face the opposite wall of where Shockwave was.

::Soundwave: has another inquiry.::

Shockwave unhooked his visor and looked at the telepath's back in curiosity, "What is it?"

::Query: Would Shockwave permit Soundwave to kiss him, if Soundwave is blindfolded or otherwise cannot see Shockwave's facial plating?::

Shockwave felt himself flush, but thought about it seriously for a moment. His lips were relatively unscathed, however, there was some heavy scarring around the area. A deep knife wound had permanently twisted the corner of his mouth, the sensitive nerves had been unrepairable, so claimed the medics. A thick jagged scar reached from the middle of his forehelm all the way down to his right cheek, broken only by the smooth metal patch that had been welded over the deep gouge where his right optic used to be. There were also deep scars that had damaged circuitry around his left optic, they stretched down to his neck, twisting and lashing out across his metal. His lips though were the least affected, mainly because he had been gagged at the time of the attack. Taking a long drink of his high grade Shockwave cautiously accepted, "I would permit it only if you promised not to touch my face, or my neck."

::Soundwave: will let Shockwave guide him. Soundwave: will place his servos on Shockwave's shoulders, with permission.::

Shockwave stood up and strode towards the door, accessing the light controls, he plunged the room into darkness. "Do not use any night vision please."

He requested gently, and approached the telepath's side. Shockwave's spark thrummed in excitement as Soundwave allowed him to turn his frame facing him. Softly he took the telepath's servos and intertwined their fingers, chuckling softly he admitted, "I'm afraid I don't have much experience, you may have to end up guiding me." 

Slowly he leaned in, and pressed his lips lightly to Soundwave's. It felt a bit strange at first, Soundwave's lips were warm and slightly moist from the high grade he had drank early, but they were soft and seemed to fit against his perfectly. He pulled back, spark glowing with warmth, but he nervously asked, "Was that acceptable? Do you wish to stop?"

"I would very much like to continue,"

Purred a deep, rich voice.

Shockwave guided Soundwave's servos to his shoulders and held him closer as he kissed the telepath once more.

Soundwave licked his way into the others mouth, giving a happy moan while pressing into the other. Remembering that he wasn't allowed to touch up on Shockwave's body, he instead went lower, graceful fingers dipping into transformation seams, plucking and stroking at protoform. Soundwave carefully moved, sensing by touch where Shockwave was, and straddled the other mech. He started to grind his interface paneling against Shockwave's.

Shockwave groaned deep from the back of his throat and gripped Soundwave tighter. He twined his glossa around the others’, and greedily began to map out every inch of Soundwave's delicious mouth. His servos shifted down the telepath's back and grabbed his pert aft, lifting the mech into his arms, he turned and pinned Soundwave against the couch. He broke their kiss with a groan and buried his helm into the crook of Soundwave's shoulder, biting and sucking on the delicate cables he found. "I-aaah-would like to note that this is a bit unfair-mmm,"

Soundwave moaned, leaning his helm back to give Shockwave greater access.

"Would you like me to stop?"

Shockwave pulled back, glancing worriedly down at his partner

"No!" 

Soundwave quickly protested. "But, you can touch my neck and face, and I can't bring pleasure to you in those areas…I cannot reciprocate properly," 

Soundwave pouted, optics shut, lips glistening with wetness.

"You are bringing me immense pleasure Soundwave," 

Shockwave leaned down and nipped at the telepath's swollen lips, "There may be a time in the future where I will be comfortable enough to allow you access to those areas, but for now, please forgive my selfishness."

He planted soft kisses down Soundwave’s face, trailing them over his neck and down to his chassis. Using his servos, Shockwave gently began massaging Soundwave's sides as he explored the crevices and curves of his frame.

"I understand. But-ah!" 

Soundwave gasped when Shockwave sucked on a particular hot spot on his frame, "When that time comes, I'll make sure to have you screaming before we're done!"

Soundwave promised him, arching up into the touches, pressing as hard as he could into the other’s frame.

Shockwave's engines revved, and he smirked, "I look forward to it."

He grinded down experimentally on Soundwave's panel hoping to bring the telepath as much pleasure as when Soundwave had done the same to him.

Soundwave gave a drawn-out groan, panels clicking open without his permission, valve leaking luminescent drops of purple, and spike quickly hardening.

Shockwave stared transfixed at the telepath's impressive spike and reached out to stroke a finger down its length, swirling the tip of his claw gently around Soundwave's glistening opening.

"Which-mmm-do you prefer?" 

Soundwave managed to get out after a moment of concentration.

"I...I'm not sure. I will gladly accept whatever you decide."

"I am comfortable with either, but if you are not sure, perhaps you would prefer to spike?"

He asked in the lull of activities. 

Shockwave replied hesitantly, "I do not wish to hurt you..."

"I have a compromise. Lead me to the berth, and lay under me. There is more than one way to pleasure a lover than just normal interfacing," 

Soundwave's voice took on a dark promise, rich tone seeming to fill up the room.

Shockwave's panel heated at the sultry command in Soundwave's voice, he eagerly sat up and intertwined their servos together. Carefully he pulled the telepath into his arms, unable to resist kissing those perfect lips before he lead Soundwave over to the berth and laid down, pulling the other on top of him.

Soundwave pulled back, using his servos as his eyes to know where he was in comparison to Shockwave. He moved down the frame of his partner, sucking on plating and massaging biolights. He finally reached Shockwave's panel, licking it to coax the cover to open.

"Mmm!"

Shockwave's back arched as Soundwave's scorching glossa swirled across his sensitive cover. The telepath insistently probed at the seams, darting his glossa in and out, making Shockwave's thighs tremble, and his panel fly open as he wailed under the stimulation, "AAH! S-Soundwave-!"

Soundwave smirked against the other's plating, giving the quickly stiffening spike a long, wet lick. Distracting Shockwave with this, he deployed one of his data-cables, and let it trace the twitching valve rim, biolights flashing wildly, signaling his pleasure.

"Is-is that-?!"

Shockwave started, but couldn't finish as he moaned, and panted beneath Soundwave's servos and glossa.

The fibers at the tip of the data cable split off, rubbing and twisting themselves in the lubricant that was slowly flowing out of Shockwave’s valve, while Soundwave started to intake Shockwave's spike into his mouth.

"Uhhhn!"

Shockwave groaned as his spike was enveloped by Soundwave's heavenly warmth. His valve burned from arousal as his spike pulsed, and he grinded back against Soundwave's tentacle, his baser instincts kicking in.

Soundwave's glossa traveled across the underside of the spike now in his mouth, swirling at the base, before making its way back up again. The data cable occupying the rim of the other's valve had smeared a good amount of lubricant over itself, before starting to inch its way up the channel into Shockwave's body. It was an easy, slow pace that Soundwave knew wouldn't harm Shockwave in the slightest.

Shockwave shuddered as Shockwave's cable brushed past sensitive nodes, and teased against his tight walls. He felt his processor going blank as pleasure continued to assault his frame, he barely registered his moans of pleasure filling the room.

Soundwave hummed as the noises from Shockwave increased in frequency. Licking the hard spike that was still in his mouth, he swallowed while continuing to push into the well-lubricated valve of the other. The delicate feelers pushed and twisted, performing better than any toy could hope to match. Soundwave regulated the feelers to put out more electricity than normal, creating extra sensation, as he finally deep-throated the other mech as far as he could.

"PRIMUS!"

Shockwave exclaimed as his valve began to clamp down and contract, drawing Soundwave's cable in further, as if his frame was begging to be filled. He groaned as Soundwave's perfect, wet heat surrounded his spike, and felt his optics offline from the stimulation.

Soundwave began thrusting his data cable as he felt Shockwave respond strongly, caressing other sensitive parts as he kept up the pace, feeling Shockwave's own arousal due to telepathy. Pleasure from the other's mentality passed to him, and with another groan, he deployed his other cable. Opening up his own valve cover, lubricant beading up and trailing down, his own tentacle rubbed in his own fluids before harshly thrusting into himself.

"S-Soundwave...Soundwave!"

Shockwave moaned as he gripped the telepath's helm and arched underneath his touch. He felt all coherent thought slipping away and a pressure building in his frame. A feeling of urgency washed over him, and his very spark burned to find release. 

Soundwave touched Shockwave's mind, sending how it good it felt to have his cables in Shockwave's and his own valve. Being able to feel the other's ecstasy right with his own, he nearly shrieked around the other's spike with the pleasure he felt, trembling at the edge of overload.

"Oh Primus!"

Shockwave wailed as his overload finally broke, and his entire frame trembled from the force of it. He chanted Soundwave's name, claws buried deep into the berth as he screamed his pleasure and his spark whirled and pulsed within its chamber.

Soundwave gave a moan, still not quite able to go over yet, but happily drinking every drop of transfluid that Shockwave had to offer. Drawing off the other, he cleaned the spike with quick flicks of his glossa, still thrusting into his own valve. The other cable slid out of the Shockwave’s valve with a wet, obscene noise, and Soundwave used it to slick his own spike. Soundwave stroked himself, the feelers still putting out electricity, and making him shiver as Shockwave came down from his high to a panting and moaning partner.

Sated, but still hungry, Shockwave looked up at Soundwave and felt his spark leap within its chamber. The telepath looked stunning as he caressed his own frame, seeking completion. There was a subtle blush spread across his faceplates, and Shockwave felt mesmerized at the sight of Soundwave's slim hips moving up and down on his own tentacle. Without thinking, he reached forward and batted the tentacle caressing Soundwave’s spike away, nuzzling into the other's abdomen and mouthing his way down to the dripping spike. He licked greedily at the fluids leaking from Soundwave's tip and swallowed the spike down, eagerly sucking and twirling his glossa around the thick length.

"Nn! Ah!"

The garbled sound left Soundwave, as he realized that Shockwave was returning the favor, and thought of a better use for his unoccupied data cable. Adjusting the other, he maneuvered them to both be at his entrance, and pushed them in, rocking into his own thrusts and carefully against Shockwave, trying desperately to achieve his own overload.

Shifting one servo to Soundwave's aft, Shockwave rubbed at the smooth panels and let his fingers drift down to where the telepath's tentacles were embedded. As he continued to suck on Soundwave's spike, he carefully pressed a digit inside of his partner's leaking valve, skirting around the thrusting cables and pressing against the scorching walls of Soundwave’s valve. 

Finally, the charge of what they were doing cascaded though his neural net like a tsunami. Soundwave’s spike swelled, transfluid bursting out, valve cycling down and clenching, even his tentacles brought him a sensation similar to a spike. The feedback from feeling both tentacles stretch him, and the tightness encircling them, with Shockwave just adding to it, pushed him over. His visual feed went from darkness to bright white, a scream leaving his vocalizer, but cutting out partway through, leaving the other mech to witness his glorious ecstasy.

Shockwave felt Soundwave's valve constrict and felt the transfluid burst in his mouth. He swallowed what he could but pulled back when he was unable to drink it properly. The hot fluid splashed onto his face and painted his gasping mouth. Shockwave lapped at Soundwave's spike, cleaning it messily before licking the transfluid from his own face, moaning at the taste. Slowly Shockwave removed his digit when Soundwave's frame began to relax and pulled the telepath into his arms, holding the limp frame securely against him.

"That was good,"

Soundwave murmured, nuzzling the other. "We have to do this again."

Shockwave's spark whirled excitedly, "You wish to do this again? With me?"

"Several times," 

Soundwave purred.

Shockwave couldn't help the crooked grin that stretched across his face. He pressed a kiss to Soundwave's helm and opened his mouth to respond when an urgent message pinged on his cpu. "It's from lord Megatron."

"What is it now?"

The question that came from Soundwave was almost a whine. Almost.

Shockwave was silent for a moment before he straightened up with a jolt, "Starscream is in labor, the sparklings are coming."

Shockwave hurried from the berth, and retrieved his mask off the couch, clicking it into place.

Soundwave pulled a rag out of his subspace with a bottle of cleaner, and got the rag wet, then cleaned himself up. "Here," 

He said, holding out the cloth for Shockwave to use.

"Thank you," 

Shockwave accepted the cloth and quickly scrubbed his armor down. "We are to report to the throne room, and you are to command the troops in his and Starscream's absence until they are able to resume their duties once more. Which I assume means when the sparklings are safely delivered and Starscream has recovered."

Soundwave had hooked his visor on while Shockwave spoke. :: Soundwave: understands orders. Shockwave: will grant Soundwave permission to look now?::

"Of course, my apologies, I should have told you when I had my visor back on."

::Soundwave: it is fine. Wanted to be sure Shockwave was comfortable before acting.::

Soundwave stood up from the berth, and nodded at the other mech. :: Soundwave: ready to leave. ::

Shockwave nodded, "As am I."

He reached out and encased Soundwave's slim servo in his, giving the digits a light squeeze.

Soundwave squeezed back, and then lead them out of the room.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's arriving in the chapter? ;D

"Oh Primus! Oh fragging Primus! I'll kill you! This is entirely your fault, you pit spawned-" Starscream broke off his heated tirade at Megatron with a desperate wail, and squeezed his leader’s servo instead. He was propped up on one of Knockout's med tables, and his labor contractions were in full force.

Knockout popped up from between his legs and informed cheerfully, "Good news Starscream, you're almost fully dilated. It won't be long now before you can start pushing!" 

Starscream's helm thumped back and he let out a groan, he had been in labor for the whole night shift, and it was now approaching late morning. He wasn't sure if he could hold on any longer, every muscle cable in his body screamed for him to push, and he desperately wanted this ordeal to be over. 

Megatron's servo felt like it was being put through a crusher as Starscream's slender servo clenched down on it. But pain wasn't new to him, and he let Starscream do as he pleased for the moment. 

Knockout pushed over a cart with fine mesh metal cloths, and a metal tub full of a gentle solvent to clean the newborns with as soon as they appeared. He than ran a tool over Starscream's extended midsection, the scanner in question able to show him the insides of a Cybertronian. The first sparkling was aligned with the birthing canal. 

"The first one is ready, when you feel your frame start to contract, push through it," Knockout advised, somewhat nervous about the whole thing, never having brought new-sparks into the universe before. 

Starscream nodded, unable to answer, as he was too busy breathing harshly in and out. Condensation trickled down his faceplates and he felt the wave of his next contraction start. With a loud cry, he squeezed Megatron's hand, and pushed. 

"That's it, breathe Starscream, just regulate your breathing. Get ready for the next push," Knockout soothed keeping a critical optic on Starscream's progress.

"You're doing great, Starscream," Breakdown encouraged from his place behind Knockout, ready with the supplies to clean the new little ones. He had helped during several sparkling births before, and was used to holding them, as well as cleaning them despite his brawny appearance.

Starscream whimpered, and turned his helm to look at Megatron, seeking comfort as his frame was racked with painful contractions. Pushing once more he felt their firstborn move further down and screamed as his valve was stretched wide around the sparkling's helm.

"I am here," Megatron did his best to reassure his SIC, but he wasn't known for his ability to convey empathy.  
Starscream looked into his mate's optics, and focused on his voice. He could hear the concern and gentleness laced through his words, and smiled softly up at him through the pain, "You had better stay here too, I expect-mnh! E-expect you to take full responsibility for this!"

He panted, squeezing Megatron's servo. Knockout cut in exclaiming, "I can see the helm! I need you to push right now, give me a big push Starscream!"

Tightening his grip, Starscream gave a hard push, shoulders trembling as he felt the Sparkling's upper body slide out. "One more push Starscream, just one more big push and the little one will be out!"

Knockout instructed rapidly, gently taking hold of the sparkling’s head and shoulders. Starscream gasped in pain, but determinedly pushed down, screaming as he felt his first creation slip free, and into Knockout's awaiting servos. Knockout quickly handed the sparkling over to Breakdown to clean.

Holding the screaming seekerlet, Breakdown wet one of the mesh cloths, and proceeded to wipe the tiny, wriggling thing down, being very careful of the nubs that would grow to be wings. 

"Sh-sh-sh, little one, it's ok, your creators are right here," Breakdown cooed, wrapping a calming EM field around himself, which would also calm the sparkling in turn. 

"L-let me see, please!" Starscream cried weakly, trying to catch his breath, his coding desperately urging him to grab the sparkling, and to keep it safe.

"Yeah, of course," Breakdown had cleaned most of the gunk off the tiny thing, and went over to the opposite side of Starscream from where Megatron stood. He leaned over the seeker, carefully displaying the new life.

Starscream felt coolant slip from his optics as he gazed at the perfect form he and Megatron had created. The sparkling had its optics offlined, and was wailing pitifully in Breakdown's arms searching for one of its creator’s presence. Starscream reached out, and stroked the soft metal cheek in awe, "Hello sweetspark, don't cry, carrier's here."

A fresh contraction pulsed through his body, and he bit his lip, gritting his denta against the pain. Knockout grabbed his scanner, and ran it over Starscream's pelvic armor, "The first twin is ready, Breakdown, give our liege his creation and prepare the next bath! These last two will be coming quicker, their small frames should make it easier on you, Starscream."

Breakdown swaddled the little one in a clean cloth, handing it over to Megatron, who imitated the hold Breakdown had used. Breakdown resumed his place by Knockout, and dunked another cloth in the cleanser, hoping that things would go smoother and Starscream's shrieking would be at a lower, easier to handle pitch.

Starscream gripped the sides of the berth, as Megatron now had his servos full with their sparkling who had quieted immediately in its sire's arms. Pushing on Knockout's cue, Starscream groaned as the first twin made its way down his channel. It was admittedly smaller than the first sparkling, but still caused him a great deal of pain. 

Megatron stared down at the tiny, somehow living thing that he held in his arms. How could something so…so…little possibly survive? Even with Starscream still screaming in the background, he was tuned in solely on the sparkling's breathing, feeling it's small frame shake with every intake. Red optics peeked out at him every now and then, unfocused, but still trying to look around. Holding the little one brought a new feeling to his spark, something he would label as 'humility' if he stopped to think about it.

Starscream pushed, unable to bite back the scream as the first twin slipped free, and was handed over to Breakdown to be cleaned. Starscream or Knockout didn't have time to pause as the last sparkling immediately began to push its way down, as if demanding to be taken out. Starscream gasped, and pushed, trembling violently from exhaustion as the little one finally dropped into Knockout's servos. Starscream collapsed back as the wails of his sparklings filled the room. 

Knockout hurriedly put the last sparkling next to its twin in the bath under Breakdown's watchful optic. The medic did a thorough inspection of Starscream's valve, and helped get rid of the after birth before cleaning up the exhausted seeker. Starscream laid limp, optics offlined, until he heard his creations tiny cries grow nearer. 

Breakdown walked over with the little ones, and laid them gently on Starscream's chest. Clutching tightly to his sparklings, Starscream stared in wonder at the tiny faces upturned towards his own. Brilliant red optics shuttered off and on as they looked into their carrier's face for the first time. Megatron held the first of the three close to Starscream, and its siblings. 

"They are all here now," Megatron said gently, looking at the other two smaller ones. It was obvious they were all seekers, all of them possessing wing-nubs. The one in his massive arms looked up at him, giving a cooing yawn.

"They're so beautiful," Starscream said in quiet awe, all earlier pain forgotten as he drank in the sight of his creations. Knockout subtly ran some tests making sure Starscream's frame was functioning normally, and that there were no internal problems, but thankfully everything seemed fine. He took the quiet moment as an opportunity to grab Breakdown's servo and lead him away from the med bay to give Megatron and Starscream some privacy.

"And small. For the life of me, I can't fathom how something so tiny functions." Megatron looked bewildered, but with a measure of pride.

Starscream chuckled, and shifted slightly over so Megatron could sit with him.

Minding Starscream, he laid down beside the slim seeker, looking at his offspring. Starscream leaned against Megatron's shoulder, and laid the twins carefully on his lap side by side. He began unwrapping the blanket that coddled the first twin, and gazed in adoration at the tiny silver frame. The little femme chirped when Starscream rubbed his servo on her belly, and curled forwards as he lifted her up, inspecting the tiny nubs on her back. Satisfied that there were no dents, or warped metal, he wrapped her back up, and pressed a kiss to her face. "One femme so far and she is absolutely perfect!"

Laying her back down gently, he eagerly set in on the second twin, looking very much like a youngling unwrapping a present.

"A femme? That's what Breakdown said the biggest one of the three was," Megatron gazed at Starscream and continued, "How, pray tell, are you able to tell the difference?"

"Two femmes? That's brilliant!" Starscream exclaimed excitedly before giving Megatron a look, "Honestly, being in charge of Vos' nursery taught me a thing or two about sparklings." Rolling his optics at Megatron he fixed his attention back on their youngest sparkling and cooed, "Your sire is very silly, now let's see those beautiful wings!" Lifting the tiniest sparkling he gave it the same inspection as he did for its twin. The little seeker stared at Starscream with ruby red optics, and chirped in what sounded like indignation as his carrier removed his warm blanket. The little one emitted no other noise as Starscream nuzzled it affectionately, and kissed its helm, "This one is a mech, and a rather handsome one if I do say so myself. Clearly they take after me, now let me see my firstborn!"

Rolling his optics, Megatron handed the bigger one over to the seeker, and took the smaller mech, rewrapping it in his blanket. His son trilled a couple of happy notes at him, before snuggling down further into the warmth.

Starscream gasped, "Look at her cheeks!" The seeker excitedly rubbed at the chubby metal protoform, and unwrapped her from her blanket as he did for the other two, "She has your frame, but thank Primus, inherited my good looks! Oh, she will be a fiercesome warrior indeed!"

Starscream checked her wings, and breathed a sigh of relief when everything looked normal. All of his sparklings were perfect, and pride filled his spark as he kissed his eldest daughter. Wrapping her carefully back up he picked up her sister, and held them close to his chest.

Megatron didn't quite know how to respond to the cheek thing, so instead, he just held onto the one in his arms, watching whatever emotion flickered across the mechling's face plates. 

Starscream glanced across at Megatron and watched as the warlord stared with uncharacteristic gentleness at his son. There were no words to describe the love that burst from his spark in that moment, but Starscream knew that every painful moment, and every uncertainty he felt through his carrying was worth it just to see that look on Megatron's face as he studied his creations.

"Will they likely sleep now, or stay up for a while longer?" Megatron asked, rubbing the base of his thumb on his son's forehead to soothe him.

"They will need to be fed, and then usually once they are content, they will recharge." Starscream informed as he slid back his feeding panel just under his chest plating, and brought out three separate energon lines. Starscream gently placed one in each of his daughter's mouths, and made sure they were settled securely against his frame, before motioning for Megatron to pass over their son. 

Megatron passed the mechling, making sure Starscream had a hold on him before letting go. "They are…cute," Megatron said, staring at them all, watching them feed.

Starscream hummed in agreement, circling the sparklings with his arms, and smiling at the sucking noises they were making. He looked over at Megatron and grinned, leaning over to kiss his mate. The kiss was nice and slow, as he sucked on Megatron's bottom lip, their mouths moving gently together. Pulling back he breathed, "I love you,"

Too late, Starscream realized that he had said it out loud, and now watched Megatron with bated breath, wondering how the other would react.

The warlord's eyes narrowed, a servo coming up to rest itself on the side of Starscream's facial plating, before pulling the seeker into a kiss.

"Mmph," Starscream moaned in surprise as Megatron licked his way into his mouth.

Megatron stopped after a few moments, pulling back, sure that his emotions were conveyed through his actions.

Starscream gazed up in adoration at his mate, and gently commed, :: I take it that means you feel the same way as well, my lord::

:: I've always felt my actions have spoken far louder than any words I have ever said. ::

Starscream smiled, and pressed a few lazy kisses across Megatron's jaw, :: That may be, but it never hurts to hear those actions confirmed verbally.:: Starscream wheedled with a grin, trying to coax Megatron into saying it.

:: I love you too. :: The warlord admitted over the comms.

Starscream beamed, and pulled Megatron into a deep kiss, smiling victoriously against the other.

:: And I will never say it out loud when Soundwave could be listening. He has an old memory, and I'm sure he'll bring up that stupid old bet. ::

Starscream pulled back, and narrowed his optics, ::What bet?:: Their little mechling chirped, and Starscream quickly fixed the energon cable back into his mouth before fixing Megatron with a look.

:: It's from a long time ago. Pre-war era. ::

::Care to elaborate?:: Starscream raised a brow, trying to remember all of the encounters he had had with Megatron, or rather Megatronus from that time.

:: 10 cubes of Iaconian high-grade that has been fermenting in our subspaces since before the war. Winner gets them. Soundwave has five, and I possess five. Whoever hears the other saying 'I love you' to another bot out loud, and can prove it, wins. ::

:: It was…a very long time ago. :: Megatron admitted.

Starscream fought to control his smile, :: Ah, so it has nothing to do with me specifically. That is a very interesting bet, my liege.:: Really, he was thinking it was fragging adorable! But he didn't dare let on that he thought Megatron was cute, his master may never forgive him for that particular opinion.

:: I want those 10 cubes pit damn it. I paid for them all in the first place. Hm, I suppose if I drink my five, Soundwave will be slag out of luck. ::

::Or we can simply lay a trap for him, he is courting Shockwave you know.::

:: What?:: 

Megatron gave the seeker a look of shock. He hadn't been paying attention to his other officers, too focused on Starscream's development with their sparklings.

Starscream chuckled, :: I had a feeling you wouldn't know, they have been rather quiet about it, but as always nothing could escape my incredible observation skills!::

:: Soundwave courting Shockwave. Hm. I suppose I can see why. :: 

Megatron admitted over the comms. One of the sparklings had spit out the feeding tube, and Megatron picked it up, seeing if the femmeling wanted more or was finished.

Starscream shifted their younger daughter over to Megatron's arms, when the little one refused any more energon, and noticed that their eldest and youngest had fallen into recharge. Retracting his feeding tubes, Starscream reclined back onto the med table, and placed the sparklings on his chest. ::It is a rather good match, although they've both been impossible to be around. Soundwave is not entirely as secretive as he would like to think, and watching him fondle Shockwave's aft has scarred me for life!::

Megatron chuckled a little out loud at that. "He is not near as bad as he used to be. He has mellowed out over the millennia."

Starscream yawned and murmured, "I smell a good blackmail story, you'll have to tell me about it later."

He placed a servo over each sparkling protectively, and gave the femme in Megatron's arms a tender look before his optics offlined.

Megatron shifted, one arm going underneath Starscream's helm and wrapping around his far shoulder, the other arm being used to cradle the smaller femme sparkling, holding her close to his own spark. Ex-venting deeply, he settled down, for once, content with the state of things. 

\---000---

A few weeks later, when Starscream had time to recover and the sparklings were settled into Megatron and Starscream's quarters, the top decepticon officers were invited to officially meet their leader's heirs. Starscream had made sure that the sparklings were fed and cleaned before the other decepticons arrived, and had them resting in their crib. The sparklings chirped and cooed as they stared at each other, and Starscream watched with fascination.

"Soundwave will want to hold them," Megatron remarked, sitting at his desk, pretending to work on a data pad while he watched Starscream with the little ones.

"Mmm, are you sure we have to show the others? Can't we just keep them all to ourselves?" Starscream asked, half serious, and a little nervous about letting others hold his sparklings. His primal coding was urging him to take the little ones and hide them from view. It was difficult for seekers to trust others outside of their race with their offspring, but Megatron had assured him that only the mechs he trusted with his life had been invited.

"Soundwave has had experience with sparklings before, Starscream," Megatron reminded him, "He will be utterly enraptured with them. I do not believe that Shockwave, or any of the rest will ask to hold them." Megatron knew that the seeker would need to be reassured. Starscream rested his chin on his arm and idly stroked his servo across the sparklings helms, "I know, I just want them to be safe."

"Soundwave will protect them as he would his symbiotes," Megatron affirmed, going over to his seeker, leaning against the crib, one arm reaching down to stroke the smaller femme, "We still have to discuss names you know. They can't just be 'elder femme', 'younger femme' and 'mechling' forever."

Starscream laughed, "It has only been a few weeks, that's hardly forever. But you are right, have you any ideas?"

"I have mulled over a few, perhaps Skydive for the smaller femme?" 

Starscream considered it with a smile, "I like it, I was thinking of Windfury for our mechling.

"It sounds like a strong name for him," Megatron agreed. Starscream slipped a claw into his eldest daughter's tiny fist, and smiled when she gripped it firmly, "And for our firstborn, I thought Nova Spark would suit her perfectly."

"It is a fierce name," Megatron approved, looking down at the three of them. The small femme, Skydive, waved her tiny servos at him, reaching for him. Megatron scooped her up, and mindful of the sharp point on his helm, nuzzled it against hers.

A chorus of chirps echoed from the crib as Windfury and Nova Spark objected at being left behind. Starscream smirked over at Megatron, "Don't tell me you're already picking favorites?"

"No," Megatron gave Starscream a look, "she just asked first."

Laughing, Starscream scooped up the other two wriggling sparklings and held them close. A sharp knock on the door signaled the arrival of the other decepticons, and Starscream sighed.

"Enter," Megatron called to the door. Knockout did so with his usual aplomb, followed closely by Breakdown and Soundwave. Shockwave trailed in after them and shut the door, making sure it was secure. Starscream shifted next to Megatron, and regarded the others coolly. He didn't mind when Knockout and Breakdown approached his side cooing at Windfury and Nova Spark, as they had already been around the sparklings before during their follow-up. 

"Hey, little guys," Breakdown cooed at the two sparklings that Starscream was holding, offering a digit for the only mechling to hold.

Knockout shouldered up to Starscream and leaned over Nova Spark, "I suppose they are quite cute when they’re not screaming."

Starscream rolled his optics, but didn't reprimand the medic as the red mech was smiling from audial to audial, and the seeker knew he was just teasing.

Soundwave glided over to Megatron. 

::Soundwave: Requests permission to hold femmeling?::

"Of course," Megatron gave Soundwave a nod, letting her slip into Soundwave's waiting servos. Soundwave cradled the little sparkling easily in his arms, and stroked her back between her wing numbs. He played a cheerful, techno tune with bright colors that flashed in time with the music on his visor, causing her to smile and giggle.

Starscream watched guardedly, but felt his anxiety lessen as he observed the telepath with his daughter. Nova Spark whimpered against his chest, waving her arms and Knockout straightened hastily, "I didn't touch her!"

He defended, taking a step back. Starscream smirked and bounced her gently, "She's just wet Knockout," He turned to Megatron, and carefully passed Windfury to his sire, "I'll be back in a minute," grabbing a clean, metal mesh cloth from the pile they had gathered for the sparklings to use as makeshift diapers, Starscream disappeared into the wash racks. Megatron held Windfury, the lone mechling of the bunch, who was chirping and trilling at him, clearly trying to tell his sire something, even though Megatron didn't get the message.

Shockwave came to stand closer to Soundwave, "how do you get enjoyment from entertaining sparklings? They are most illogical beings," Shockwave said, staring at the little one that was currently being entertained by his-hopefully-partner.

"Soundwave: Finds sparklings to be most enjoyable. Soundwave: With permission from lord Megatron, suggests that, Shockwave: hold the mechling."

Shockwave tried to protest thinking that his master would surely not allow it, but he was surprised when Megatron shared a look with Soundwave, before nodding his helm in agreement, and passing Windfury over to the scientist. Shockwave supported the seekerlet close, scared to drop the fragile bot and break it. He quickly searched for a chair, and sat down so he could have a better hold on the mechling, staring down at it nervously. Windfury focused on Shockwave's visor, enraptured by the one optic glowing down at him. The little mech kicked excitedly and chirped up at Shockwave, his tiny mouth glistening in a wet smile.

Megatron watched his lead scientist be baffled by an infantile of their kind. It was more amusing than he would let on.

:: Soundwave: has inquiry. Sparklings: named? :: He asked Megatron.

"The one Shockwave is holding is Windfury. You are holding Skydive. The bigger sparkling femme is Nova Spark."

Starscream came back from the wash racks holding a now happy sparkling. He glanced at Shockwave and hesitated for a second, sending Megatron a look. After a few moments of silent communication he relaxed, and even let Breakdown take Nova from his arms so the blue mech could fawn over the femme with Knockout at his side. Shockwave hadn't noticed Starscream's initial reaction, too absorbed with the bundle in his arms. He marveled at the simplistic joy that radiated from the tiny creature, and huffed out a laugh when the seekerlet turned his helm and tried to suck on his fingers.

"That is not edible, small one," Shockwave informed the sparkling, who ignored him in favor of mouthing on said appendage.

Soundwave turned to Shockwave, replaying a line from some human show. “I want one!"

Shockwave looked up in surprise, and felt a blush spread across his face as every decepticon in the room froze and watched the two. Breakdown whispered loudly to Knockout, "Wait, are they together?"

Shockwave stuttered, "I- that is...It is a very big decision,"

He glanced down at Windfury who chirped angrily at his fingers for not producing the desired energon, and carefully extracted his hand from the little one's mouth, "However, I confess I'm not entirely opposed to the idea..."

Starscream glanced with wide optics at Megatron, and Breakdown looked at Knockout eagerly, "You know, we should have a couple of our own too!"

"Are you insane? Do you have any idea what that would do to my figure?"

Knockout replied haughtily, but no one missed the considering gleam that came into the medic's optics. Megatron's deep voice cut through the room, "Need I remind you that we are still at war with the autobots? If my entire army intends on getting sparked up, then serious planning will have to be made in order to ensure the safety of the sparklings."

Starscream placed a servo on Megatron's shoulder and smiled, "You can hardly blame them, it has been so long since any of us have seen sparklings. Perhaps... it's time for a temporary ceasefire."

:: Soundwave: has calculated that Optimus Prime would agree to a ceasefire due to sparklings, at a 92% chance.:: Soundwave broadcasted to the room.

Silence reigned for several minutes, each bot lost in thought, and waiting for Megatron's final word.

"The situation we find ourselves in, could possibly be the one used to end the war," Megatron's hands clenched behind his back, "Cybertronians are now a people scattered, and few in number. If things continue this way, we all will soon die out, that is my final calculation of continuing the war. However, we cannot simply just end this civil war either. Admittedly, I want Optimus Prime deactivated, but as things stand, he may be the only Autobot that can convince others from harming any Decepticon that has become a creator, whether in vengeance or in spite. If the Autobots scattered throughout the galaxy hear from their Prime himself that the war has ended, and that a peace has been made, we still would have to be able and ready to defend ourselves. Still, it is preferable to the alternative of our race's extinction. My question is this, how many of you would be supportive of a temporary treaty that could lead to the end of this civil war?"

Starscream felt a stab of uncertainty, could he really give up after countless years of toil and pain to make peace with the very bots he despised? He looked over at his sparklings, and the moment his optics settled on them he knew beyond a doubt what he had to do. Starscream would do anything to keep his creations safe, even if that meant swallowing his own pride. With a determined flick of his wings he said, "I am, my liege."

Knockout shared a look with Breakdown and smirked, "I could use a little time to relax, all this stress is beginning to wear my frame down. Count me in as well."  
Breakdown simply nodded his head in agreement; everyone knew he would follow Knockout without fail.

"I will follow your orders as always, Lord Megatron," Shockwave nodded.

:: Soundwave: isn't fond of autobots. Soundwave: will co-exist so long as interaction can be reduced to a minimum. ::

"Then it appears that we are all in agreement. Soundwave and I shall be the most involved in negotiations. Shockwave, Starscream, you both will be revising said document. Knockout, Breakdown, I know that the both of you understand the importance of the health of carriers and sires. Anyone who wishes to procreate will be evaluated by you two. After things settle down for myself and Starscream, I will contact Optimus Prime, and we will start from there. For now, preparations must be made."

A loud chirp from Windfury, who was now putting up quite the struggle in Shockwave's arms, broke the tension as he started trilling angrily, demanding attention, and to be fed.  
Starscream scooped up the irate sparkling and laid him across his shoulder, rubbing his lower back in a soothing motion and giving Shockwave a nod in thanks. 

"Well then, we better get started." Knockout drawled eyeing Breakdown, "And you, big guy, can start the evaluations with me."

Starscream rescued Nova Spark from Breakdown's grasp as the mech eyed his partner’s frame hungrily, and hissed, "Not in front of the sparklings you two, for Primus' sake!"


	7. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations are a go, and everyone is feeling the strain of their increased workload. Also Optimus is horny! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a couple of months after the previous chapter, so the sparklings are a bit more active! ^_^

A piercing chirp echoed around Starscream and Megatron's berth and the seeker quickly jerked his head up, looking towards the source of the cry. Skydive was lying on her chassis next to Nova Spark. The two femmes had been playing on their padded mat, batting at the colorful toys gifted to them by Soundwave, but now Skydive was angrily kicking her pedes. Starscream shifted Windfury to one arm, the little mech had been mouthing contentedly on Starscream’s shoulder, and picked up the younger femme, cooing softly, "What is it darling, hmm?"

She was dry and had been fed not too long ago, so Starscream wasn't sure what could possibly be bothering her.

The sparkling seemed to calm down a little being closer to her twin, but she still fussed, trilling angry notes and writhing in Starscream's hold. Skydive was clearly wanting something, but Starscream didn't know what. She looked at Starscream, and then to the side of the berth that Megatron usually occupied, and then to her sire's desk, and started crying at a higher pitch.

Starscream smiled in understanding and shifted to his feet, "Skydive, your sire will be back shortly, it's alright little one."

Skydive trilled, coolant leaking from her optics and Windfury, sensing his twin's distress, began to cry as well. Starscream bounced them gently and walked around the room trying to placate them, but Nova Spark gave a loud cry of distress at being left behind.

Starscream looked down and gently scooped up his eldest, holding the three of them against his chassis, and continuing to pace the room slightly frantic now, "Ssh darlings, please, sire will be back soon."  
The three sparklings continued to wail, upset by their sire's absence and by each other's crying. Starscream held them close but felt his nerves begin to fray, he was operating on very little recharge as it was. Negotiations between the Decepticons and the Autobots had been at their busiest, which meant that Megatron had been away for most of the week, in and out of meetings and spending long hours going over treaties and clauses. Starscream and the sparklings were feeling his absence keenly and the seeker was missing his mate's help most of all. 

As his creations continued to cry Starscream felt his patience snap, he stormed towards the door, frustration flaring through his EM field. "Alright sweetlings, we're going to go see sire, and if anyone tries to stop us then carrier will personally rip their sparks out." Starscream cooed with false cheer as he walked forcefully down the halls. Skydive, Windfury, and Nova Spark all quieted down as they felt their Sire's presence grow nearer and Starscream allowed them to shift in his arms as they chirped in excitement.

 

\---o0o---

 

Megatron looked over the document on the data pad once more, double checking all the changes Optimus had seen fit to make and alter. While Megatron might not have liked the prime, he was clearly more capable at writing succinct and air-tight solutions. 

"I agree, except on clause 13.59," he started, "it states that energon obtained from mines will be split 60 percent to the deceptions and 40% to the autobots. I have many more soldiers than you at this time. You don't require 40 percent to keep all of you at optimal functioning. In that case-" Megatron stopped mid-sentence as an irritated Starscream, Megatron could tell by a volatile EM field which was quite impressive considering the distance, stormed into the room carrying all three of their sparklings.

Starscream marched right up to Megatron's throne and in full view of the screen. With a false smile he carefully placed the sparklings onto Megatron's frame and said with an eerily calm voice, "Here, your sparklings have been crying for you, and since you have seen fit to ignore us for an entire week, I decided to let them come see you. I will be napping in our room, and if I see one scratch or mark on them when they are returned, I will personally offline you."

Turning to the screen he nodded coldly at the Prime, "Optimus, I trust you won't mind." he said in a tone that clearly conveyed he didn't give a slag even if Optimus did. Turning back to the sparklings he cooed softly, "I will be back later darlings, have fun with sire!" He leaned over and gave them each a kiss, making his creations chirp happily, and then flounced from the room, heels clicking sharply against the floor.

Megatron stared after the seeker, bewilderment written on his face plates, and felt something against his wrist. Skydive, the little femme, was currently chewing on a piece of his armor, getting oral lubricant everywhere, while Windfury climbed up his chest, trilling happily. Nova Spark wasn't doing much, just laying down on her stomach across his lap and settling down, her optics closing and then flickering open, trying to ward off sleep.

Optimus leaned closer to his screen, eyes widening as he took in the sight of the three sparklings. This was his first time seeing them and he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.  
Grunting, Megatron set down his data pad and helped Windfury find a perch on his shoulder armor. He started chirping a couple of happy notes before hugging Megatron's helmet and nuzzling his sire. Skydive on the other hand was still happily chewing on his armor.

"Stop that," Megatron intoned softly, reaching into his subspace and pulling out a silicon chew toy, handing it over for her to chew on instead. He pulled out a rag as well and cleaned the drool off of his arm, and then moved her to sit by the dozing Nova spark.

Optimus covered his mouth and tried to fight back his laughter, it was so unbearably cute to see the fierce warlord being mauled by a sparkling. The stony glare directed his way was severely diminished when the sparkling on Megatron's shoulder chirped happily as it crawled on top of his sire's helm. "Um, perhaps you would prefer postponing the meeting until a later date?" Optimus offered, but quickly waved Ratchet over off-screen so the medic could see the little ones.

Megatron grunted at Optimus, keeping on optic on Windfury who was now clutching his brows with tiny servos, before reaching up to try and pry his pit spawn off of him.

Ratchet stood behind Optimus and bent down to see what had his leader so amused. When he saw the sparklings Ratchet chuckled and a soft smile graced his faceplates. "It has been quite a while since I've seen younglings, they are very cute." Ratchet murmured softly next to Optimus, optics fixed to the screen. Optimus felt a shiver run through his frame as Ratchet's deep, rumbling voice echoed in his audials, but he quickly focused his attention back to the screen. 

"Might I suggest we hold the next meeting aboard the Nemesis? There are some things we need to discuss further and Starscream's input would be most helpful. Of course the sparklings may attend as well, so they will not have to be separated from the both of you."

"That seems more like a plot so that you may get a close up look at my spawn," Megatron grunted, finally dislodging Windfury, and holding him to his chest plates, stroking the seekerlet between his wings.

Optimus grinned, "I assure you I hold no ill intentions towards your creations, I merely wish to see them in person if you and Starscream would allow it."

Megatron murmured something that sounded like 'soft-sparked idiot' before ex-venting heavily. "Fine then, Soundwave, arrange a time and day with Prime. I am going to go and see what that infernal seeker is up to," rearranging the sparklings in a better hold, Megatron stood up. Windfury gave a trill, rousing Nova Spark who gave a questioning chirp. Once he was sure they weren't going to try and get free, Megatron walked off, leaving Soundwave to discuss the details of the next meeting with Optimus. 

Megatron made his way down the corridors to his quarters, and punched in the code. The doors hissed open and he stepped inside. Starscream was curled up fast asleep on their berth, sheet pulled up to his helm and optics offlined as he recharged. Nova Spark chirped softly and wriggled forward, reaching for her carrier.

Megatron carefully lay down on the berth next to the seeker, not caring about having anything over him as he was used to far worse places to recharge from the early years of the war. He placed his creations on his chest plates. Windfury immediately crawled further up his frame, snuggling into the hollow of his shoulder and helm, before falling asleep. Nova Spark and Skydive were already in recharge. Satisfied that they were going to sleep, Megatron offlined his optics and fell into a light recharge. 

 

\---o0o---

 

Optimus finished arranging a date for their next meeting with Soundwave and disconnected the link. Ratchet was in his med bay across the room and looked up at Optimus, "It will be nice seeing sparklings again, I can't believe Megatron actually agreed to it."

"He has become considerably more reasonable since his offspring were born, I believe that his bond with Starscream and their younglings has helped him become more balanced." Optimus mused as he walked over to the medic who was busy sterilizing his tools. 

The Autobots were certainly enjoying the truce between the two factions, but those not regularly involved with the negotiations were left with quite a bit of time on their servos. Ratchet had taken to cleaning every inch of their base he could get his hands on, and the others had quickly learned it best to stay out of his way lest they be pulled into the medic's cleaning frenzy.

"That would make the most sense," Ratchet agreed, picking up a pair of forceps and dipping in the sterilization solution before wiping it dry, and picking up the next item. "Sparklings make everyone happy, and it seems that even a prime isn't immune to the charms of the young of our race," the medic gave a light chuckle, shaking his head.

Optimus laughed, "All too true, my friend. The future of our race was looking very grim and these little ones bring me hope that Cybertronians will be able to recover and move on from this terrible period of war."

"If Cybertron could be restored, would you think about having some of your own?" Ratchet asked in a happy tone, before dunking a scalpel down in the solution.

Optimus' spark fluttered as a vision of Ratchet round with his offspring, and little sparklings with red and white designs filled his processor. He smiled at the medic, gaze lingering on Ratchet's frame, "I would indeed, the idea has occurred to me most often as of late."

"Wanting little ones is normal, I suppose," Ratchet nodded thoughtfully, "With enough energon and materials to spare, I don't see why not," Ratchet turned to look at Optimus. "Although going onboard with a bunch of mechs who have spent centuries trying to kill us, makes me nervous," he shuddered, plating flaring out a little.

Optimus nodded, "That is completely understandable, you do not have to accompany me if you do not wish to go Ratchet. However, I believe they will not harm us. They seem to be of one mind on this ceasefire, and I do not think they would risk another battle with the sparklings on board the Nemesis."

"Oh no," the medic shook a threatening digit at him. "You're not going up there without anyone. Bumble Bee wouldn't be a good choice, he'd be uncomfortable, to say the least, around Megatron. Arcee would pick a fight, and so would Bulkhead. Like it or not Optimus," he stressed his name, "you're stuck with me," the medic snorted at him.

Optimus grinned and stepped closer, "I should hope so, your company has always been a comfort to me." He rested a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, and let his fingers brush down the medic's arm as he walked past him, exiting the room and leaving the medic to ponder his words. 

 

\---o0o---

 

Ratchet sat at his med bay, finished with cleaning his tools. Finally, everything was to his satisfaction of 'clean'. It was one of the things that he was picky about. Medic coding demanded that everything be clean and neat, so that in cases of emergency it was easier to get the necessary tools.

He pulled a scalpel from the tools, and a piece of clear crystal that he had pocketed away while in an energon mine. Crystal, compared to most mineral deposits he was used to, was soft compared to Cybertronium, the metal that his tools were made out of. Taking in a deep vent, he started to carve at it, shaping it to resemble the Hall of Iacon, the place where before Optimus Prime was Optimus Prime, he was a simple data-clerk, going by the name of Orion Pax. 

When he finished, Ratchet critically went over his piece. He had a knack for whittling, and liked to do it on his off time. But this was the first time that he was using it as a way to comfort someone. He wanted to give Optimus a piece of home, knowing just how dear Cybertron was to the spark, to the soul, of his leader. He empathized with Optimus more than any of the others at base, but that wasn't to say he didn't value everyone-even the humans-as an important part of the team. Still a bit unsure of himself, Ratchet tentatively commed Optimus.

:: Yes?:: Optimus' smooth voice rumbled over the connection, gentle and inquiring.

:: Where are you? :: Ratchet sent, feeling a bit nervous. Giving someone a present wasn't something he did on any basis. Ever. Well, except for when Bumblebee was a youngling, but that was beside the point.

::In my quarters, you are welcome to come over, my friend. I was just looking over some old reading material.:: Optimus replied comfortably, shifting on his berth.

:: I will see you in a few clicks. :: Ratchet cut the line before standing up. Stretching out his cables, he made his way to Optimus' room, knocking on the door like a polite mech would.

"You needn't knock Ratchet," Optimus' light chuckle filtered through the door as the Prime got up and made his way over to the entrance. "Then call me old-fashioned," Ratchet huffed back.

Optimus smiled and opened the door to his friend, ushering him inside, and closing the door behind him once more. Settling down across from the red medic at the small table in his room, Optimus inquired, "What brings you here so late in the evening?"

Ratchet held up the little statue he made. "I…made this. It wound up looking like the record halls of Iacon. I thought you might like it," he said, a certain amount of reluctance, embarrassment, and a smidgeon of pride in his EM field.

Optimus stared in wonder at the intricate replica of the record halls and felt his spark swirl in nostalgia. He carefully took the statue from Ratchet's servo and said quietly, voice filled with awe, "It is a marvelous gift, you have captured its likeness perfectly." He flicked his optics up to Ratchet's and beamed happily at him, comfortable showing the full extent of his joy to the medic.

"If you wanted to see more of them, you should ask Bumblebee. I believe he's stored away every single figurine I've ever given him," the medic gave a light chuckle.

"Bumblebee guards his statues very seriously and now I see why, your work is truly magnificent Ratchet." Optimus praised turning the replica over in his servos and shooting Ratchet a warm look. "I believe, as custom dictates, it will be my turn to gift you with something next." Optimus grinned wondering if the medic would pick up on his intentions.

"What? Um, I guess if you want to?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him, clearly confused.

A wicked gleam came into Optimus' optics and he sidled closer to Ratchet. Staring deep into the medic's optics he leaned forward and rumbled, "I will make sure to find a gift that is worthy enough for you, my friend." He knew that Ratchet hadn't meant to begin a courtship, but Optimus would take what he could get, and he was pretty confident that he could get Ratchet sooner or later.

"Uh," the medic shifted minutely back, "that's not necessary, Optimus," he tried to reassure the mech.

Optimus slid his servo forward and gently brushed his fingers against Ratchet's, the touch seemed innocent enough but the look in his optics was anything but, "Oh, but I insist. Please, allow me to do this for you, Ratchet."

Ratchet detected something in Optimus' field that he wasn't sure he was ready to even try to understand, so he stood up and backed towards the door, deft servos keying it to open. "Al…right then. Well, I'm going to get a few hours of recharge. See you then," Ratchet practically ran out of the room, EM field tucked in tight, plating clamped down.

Optimus watched him flee the room and frowned a little. He hadn't meant to scare Ratchet off, but it was hard not to tease the mech when his reactions were so endearing. Optimus grinned and idly rubbed his present in one servo, he couldn't wait to pursue his medic even further.

 

\---o0o---

 

Soundwave scheduled the meeting a week down the road, giving time for Starscream and Megatron to recover from the heavy workload before having to start it over again. It would also give Starscream the necessary time to get used to the idea that his sparklings would be around the former enemy. A splitting helm ache was on its way to making itself known, and he had one retreat that he was in favor of visiting. 

He sent an inquiring ping to Shockwave, who was off-shift at the moment. Shockwave answered with his location, revealing himself to be in his quarters.

:: Soundwave: on his way. Soundwave: would be most grateful to Shockwave if he provided processor-ache relieving energon upon arrival.:: the last bit of the message carried a pleading tone.

::Of course, I will have it ready for you by the time you arrive.:: 

Shockwave promised, feeling a twinge of sympathy for his mate. He was lucky enough to not have to be heavily involved in dealing with the autobots, but Soundwave was not. That meant his mate had to work twice as long and carry a heavier workload as well, which deprived the scientist of his company.

Some clicks later, the door opened and an exhausted Soundwave flopped rather gracefully on the couch. His face mask was off, and placed in his subspace. His purple optics were dim, as he pressed his thin digits over his face plates, groaning.

Shockwave padded over with the requested cube of energon and handed it to the telepath. Shockwave sat next to his mate and sensing Soundwave's need for quiet and relaxation, he gently picked up the telepath’s pedes and began to massage the delicate wires between the plating. He kneaded Soundwave's long purple legs and gently eased the tension from his frame.

"Aaaahhh," Soundwave gave a long moan, not having this kind attention paid to him in a long, long time, and pushed into the touch.

Shockwave smiled, glad that he making Soundwave feel good. He dug his fingertips in a little firmer at the bottom of the telepath's pedes and watched in delight as his mate shuddered beneath his touch. "Do you like this?" Shockwave inquired huskily, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Nn, yes," Soundwave stretched out, while consuming more of the energon Shockwave had prepared for him.

Shockwave watched his partner's frame bend and reflect in the light shining overhead. Unable to resist, he slid his servos farther up the telepath's legs, squeezing and massaging Soundwave's thigh plates.

Soundwave hummed at a subsonic level, feeling a massive amount of tension leave his frame, and finished off the cube, helm-ache being soothed away as his frame began absorbing and utilizing the pain killers in the energon, and by the massage from Shockwave.

Shockwave felt his mate's EM field considerably relax, and felt that it was safe enough to move further up Soundwave's frame. He moved and straddled the telepath's legs, beginning to run the palms of his servos over Soundwave's waist cables. Leaning forward, Shockwave nuzzled his helm into his mate's neck and breathed out through his visor, "I want to kiss you."

Soundwave reached into his subspace and pulled out a metal-mesh clothe. It was long, and rectangular in shape, and Soundwave had found it worked well as a blindfold. Carefully tying it around his helm, he made sure it was tight enough not to fall off, and covered his viewing range. 

"Then do so," the mech breathed.

Shockwave leaned up and stared at the familiar blindfold. He had been courting Soundwave for close to a year, and never once had the telepath complained about having his sight restricted, or pushed for Shockwave to reveal himself. 

The scientist had come to trust Soundwave in ways that he never thought possible and he could think of no other mech that he was more comfortable around then he was with Soundwave. He knew with certainty that Soundwave loved him, and that he loved Soundwave. With steady servos, Shockwave reached forward and gently untied his mate's blindfold.

"Mmm?" Soundwave's optics were still closed, but he felt the weight of the blindfold slide off.

Shockwave removed his visor and revealed his face, "Open your optics please," he murmured, watching carefully as Soundwave's violet optics flickered online.

Soundwave stared up at the mech above him. One servo of thin digits reached up and stroked over the scars, feeling them. In the pits, Soundwave had seen a lot of injuries, including the scarring of mechs and femmes that could not afford a medic to even look them over. Soundwave himself had several scars on his protoform, from where blade, shrapnel, or acid had made it under his armor. Seeing why Shockwave chose to hide his face was understandable, it was a significant psychological weakness. Many would see it as a disfigurement, opposite as Soundwave saw it. 

Scars were proof of what you survived. The more scars you lived with-visible or not-was a testament to your resolve to survive, and to continue. There was bravery in that fact, a determination that Soundwave respected. 

Soundwave rested his servo on the side of Shockwave's helm, and pulled him down for a slow, sweet kiss, arms wrapping around the other mech to keep him from getting away.

Shockwave allowed Soundwave to hold him and slowly relaxed into his mate's arms. He cautiously returned the kiss, reading the telepath's EM field for any traces of pity or disgust. However, Shockwave only felt love and lust pouring out from Soundwave's frame and he knew with absolute certainty that he had made the right choice in choosing Soundwave as a mate.

Soundwave groaned, arching up against the other, servos dancing on the mech’s back, finding hot spots that were well known by now, and looking for new ones. His glossa traced the scars on the edge of the others mouth, learning them with a different kind of touch. He ground his hips against the other, hoping to get Shockwave to open before he did.

Shockwave took a moment to feel Soundwave press against his body, he shuddered as his mate grinded against him and mouthed at his scars, taking in every imperfection and making him feel wanted. Shockwave whimpered against Soundwave's mouth, panting faster as lubricant began to slip out from beneath his cover and smear between their panels.

The thin mech moaned, now wrapping his lower limbs against Shockwave, pulling him closer.

Unable to hold back any longer, Shockwave snapped his panel open, and released his spike, letting it fully pressurize against Soundwave's armor. He pressed a searing kiss to Soundwave's lips before pulling back and whispering huskily into his mate's audial, "Open for me,"

A loud click was heard, the scent of lubricant hitting the air.

Pulling back, Shockwave stared hungrily at Soundwave’s glistening valve and erect spike. Spreading the lithe purple thighs apart, Shockwave circled a finger around Soundwave's wet entrance and slowly pressed into the tight opening.

Almost immediately, the calipers in his valve clamped down around the welcomed digit, lubricant oozing out, the motion of the valve drawing it deeper within.

Shockwave pumped his finger slowly in and out, stretching Soundwave's walls and relishing the shudders and small whines his mate emitted. Lowering his helm, he flicked his glossa teasingly across the tip of Soundwave's leaking spike, engulfing the member in his warm mouth while simultaneously adding another finger into the clenching valve.

Fists clenched tight, as Soundwave tried to keep himself from thrusting into the other’s mouth, letting out a growling keen.

Shockwave sucked and swirled his glossa around Soundwave's long spike, slowly taking it in deeper as he steadily plunged his fingers in and out of Soundwave's frame. He gently stretched and scissored his fingers before adding in a third and deliberately brushing against his mate's sweet spot.

A shout verbalized the pleasure Soundwave felt from the brushed touch inside his valve. Arching, he tried to rock downward on those digits, wanting more.

Soundwave's shout made Shockwave's spike jolt in arousal. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, he lifted his helm from Soundwave's spike, and gave the tip one last lick before pulling away. He carefully removed his fingers and quickly lined up his spike with Soundwave's entrance. Leaning forward, he captured the telepath's mouth with his and ravished the warm, wet heat as he slowly slid into Soundwave's waiting valve.

Soundwave's flight engines hitched, before they upped in pitch to purr. He kissed back hard into the other mech, flexing his inner walls to make the other go crazy.

Shockwave growled and bit Soundwave's bottom lip, he pressed open mouth kisses down the telepath's neck, sucking harshly on the delicate cables and biting down on them hard enough to leave a mark. He bottomed out and held himself deep within his mate's perfect, tight valve, savoring the clenching walls and searing heat that surrounded his spike.

Soundwave's internals rippled against him, triggered by the sensation of Shockwave pressing against his ceiling node. Lubricant flowed on the inside, trapped inside due to the others considerable girth. Soundwave found he rather enjoyed the sensation of liquid being trapped inside him, along with the rising charge coming off of the spike in him.

Shockwave groaned, and pulled back. He thrust quickly into Soundwave's pliant frame, setting a swift pace as he continued to kiss and suck at the telepath’s frame.

Soundwave went silent, engine still running, as a mini-overload racked his frame, causing his valve to convulse. More liquid flooded his channel, the excess dripping out, causing audible, wet noises to be heard, which seemed to drive the other mech onward.

Shockwave felt his processor blank out as his systems screamed for him to drive faster and harder into Soundwave's frame, seeking relief and wishing to draw more shouts and bring more pleasure to his mate. He slipped a servo between their intertwined frames and began to pump Soundwave's spike in time with his thrusts.

Soundwave let go once he felt the change in the other mech, rocking up to meet the other. Another two hits to his most sensitive nodes catapulted him into one of the most powerful overloads of his existence. His mind whited out, frame stiffening, before relaxing into the high.

Shockwave shouted as Soundwave's walls clamped down around him, and he thrusted once more before holding himself firmly inside of his mate, filling the small channel with his transfluid as he roared out his own overload. Shockwave's optics whited out and he collapsed onto the telepath, shaking from the force of his overload.

Slowly, Soundwave came down from the high, completely strutless against the other, the comforting weight of his chosen resting above him.

It was several minutes before Shockwave onlined his optics and felt steady enough to move, but even then he opted to just shift his weight off of his mate, and nuzzle into Soundwave's neck, pressing soft kisses in apology to the deep marks he had left there earlier.

One servo stroked Shockwaves back, slowly, but there.

Shockwave basked in the afterglow, pressing lazy kisses to Soundwave's face and across his lips, holding the telepath close and listening to the sound of his mate's spark whirling in his chest.  
"Mmm," Soundwave yawned, about ready to drop into recharge.

Shockwave got up, smiling at Soundwave's whine in protest, and disappeared into his wash racks, bringing back with him a warm rag dipped in cleaning solvent to wash the sticky mess from Soundwave's frame. Shockwave gently washed and rubbed down his mate's armor, lulling the mech into recharge and making sure to clean every part of his gorgeous frame.

Soundwave's optics were closed as he vented deep and slow. Exhaustion radiated from his tired frame, even in recharge. Though he was unconscious, part of his CPU that was still online, and he made a note to thank Shockwave when he awoke.

Pressing a kiss to his Soundwave's lips, Shockwave picked up the recharging telepath and carried him over to his berth. Gently he tucked him in and gazed fondly at his mate, brushing a servo against his smooth cheek before turning to go and shower. He'd let Soundwave recharge as long as he liked and would make sure that no one would bother him until his mate was ready.


	8. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet meet the sparklings, and Starscream gets a bit nosy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically this is just a fluffy chapter, lots and lots of fluff! ^_^ And cuteness, lots of that too! As always comments and kudos are appreciated! -Hiddles<3

Ratchet supposed, out of all the things that had led up to this, this referring to Optimus and himself currently being on the Decepticons warship the Nemesis, the strangest thing was being greeted by Shockwave of all mechs. Certainly, he had not expect Starscream, not with the sparklings still so little and he so busy with them, but he had expected Megatron, and if not the war monger himself, then Soundwave in his stead. 

Optimus, on the other hand, seemed the most excited Ratchet had seen him in decades, surely eager to meet the first sparklings in thousands of years, and the only for-sure little ones sparked after Bumblebee. Ratchet, although he was looking forward to the meeting, was carefully reigning in his emotions, happy that Optimus was happy, but still half-expecting some group of insecticons or vehicons to jump out and start shooting at him. The fact that they weren't both soothed him, and frayed on his nerves at the same time.

Optimus followed Shockwave and tried to reign in his wide grin and act the part of a Prime, but it was becoming increasingly hard as they drew nearer to the conference room. He sent Ratchet an excited look as Shockwave stopped in front of a set of doors, and practically bounced on his pedes in anticipation. When Shockwave finally ushered them in, announcing their presence and stepping to the side, Optimus saw Megatron first, standing at the head of the room in a powerful stance. Red optics settled on them and Optimus barely heard the bland greeting Megatron welcomed them with in his disappointment at the lack of sparklings. However, Megatron seemed to notice his dejected face and looked to the side before giving a huff of annoyance. The warlord stepped slightly to the left revealing Starscream who had apparently decided to hide behind him at the last minute. He had an armload of sparklings cradled to his chest and was fixing a narrow glare directly at the autobots.

"Optimus," Megatron intoned, stepping forward, "welcome to the Nemesis. I hope the trek here wasn't…tedious," he finally settled on, gesturing to Shockwave that he may leave. "Now, before we begin, it's of no small surprise that you want to see my spawn. Your medic," his crimson gaze settled on the short mech before returning to look at the prime, "probably also wishes to examine them to make sure we haven't been mistreating our own," at this point, Megatron's glare turned to a mocking gaze as he cast a look over towards Ratchet again. "Starscream however, wishes to have his say before such a thing happens," Megatron stepped to the side, and gave Starscream a small, indiscernible nod.

Starscream stepped forward and looked every bit the menacing second-in-command of the decepticons, which was quite impressive considering he had three drooling sparklings cuddled in his arms. "I'll say this plainly Prime, I was against you meeting my creations and I still am. However, in light of our new-found arrangement I've decided to play nice for today and allow you the honor of meeting my sweetlings," Here the seeker paused and fixed a deadly glare on both the autobots, "But do not think for one nano-click that I won't be watching your every move, one misplaced servo or ill-advised grab and I'll rip your sparks out so fast Primus himself won't see it coming, do I make myself clear?" The sparklings cooed, pawing at Starscream's frame and kicking their pedes excitedly. Their backs were turned towards Optimus and he caught sight of tiny wing nubs twitching from each sparkling's shoulder plates and felt his spark melt at the sight, "Of course Starscream, I assure you that no harm will befall your offspring. I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to see them today." Starscream sniffed and turned his optics over to Ratchet.

"I have sworn an oath as a medic to do no harm to any patient, sparkling, or youth of our kind," Ratchet said, holding up a servo, in remembrance of the day he swore it, meaning every word he said. "And if I ever saw anyone so much as attempt to harm your sparklings, I would cut them down, and defend your creations to my last vent."

Starscream regarded him carefully before nodding his head, "Good," he stalked past Megatron and settled down near a play mat set up for the sparklings to amuse themselves with. Carefully he sat them down on their bottoms and placed a few toys within their reach, smiling softly as they chirped happily.

Megatron brought out a data pad from his subspace, intent on working with Optimus, but he decided against it as the bot’s blue gaze was firmly settled on the little ones fumbling around on the floor.

Starscream caught Optimus' gaze and said irritably, "Well, are you just going to stand there?! I thought you wanted to meet them?" Optimus snapped to attention, "My apologies," he slowly approached the sparklings wriggling on the mat. He sank quietly to his aft and folded his legs, staring at the younglings with an almost reverent gaze. Starscream gave Megatron a look, almost concerned for the Prime but decided to hold his tongue and watch how his creations would react to the new mech. 

Nova Spark was the first one to notice Optimus, she stilled as her little servo reached for a toy and lifted her glowing optics to stare at the Prime. Her bottom lip wobbled and she chirped in distress for her carrier. Starscream placed a soothing servo against her back, wrapping a reassuring EM field around the little femme. Skydive and Windfury looked at their sister, chirping softly before catching sight of what had scared her. Windfury gazed with curiosity, daring to coo softly at the smiling mech but staying perfectly still.

Skydive on the other hand, peered at the colorful mech, interested. Neither her sire, nor carrier, had such pretty colors. She stared up at him, the new mech had pretty blue optics, unlike the red that she and her siblings had. She sent a pulse of curious/question to her twin, who seemed unsure of this new person. 

After a moment of deciding that the new mech didn’t mean anything bad, she eagerly scooched forward on her tummy until she reached his leg plating, and latched onto it, all the while looking up at Optimus with wonder in her small red optics.

"The biggest of them all is Nova Spark. The one looking at you, Optimus, is Skydive. Her twin is Windfury," Megatron intoned, wanting to get their names out, before they were asked. 

Ratchet took note of the exchange, but backed away from them, knowing that sparklings were easily over-whelmed.

Megatron noted, with a small amount of disdain, that one of his daughters had seemingly taken to Optimus, and was being quite friendly at that.

Optimus committed the names to memory and stared back at Skydive as the little femme tried to pull herself up. She pitched backwards suddenly, off balancing herself as she tried to get closer and Optimus quickly reached a servo out to stop her from hitting the floor. He quickly glanced up at Starscream but the seeker merely raised a brow at him after seeing his daughter was unharmed. "You may pick her up, Optimus. Very carefully mind you, and do not under any circumstances touch her wings." Optimus grinned excitedly and gingerly lifted the sparkling in his servos, supporting her aft and helm so he could bring her closer to his face.

"Why is that?" asked Ratchet, having very little knowledge of seekerlets. "Does their wing protoform slowly harden, or does armor develop over it?" Starscream lifted his gaze from his sparklings and beckoned Ratchet closer, eager to show off his superior knowledge of seekers to someone who would actually listen, "Their wings are not fully developed yet, as they grow the metal will stay soft and pliable until they take shape." He picked up Nova Spark and laid her carefully on her stomach across his thigh. The femme sucked contentedly on Starscream's plating as he gently ran a digit in between her wing nubs, showing Ratchet what he was talking about, "Then armor will begin to grow around them, this usually happens by the time they are ready for their first flight. It's a sign of maturity for sparklings, and signals that they are ready to leave the nursery. It will be quite some time before this happens however, and until then their wings are in danger of being damaged or seriously disfigured. This is why all sparklings were kept in the nursery under constant vigilance on Vos, to ensure no accidents would befall them."

"I see. And such an incident would require a CR chamber for repair, correct?" a CR chamber being one of the only things that could repair protoform. The chamber had mouth pieces for venting, and the chamber was filled with a nanite-rich gel that the protoform would instinctually use to repair itself.

All the while, Optimus cooed at Skydive, mindful of her wings, and cushioned her head with his servo. Skydive made happy chirping sounds and giggled, reaching up at one servo that he was using to tickle her gently. Joyous burbles from her vocalizer made Optimus' spark churn with awe of her cuteness, still humbled that something so tiny, could be so full of life.

Windfury chirped from his place on the mat and Nova Spark picked her helm up with an answering coo, Starscream placed his now calm first born next to her brother and watched with an amused smile as Windfury screeched and waved his servos at Nova in excitement. The femme batted her toys and stared at her brother cooing softly. Starscream turned back towards Ratchet and replied to his earlier question, "Yes, although it wasn't always a guarantee the seekerlet could fly again, but that was only in extreme cases. However, such technology has been lost to us and I've no desire to see any of my creations grounded from a careless mistake."

"A CR chamber could easily be made, but the gel is difficult to synthesize," Ratchet admitted, deciding to sit down, he placed one servo on Optimus' shoulder, and sat crossed legged on the floor as well, watching Optimus delicately handle Skydive.

Skydive had finally had enough tickling, and had managed to get her tiny servos around Optimus' vent on the top of his helm, and was inspecting it with all the concentration that an infant could manage. Optimus, ever the patient mech, held her gently, and allowed her to feel the crest, giving a small huff of laughter at her antics.

Nova Spark eyed Ratchet for a moment but didn't seem bothered by his presence and instead waved a teething block in her hand and chirped loudly before it flew from her grasp and landed at Ratchet's pedes. Windfury giggled and launched his own toy, letting out a shrill chirp as it bounced harmlessly off of Optimus' knee plate. Starscream grinned as he explained, "They've just recently started throwing things, for some reason it amuses them," he gently rolled a soft sphere towards his sparklings who giggled excitedly and batted it away again, this time watching as it rolled towards their sire's pedes.

Megatron gave an exasperated vent. He expected work to be done this cycle, not a play date. Still, he could hardly fault Optimus and Ratchet for being so interested in his creations. Vector Sigma had long ago quit creating new mechs and femmes, and then even fewer were created the old fashioned way. And of course, no one wanted to raise little ones during a war he reflected as he picked up the toy, and carried it back to Nova Spark, mindful of his claws as he knelt and held it out to her.

"They are sweet," Ratchet gave a laugh, impressed by their antics.

Nova chirped at her sire and took the ball while Windfury leaned forward and latched onto Megatron's arm, giggling as he was lifted up. The mechling nuzzled his helm against his sire's and Starscream's optics softened as he watched his mate kiss their son when he thought no one was looking. 

Optimus had Skydive cradled to his chest as she tried to scoot up his frame and into the hollow of his neck. His chassis rumbled with laughter as the femmeling began to suck on his plating and he shared a look with Ratchet, knowing he probably looked ridiculous but was unable to stop himself from grinning. 

The door swished open and Starscream looked up to see Soundwave enter the room carrying a stack of datapads. The sparklings all chirped excitedly as they felt the familiar presence of the telepath, and Nova Spark smiled at the visored mech, waving her toy around rapidly in front of her. Soundwave waved at the biggest femme, and handed the stack of data pads to Starscream, the only bot in the room that wasn't holding a tiny, squirming little life form. He reached forward and gave a pet to Windfury who was giving him an interested look, and felt the joy emanating from Optimus and Ratchet. He also detected a romantic attraction from Optimus towards Ratchet, who seemed oblivious to it. He gave a mental sigh, deciding that if they didn't get their act together, he would do something about it. Outwardly, he gave a nod to Megatron, and left.

Skydive gave a happy shriek and let go of Optimus' crest, and waved her hands at him. Optimus gave a laugh, still cooing at her, absolutely glowing that one of the sparklings had taken so strongly to him. For her part, Skydive simply just adored the mech holding her, his helm decoration was so different than her carriers, and she had fully investigated it. Her EM field flared out in happiness and contentment, and she grabbed onto one of his digits, and started to suck on it.

Starscream shifted through the data pads and addressed Megatron, "I believe that was Soundwave's subtle way of telling us to get started." He scooped up Nova Spark and carried the data pads to the table, arranging them in order as Nova cooed in his audials and bounced in his arms.

Skydive gave a gurgle from around Optimus's servos, and her optics slowly closed, signally that she was tired, and was perfectly content to fall asleep while he held her. Apparently, Megatron observed, the smaller femme trusted Optimus. Not that he ever thought Optimus would do them any harm, he was just surprised that one of the sparklings had taken so strongly to the prime. They didn't seem to take to Ratchet, but the old medic was smiling, and stroking Skydive's helm as she rested in steady servos.

"Seems like we should get started," Ratchet agreed, once again using Optimus to help him move, groaning as he stood up. He wasn't getting any younger, and his joints made that quite clear.

Wingfury screeched as Megatron stood, waving his arms excitedly as he was lifted into the air. Starscream watched Optimus cautiously stand up with their youngest daughter and directed him to sit across from Megatron who had settled in next to the seeker. Nova and Windfury reached for each other and Starscream took his son from Megatron so his mate would be free to conduct the meeting. Starscream himself wouldn't be required to stay for the whole conference and planned to take the sparklings back to his quarters. The medic sat across from Starscream who had positioned the sparklings in his lap so they were reclined against his chassis and staring at the red and white mech. 

Nova caught sight of her sister across the table and whimpered, upset that she was not closer. Skydive became alert at her sister's cry and wriggled in Optimus' hold. Wingfury babbled loudly smacking his hands on the table and Starscream gently chided, "No, no, sweetling," he placed his palm beneath his son's servos to prevent him from hitting the table and the mechling quickly lost interest in favor of playing with his carrier's claws.

"Should I bring her over, Starscream?" Optimus asked. "Yes, seekerlings do not like to be apart for very long, especially trine members."

"Now, that's another thing I was wondering," Ratchet started, as Optimus walked over to Starscream, handing over the sleepy sparkling to her carrier, "are seekers that are born together automatically a trine? Or is it up to chance? And what about seekers that aren't created into threes? Is training something that must happen?"

As Megatron let out a long suffering sigh Starscream grinned at the medic , "Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere else, my creations are tired and I'd be happy to explain it to you while they sleep."

Ratchet looked over to Optimus. "I'm sure that Megatron and I are more than able to hash out an agreement between the factions. You are more than welcome to go," Optimus smiled.

Ratchet gave him a smile, and stood up. "Would you like me to take one of them while we walk?" he asked Starscream.

Starscream looked down at the sparklings and shifted Windfury over to the medic, "Here you go, he likes to climb so be careful." Starscream placed Nova and Skydive against his shoulders and led the way from the room, with Ratchet in tow. He figured the rec room would be a good place to talk. It was past the refueling hour so it should be empty and it had nice couches to recline on.

Ratchet took the mechling, careful of his tiny wings, and cradled him to his chest, stroking the seam in-between the winglets. Windfury chirped against Ratchet's armor, tiny digits digging into chassis seams as the medic's soothing EM field put the sparkling at ease. Starscream entered the rec room and headed for the lounging area, he sank back into the cushions and cradled the femmelings to his chassis as they began to sleep.

Ratchet sat a little bit always from Starscream, using a cushion to help prop his lower back, and placed the mechling in Starscream's lap.

Starscream picked up Windfury and then swung his legs up on the couch. He began laying the sparklings one by one on their stomachs in-between the back of the couch and his legs, creating a barrier so they wouldn't roll off the cushions. 

"They are something special," Ratchet finally spoke, sighing as he sank down into the couch. His berth at the base wasn't near this comfortable. He could very well fall asleep on such a comfortable piece of furniture.

"I know," Starscream smiled, pride making his optics glow as he surveyed his sparklings. After a moment Starscream spoke up, "There's an energon dispenser over there if you'd like to get some before we begin."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Ratchet got himself up, and got himself a cube, selecting a couple of mineral additives as well, and then sat back down, "so, how does this," he waved a servo at the sleeping forms, "work? Are they trine at birth?"

"Not usually no, having triplets is about as rare for a seeker as it is for a grounder. Usually seekers will choose their trine when they are mature, although attachments can be made between flyers while they are still sparklings. It really depends on the individual seeker. Before, there were plenty of Vosians and having enough seekers to form a trine was never an issue. Thanks to the war however, I'm sure you've noticed the severe lack of flyers. My sparklings have formed a trine bond because they are the only seekers around that are close in age and unattached to another. It was purely luck, or maybe the will of Primus himself that I had triplets, otherwise it would have been quite a problem."

"Not trining causes a significant issue? Psychologically or biologically, or does one affect the other a huge amount in this case?"

"It affects both, when a seeker has no trine it can create severe consequences such as depression, heightened emotions like rage at seemingly random moments, erratic behavior, and suicidal tendencies. The stress of these symptoms usually wears the seeker's frame down and affects their flying. It is not natural for a seeker to be trineless, it simply goes against our nature." Starscream finished somewhat bitterly, looking away from the medic.

"…I see," Ratchet said. "And these three will never have to face the problems that you have, due to the fact that they were born in a trine?"

"Correct, and I'm not quite sure what you mean by my problems, I assure you I'm perfectly sound in both processor and frame," Starscream flashed his denta in a grin at the medic.

"I meant the absence of your trine mates. These three have been together for as long as they have existed, and you are separated from Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"While I undoubtedly still feel the absence of my trine, my bond with Megatron and my sparklings has served to ground me again."

"I suppose a spark-mate would have that effect," Ratchet murmured, going over the new information in his processor, putting its pieces together with his previous knowledge, and he was brought to another thought, "do trines have to spark merge to solidify and renew a bond? Or since these three were together as sparks, do they not require that?"

"A trine is not required to no, but it is common for them to do so, and since my sparklings were all conceived together they already share a very strong bond. As you witnessed earlier they feel the absence of each other even when one is merely just across the room, and Nova is already exhibiting concern for her siblings safety and must know where they are at all times."

"That would make her trine leader, wouldn't it?"

"It's an indication yes, but they will decide the leader amongst themselves. The position of leader must be agreed upon by all, however, she certainly displays the qualities of a protector." Starscream said fondly as he stroked his eldest daughter's back.

"Megatron mentioned that Skydive and Windfury are spark-twins?"

"Yes,"

"That's nearly unheard of, even in grounders. Normally, split sparks are very similar. I wonder why Skydive took so strongly to Optimus and Windfury didn't?"

Starscream was quiet for a moment before explaining, "All of my sparklings have very different personalities. Where Skydive is outgoing, Windfury is reserved. Around his family he is very active and personable like his sister, but with strangers he is not so trusting. Though, they are both very curious about the world around them. Nova has a very gentle spark, she is protective and needs the presence of her family to feel at ease. I have no doubt she will be a fiercesome guardian when she is grown, and she is very alert and aware of her surroundings. I feel that it is best they have such different personalities, it will make their trine stronger. Every trine member must bring something unique to the relationship and have their own strengths and weaknesses."

"And any weaknesses that they do have can be covered by another trine member. Although I am surprised that so young Skydive took to another bot outside of her immediate family unit. Is that normal, or just due to her personality alone?"

"I'd say it's due to her personality," Starscream chuckled, "She enjoys discovering anything new and shiny."

"And Optimus being such bright colors, naturally she'd think he was some giant sparkling-toy," the image of Optimus having sparklings crawling all over his frame made the medic chuckle.

Starscream smiled and relaxed against the arm of the couch, "It was quite something seeing Prime covered in sparkling drool, you made a nice picture sitting next to him with Skydive. Ever think of having any yourself?"

"Before the war, when I was still at the medical academy, I thought about it for quite some time. After I established my clinic, drummed up a reasonable amount of business and had a place to live, I considered it, especially since I had the money to support a mate and sparkling. But once I was really settled in, that's when the unrest was getting it's loudest before the war broke out. Obviously, war time is no place for sparklings. But then we found Bumblebee, his creators were dead, one a docks worker, and the other a manager of a small shipping company in Iacon. We found him in the servos of his dead creator, in shock because the loss of both creators was a heavy blow to his young spark. The entire team of autobots that I was with took care of him. I've had experience with sparklings, but most of all with him, due to that I was usually the best surgeon, and I kept to the base, both to look after him, and in case we needed someone with medical skill that was higher than most.   
But now, I'm no young bot, none of us are," he shook his head, "and who would want to have a sparkling with someone as old as me anyway? It isn't much, but I did get the experience of being a creator with Bumblebee. It's enough," he finished, taking a few sips from his cube.

Starscream gave him a look, a smile on his faceplates. "Mmm hmm. Well, like you said none of us are young, Primus knows I never imagined bonding with someone as old as Megatron, but believe me I'm glad I did. He certainly possesses enough stamina to satisfy me and the gruff exterior holds its own charm," Starscream's optics deepened to a smoldering red, "I wouldn't dismiss yourself so quickly medic, you just might be surprised at who is interested."

"Ayup-bup-bup! I do not need to hear you saying anything that remotely implies about your interface life!"

"Really? Not curious in the slightest?" Starscream grinned "Because I assure it's very satisfying,"

"Oh, for the sake of everything that's holy, Starscream!" Ratchet griped back, one servo covering his optics as he shook his head.

Starscream practically purred in glee, "What? I'm just trying to assure you that even though you’re a little older, it doesn't mean you can't frag just as good as before. In fact I'd say it makes it even better, Megatron does this thing with his-" 

"And I can say as a medic who got around during his years at the academy, that I know my way around a berth as well," Ratchet decided to borrow the human phrase 'fuck it' and continue, "and I know where a good amount of those tricks come from!" he put emphasis into his voice, but kept it low enough to prevent the sparklings from hearing him.

Starscream snickered, beside himself with joy, "My, my, what would Prime say to that? Do you prefer bottoming or topping?" he asked with a grin, always one to be nosy and wondering if it would be Ratchet who would be carrying, or Optimus, that was considering the two aftheads ever figured out their attraction to one another.

Ratchet gave a grunt, "either or, depending on the partner."

Starscream hummed, "So, any lovers on base? Or are autobots too honorable to frag amongst the ranks?"

"Far from it," Ratchet snorted, "judging by their physical exams, they're all active, except for Optimus. But I believe with primacy, there are rules about whom and how you can go about fragging someone. Stupid, idiotic old council rules, but Optimus is a modest mech, and old habits die hard."

"Ugh, well the war is over, doesn't that mean Prime can loosen up a bit? This could be your big chance," Starscream waggled his brows suggestively.

"Pfft," the stout mech scoffed, "Optimus has shown no interest in me, other than what a close friend would have. To try that…could ruin the relationship we have now. And I would rather have it than nothing at all."

"Oh please, with the way he looks at you, you could have him eating out of the palm of your servo or performing a more satisfying act if you wished," Starscream grinned crossing his ankles.

"No, the sensors in any medic’s servos would be enough to cause overload," Ratchet mumbled.

Starscream's eyes widened and he exclaimed to himself, "What?! That kinky fragger, no wonder he's always asking Breakdown for servo massages!" Starscream laughed, throwing his helm back but immediately stifling it when the sparklings stirred. He giggled quietly and looked at Ratchet, "Primus, you can't deny that you haven't thought about taking Optimus as a mate now!"

"I never said I didn't, I said it wouldn't work!" he hissed back, as he reached over to stroke Windfury's helm soothingly.

"Oh frag off! You won't know until you try, do you really want to live the rest of your life with 'what if's'? Look, you don't have to ask him outright but you know, put out some vibes, try seducing him, see what happens."

"You are impossible," Ratchet retorted, watching to see if the sparklings would wake up.

"So I've been told," the seeker smirked and soothed Nova back into recharge.

Ratchet just gave a frustrated sigh, and continued to stroke Windfury's back, watching the mechling twitch as he fell back into deeper sleep.

Starscream was quite for a moment as he reflected on how he had gone from talking about Vosian culture to seducing a Prime, granted it was his own fault, but he surprisingly found himself to be enjoying the medic's company. He was glad he had never managed to offline the white and red mech but thought it best to keep that thought to himself. It had been over an hour since they had separated from the meeting and Starscream wondered how things were progressing so far, glad he did not have to be a part of it.

At that moment, Optimus and Megatron entered the room, Optimus carrying a couple of data-pads, and Megatron seemingly talking as the prime listened. Both grew quiet though, at the sight of the sleeping sparklings. Megatron eyed the two on the couch, before going over to the dispenser and getting himself two cubes, going over to hand one to Starscream, before settling down on the other couch and throwing back his cube. 

"They're so adorable, even in recharge," Optimus said, peering around Ratchet to look at them.

Starscream smiled at Megatron in thanks and his gaze lingered on his mate's arched throat as he swallowed, slag! All that talk of fragging had gotten him horny! Sipping at his cube he caught Megatron's optics as he licked a stray drop from his bottom lip and smiled deviously. Ratchet rolled his optics at the not so subtle display and quickly focused his gaze on the sparklings murmuring back to Optimus, "They are indeed, how did the meeting go?"

"We have agreed on the most major issues, and we simply need to finalize the draft for a peace treaty, which both of us will sign, you as my second-in-command and CMO, and then everything will be finally set in stone," Optimus said back, grinning when Nova Spark rolled over in her sleep and the back of her servo hit Starscream's knee.

Starscream quickly tore his gaze away from Megatron and gently fixed Nova back onto her stomach. The femme cooed softly and Starscream rubbed her helm, but he sensed that the sparklings were waking up and they would be hungry too. Shifting his feet down he watched the sparklings stir, "Hello sweetlings, are you hungry?" Starscream lifted his creations and nuzzled them, grinning as the chirped in reply.

"Do most sparklings wake up hungry?" Optimus asked Starscream.

"At this stage, yes," Starscream replied absently standing up to move next to Megatron so Optimus could sit by Ratchet. He sent the medic a satisfied smile before turning to Megatron and whispering in his audial. He didn't want to feed the younglings here, and had to leave quite soon before the sparklings got too upset, but he couldn't resist promising his mate a special surprise when he got back to their berth.

"They are quite something," Optimus smiled at Starscream, "and if you'll give us a ground bridge back to earth, we'll leave you be," he gave a nod at both of them.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Megatron said, remotely activating the ground bridge controls, the green light flickering from out of thin air. "This will put you down in an old mine, where you may bridge back to your base," he gestured as he reclined on the couch.

Starscream nodded a goodbye to Ratchet, somehow managing to make an obscene gesture with his servos and pointedly motioning to Optimus as encouragement for the medic to get some. From Ratchet's haste in pulling Optimus through the ground bridge he knew that his message had been received loud and clear and grinned to himself feeling quite accomplished.

"What was that about?" Megatron questioned, getting another cube.

"Nothing," Starscream hummed as he stood to his feet, "I'm going back to our quarters to feed the little ones, try not to forget what I told you Megatron, that is if you're feeling up to it?"

"Mmm," Megatron grunted, subspacing the cube and picking up Windfury and Skydive, holding them next to each other so that they wouldn't attempt to climb him.

Annoyed at the lack of reaction, Starscream leaned down and gripped Megatron's helm. With a sharp tug he pulled him in for a heated kiss, plunging his glossa into his mouth and coaxing the other’s glossa out to play. The sparklings cooed in-between them as they reached for each other and basked in the love radiating from their creator's EM fields.

Having to hold both sparklings made it to where Megatron didn't have an arm free to crush the seeker against him, and he was wary of accidentally denting tiny winglets in a moment of passion with their carrier. :: Back to our quarters. :: he pressed across the bond.

::Mmm, you'll have to wait until the little ones are fed. It shouldn't take long and Soundwave agreed to watch them until this evening.:: with one last swirl of his glossa he pulled back and took the twins from Megatron's arms. "Coming?" He purred, walking from the room with his hips swinging enticingly as he went.

Megatron gave a heavy ex-vent and followed Starscream.

 

\---000---

 

Optimus stepped out of the ground bridge a big smile on his face, "Well, I'd say that went pretty well, how was your time with Starscream?"

The medic hesitated, fidgeting before he settled on, "Interesting enough."

Optimus hummed thoughtfully, regarding his friend, "The sparklings were even cuter than I anticipated, it's hard to believe that they came from Megatron and Starscream. They also seem to be well taken care of."

"I did multiple scans on them while Megatron and Starscream weren't paying attention. Those three triplets are every bit as healthy as we are. The both of them make surprisingly good creators."

"If they can pull off being good creators than imagine how well we would do," Optimus rumbled softly staring into Ratchet's optics.

"W-what?" Ratchet sputtered, taking a few steps back. How the holy frag had Starscream seen this during the short time the seeker had seen them together?

"Us, Ratchet, I'm talking about creating a bond with you, and not just because I want my own sparklings, but because I've desired this for a very long time."

“…And you're only mentioning it now because we're at peace with Megatron?"

"Correct, and because I don't think I can resist you for very much longer." He stepped closer and smiled down softly at his friend, "You captivate me Ratchet, your loyalty, your bravery, and your caring spark are all that I desire in a mate. " he gripped the medic's servos in his own and rubbed them softly with his digits, "Please allow me to court you, and give me a chance to show you how truly precious you are to me."

Ratchet groaned at the contact to his servos, he kept the sensors on them dialed down, but due to the interested EM field that was lashing around him, they had onlined to a stronger setting. "I…I didn't know you felt that way, Optimus…" Ratchet said, as he went through a mental loop of thought processes, finally all the data getting so jumbled that he couldn't make heads or tails of it anymore, "I give-If this will really make you happy, and you're sure it's what you want…then yes, you may."

Optimus grinned, overjoyed and quickly assured, "Nothing would make me happier," he leaned down slowly, giving Ratchet time to back away, but the medic allowed him to get closer. He brushed against Ratchet's helm, letting his lips hover over the medic's before he pressed them firmly against his.

Ratchet, for his part, was honestly attracted to his prime. But a relationship during war time, with his leader, might not have been the best thing. But now with peace in the picture, it didn't seem such a bad thing. Optimus' servos still caressed his own. The feel of Optimus against him was good, more than good. Moaning thanks to his servos, he pressed back into the other mech, glossa peeking out from his oral cavity to lick at Optimus' lips.

Optimus growled deep in his throat and pulled Ratchet into his arms, hungrily devouring the other's moans and encouraging Ratchet's glossa to play. It was better than he had hoped it would be. It seemed they were physically compatible and Optimus couldn't wait to explore that even further.

Ratchet gave a whine at the loss of pressure to his servos, but it was quickly replaced when he felt Optimus' arms wrapping around him to press him closer, and the sheer amount of passion Optimus kissed him with was infectious. He responded in kind, glossa flicking out to the others lips, diving inside when he found an opening before sliding back out to repeat the move. 

Optimus gripped Ratchet's aft and lifted him into his arms, groaning as the medic explored his mouth. He felt centuries of pent up desire pouring through his systems and began leaving open mouth kisses across Ratchet's jaw, trailing them down his throat cables. His engines revved and echoed in the mine around them. For his part, even distracted by the hot, wet mouth on his neck, Ratchet wasn't a mech to not retaliate during pleasure. His servos came up to Optimus' chest, tracing the glass, knowing that there was a lot of sensory nodes there, and exploiting that fact. The tips of his digits slid down as far as they could into the seams of the larger mech, tweaking the wires they found.

Optimus moaned his approval, sensors going crazy from the onslaught of pleasure Ratchet was giving him. It was driving him crazy, he wanted more of the medic. Just as his digits began to probe at the seams of Ratchet's panel, a shrill ping echoed across their comms and jolted Optimus from his lust filled haze. 

Ratchet noticed the pause in attention, being put back on the ground as Optimus grudgingly put a digit to his audial to accept the comm. Ratchet then sighed, shook his head, and answered his own comm, listening to whoever was calling them.

Arcee's voice filtered worriedly across the lines, :: Is everything okay over there? You've both missed the appointed time to check in and call for a ground bridge::

Optimus ex-vented heavily and reassured, "Everything is fine Arcee, we were merely discussing a few things and lost track of time." Optimus raised a brow as Ratchet snorted at the not-so-convincing lie, it would seem he would have to work more on lying.

Ratchet shot him a dirty look, "We're ready for a bridge back to base. Don't worry, we're both in one piece," he added, looking into Optimus' eyes.

Optimus grinned and tugged Ratchet in for a kiss as the ground bridge opened up before them. "Don't be angry, if I hadn't answered then they would have started another war thinking the decepticons had offlined us."

"Oh, no I'm not angry. If it had been me, I'd just have responded much more aggressively," Ratchet huffed, before starting towards the ground bridge's light.

Optimus quickly followed the pouting medic, he had always found Ratchet to be particularly, what the humans called, ‘adorable’ when he was huffy. Before they could cross over, Optimus grabbed Ratchet from behind and whispered in his audial, "Don't worry, we'll continue this later, from the comfort of a berth where I can give you the attention you deserve. Thoroughly."

Ratchet's frame shivered, the air from Optimus' words tickling by his audio receptors, and his EM field flaring up with lust now brought up to the surface. As Optimus released him, he drew his field in tight, plating clamping down to give off his normal appearance as they entered the base. Just because he was looking forward to fragging that night cycle didn't mean that he had to advertise that to everyone else. 

Especially since the mech he was looking forward to frag with was their prime.


End file.
